Home With The Wolves
by OneWhoCuddlesFire
Summary: Maddie's parents die and she's sent to a new home. When she finds a lone wolf and is sent to Alagaesia to help fight in the war she becomes a wolf-sister. Will her and her friends survive the ferocity of the unpredictable human world? I don't own the IC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Death**

I was currently lying on my bed, head at the foot end, with my feet on my pillows. I was scrolling through my iPod, looking for a better song. When I couldn't think of anything good to listen to, I sighed in annoyance and pulled the earphones out. I already had a headache, why add onto it? I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling as I thought over how to solve my best friends' problems again.

Morgan Grooms had been my best friend ever since I met her at church when I was three. Up until a couple years ago, we had practically been twins, and whenever we saw each other at church we were inseparable. Morgan was slightly shorter than me with light brown hair to her elbow and light hazel eyes. She had a friendly smile and a lot of energy like I do, and was almost constantly laughing.

Then there was Gabby. She was a lot taller than me and super skinny, with blondish hair down to her butt and brown eyes. She also had a temper, and right now it was directed at Morgan. According to her, Morgan was spending too much time with her boyfriend, Matt, and not with us. I was glad I didn't have a boyfriend; they sounded so troublesome.

Gabby thought she was obsessing over him, and Brandon, Bailey, and Jess agreed with her. Allison, Becca, and Hailey were on Morgan's side, and I was in the middle, always refusing to choose sides so that our friendships wouldn't break. I always did my best to prevent that. Being in the middle made it my job to fix our friend's relationships with each other, and though it wasn't easy, somehow we always managed to pull it off.

I had just gotten off the phone with Morgan, listening to her vent on me about how stupid Gabby was being and how untrue what she said was. I didn't agree with everything she said, but I gave constant comments on how Gabby saw things. Morgan wasn't accepting it as easily as Gabby was. Gabby was easier to convince because of my close friendship with her. She always came to me for advice and to vent on me when she needed it. Gabby was staring to agree with things, but Morgan was just being too dang stubborn. Their entire fight had been going on for two weeks, and I was tired of it.

I groaned and flopped back down on my pillows in annoyance. Why couldn't everyone just get along? I sighed and rubbed my fore head, feeling my headache getting worse. I've had this headache for days, and it still wouldn't go away. I got up to go get some Tylenol. After I downed the pills with some water, I went to the back window to look into the backyard and at the edge of the woods, imagining something out there like I always did. Suddenly, I saw movement at the edge and out walked four guys wearing dark colors. It was getting dark out now, and it was difficult for me to see them.

They walked up to my back fence and walked right into the gate. I figured they'd walk up the hill and leave out the front gate, but they came to the back porch and opened the screen door. I faintly heard the sound of a drill being used and suddenly heard the door being banged open. I heard a yell downstairs from my dad, and almost ran to him, until my mom grabbed my arm and dragged me backwards through the hallway. She pushed me into my room and closed my door, telling me to put my bed in front of it. She ran down the hall into the living room for her cell phone and I did as she told me, blocking my door to buy myself time to get out of here.

I opened my closet and on instinct changed into a pair of light skinny jeans, a t-shirt, my Lifeguard hoodie, and pulled on my converse. I then grabbed my small black bag and threw in my charger cable, my iPod, my phone, my toothbrush and toothpaste, my hairbrush, and the small stone elephant my parents had given me. I also grabbed my camera, money, extra phone battery, and contact case and threw it in there. I zipped it up, grabbed my flute, and ran over to my window. I pulled back my blinds, opened my window, and jumped out of it, luckily being on the ground floor.

I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could down the street to the huge hill. I sprinted down the hill, and when I got to the bottom I went down Town Hall Dr. towards the creek. When I reached the creek, I ran to where it had a tiny pond, and jumped down onto the rocks next to it. Next to the small pond where the creek flowed out of it was a large pipe. I got into the spacious pipe, noticing the water was low, and sat down, putting my stuff next to me. After I caught my breath, I listened to everything around me. When I was sure no one was around, I counted my money and sighed in relief. I had about two-hundred dollars saved up.

I considered calling a taxi, but decided not to and thought I'd just walk. I didn't want to attract attention to myself yet.

I considered where I should go. To Morgan's house maybe? No, that was a stupid idea. Then an idea hit me; Alec's house! My brother would always welcome me in with open arms. I was about to call a taxi when I heard the sirens. Someone must have called the police. But then I noticed the 'Basement Saver' sirens and I panicked. Why would we need firemen?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. No.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! NO!" I shouted. I slung my bag over my shoulders, grabbed my flute, and ran back up the slope from the creek. I took the shortcut across the meadow to my street and began racing up the hill. I was exhausted and panting, but I didn't care. I had to get there now! Suddenly I could see the smoke and I felt my heart clench. I sprinted across the street and saw my house up in flames. That did it. I collapsed on the side of the road in tears. I saw the cops had the four men up against the hood of the police cars and were putting handcuffs on them all.

I looked back at my burning house and saw the fire dying down. When it was finally put out, I looked at what was left of my once beautiful home. The outer walls had collapsed, and the inner walls were burnt to a crisp. Everything was in ashes, only a few small things stood out against it all. There were holes burnt in the floors and I could see the basement completely destroyed as well. I watched as they carried out two body bags, and stayed on the concrete, rocking back and forth in tears.

One of the medical men noticed me and jogged over to me, asking if I was alright. I just continued to cry, but I pointed at my home, now completely destroyed.

"What's your name?" he asked me softly.

"Madelyn. That was my home." I managed to get out before I began to sob uncontrollably. He patted my back softly and I looked up at his face, full of pity for me. He extended his hand to me and I got up slowly. I grabbed my bag and flute and walked with him to the officials. They took my name and any information I had before putting me in a squad car with a pair of cops to be taken to my grandparent's house, not too far away.

When we pulled up to the house, my grandmother came out with a confused look on her face. She told me to go inside while she talked to the cop. She came back in looking heartbroken, and sent me upstairs to what was for now my room. I put my stuff on the floor and sat on my bed, rocking back and forth in a ball. I had already cried out all my tears.

Life went on slowly after that. I lived upstairs in my grandma's house for two and a half years, not doing much. My grandmother loved me enough that she occasionally tried to speak to me, but I hardly answered her.

She took me and bought me some clothes, a wall charger for my iPod, a mini speaker for my iPod, some headbands and pony tail holders, and an alarm clock. That's all she ever gave me. I eventually grew taller and slimmer from working out and eating only healthy foods. I did this only because I knew it pleased grandma and that my mother would have wanted to see me skinny and beautiful. I did it for her and myself. After a while I got used to it and began to like the flavor of fruits and vegetables. Occasionally I would eat some type of meat and drink milk, but not often.

During the school year I went to school, but didn't talk to anyone except my teachers. At first my friends tried to be supportive and understanding, but they never really got it, and eventually they left me alone and became as much my enemies as Samantha Sharp had been. After school I would come home and practice my flute, worked out, read some books, eat a meal, and then sleep. The same process would occur every day. I never had any more dreams, I didn't eat much, and I never spoke. I studied, read, played my flute, wrote music, listened to songs, and kept myself alive.

The clothes I wore were all things my mother wished I had worn when she was still around; skinny jeans, converse, and flirty tops with stylish jackets. I never wore anything different. My hair was always down in front of my shoulders. I always wore the same red flower ring and angel-wings necklace. Nothing about me ever seemed to change. I was constantly depressed, but I was getting content with it over the years. I began to watch other people's lives from my window and I began to appreciate books more. I wrote songs for my flute and played them often. Once when my grandma went to St. Louis to go watch a Cardinals game I begged her to take me to the city library.

She dropped me off, not noticing my flute in my hands, and left me there to pick me up later. I went to the outside of Busch Stadium as people were beginning to show up for the game and played the music I had written for my flute with a small hat sitting in front of me. People stopped to listen to me play my songs and dropped money into my hat. I wasn't super concerned about the money, but I wanted people to hear my music and applaud. The money was helpful though. When the game started I stopped playing and picked up the top hat in front of me that I used for people to put money in.

I counted up the money in surprise. There was at least fifty dollars worth of bills and change in here. I grinned happily and went over to a vendor, asking him to swap the money with me for ten dollar bills. I had a total of $63 dollars from just people entering the game. I decided to go to another entrance and wait for people to start heading back out. When the game ended, I again played my music in front of the street lamp with my empty top hat sitting in front of me. As people came out, more money was put into the hat by different people than last time. One small child, probably about six, even put a dollar in the hat shyly.

I smiled and thanked her and she ran back to her mother and continued with my music. When the crowd had pretty much thinned out, I put my flute in its case and went to another vendor to exchange the money for bills. This time I got $72 worth of cash. I then dashed back to the library just as my grandma texted me to come out and get into the car. I went in the back entrance of the library and came out the front with my flute hidden in my bag on my shoulder. I got in the car and grandma took us back home.

Every time grandma went to see a Cardinals game I would go with her to play in front of the stadium for people and get money. After my third trip to the city I had collected about $450 in savings. I hid the money in my black bag after I got home and practiced my flute in my room, writing more songs. In about a week I would be starting my junior year of high school. I wasn't super excited. The only thing in my life that brought me joy now were my books, my iPod, and my flute. My flute brought me the most joy. It even made me smile, but only when I was alone or performing on the streets.

I sighed and put my stuff away, getting ready for bed. As I was about to turn out my light, I heard a knock at my door. My grandma came in and asked me to sit down.

"Maddie, I know you haven't been happy in the past couple of years since the robbery, but I can't stand to see you anymore. You know you're still family, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the foster care center, about an hour north of St. Louis? I know you're unhappy here, but maybe if you got to be around people your age, maybe you'd feel better? Please do this for me Maddie." She tried to persuade me. Really, it sounded fine to me. It would be better than here, and at school.

I took a deep breath and said "I would like that very much. Maybe a new family at some point would help me move on and be happy. When am I leaving?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow morning." she said decisively. I nodded my head at her and told her goodnight, and for the last time in my life, fell asleep in my own bed at my grandma's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Waking Up**

The next morning I woke up at six a.m. like I did every day and got ready. I dressed in my flirty purple top with my black vest, and my favorite skinny jeans, my cow Capri's, along with my favorite black tank top. I put my ring and necklace on, brushed through my hair, applied my makeup, slipped my converse on, and packed up my stuff. I put my favorite pajama bottoms in my blue bag along with another pair of skinny jeans and another cute outfit. I put my cables and iPod in there along with my flute and binder. Only my small black bag was on my back and my blue bag on my shoulder with all I would need, I turned around to look at my room one last time.

Sighing, I shut off the light and closed the door. That room only held bad memories for me, so I wasn't sad to leave it. When I got downstairs, Grandma was making toast for herself. I grabbed a green apple and munched on it quietly. I put another one in my bag, along with a cold water bottle for later. After half an hour, grandma said it was time to leave. I got up from my chair and went out front with my two bags, ready to start over with my life. Grandma and I got in her car and we drove for the next two hours up north to the foster care center for people without families. People like me.

When we arrived there, I got out of the car and grabbed my two small bags. I closed the door behind me and waved goodbye to my grandma. I didn't bother to watch her drive away. I opened the front doors and went into a brightly lit hallway, shining from the morning sun. To my right was a wooden door with a sign over it reading **Office**. I opened the door and went inside quietly.

Inside was a warm room with white walls and dark green carpeting. There were chairs around the room against the walls, and the back wall had a bunch of bookshelves filled with files and binders. On that same wall were two closed wooden doors leading to unknown rooms. There was a low wooden desk in the center front of the room with a chair in front of it and another chair behind it that was occupied by a woman. She had short brown hair that was curled up to her head and wore glasses with beads on them. She had on a light yellow blouse and a white skirt with some white shoes.

The plate on the desk said Mrs. Gull. When she noticed me she smiled up at me and said "Please have a seat Miss, I'll be right with you."

I nodded my head silently and sat down in my chair patiently. After a moment of brief typing Mrs. Gull glanced up at me with a polite smile and said "You must be Madelyn. I'm Mrs. Gull, the secretary here. We hope you'll be comfortable here in this center until you are adopted. I have some papers for you to fill out about yourself so that foster parents will know more about you." She instructed, handing me the papers. I nodded and silently filled out everything on the paper and handed it back to her. She put the papers on a scanner and entered it into her computer, along with my school records and other information.

When she had finished she turned back to me with a smile. "Alright, your info is out there and you are up for adoption. Now here in the foster care center there aren't many rules or necessities. In the morning you can wake up at any time and eat breakfast whenever you want. Lunch is from 11 to 1:30 in the afternoon and dinner is from 5:30 to 7 p.m. every night. You can go to sleep whenever you want as long as you don't disturb others. During the day you can go anywhere you want in this facility, except for the other age group rooms. You can only go in those rooms if invited by one of its inhabitants.

"There is a playground, field, creek, and many trees outside in the back. Inside we have the cafeteria and your age group room, the library, the study room, the music room, the gym, and the fitness room. These are the rooms for your age group, and they are all connected to the library, which your room is connected with. The bathrooms are also connected to the library. Those are the places you are allowed freely. You are otherwise free to do whatever you want here. We hope you enjoy your stay and I hope you get a good family soon. I'll take you to your room." She told me.

She smiled and stood, motioning me to follow her. I grabbed my two bags and followed her down the hallways. Occasionally we'd pass some young children or a teenager going the same way we were, but otherwise we saw no one. As we turned the corner I saw the cafeteria filled with children, probably about 300 of them. Mrs. Gull led me down another hallway to a room with a sign marked **Girls: Ages 14-18**.

Mrs. Gull opened the door to a room filled with bunk beds, suitcases, and other things. She led me to the bunk next to a door that she told me went to the library. I put my bags on the top bunk and followed her back out to the cafeteria. She led me to the lunch line, but I skipped it and went to the salad bar for a pair of apples and an ice cold water bottle. Mrs. Gull led me to a table with most of the girls and guys my age and left me there, wishing me a good day. I sighed and took a deep breath, looking around at my new home. It felt more alive than school did, and I liked it.

The girl sitting next to me had silky black hair down to her waist and dark brown eyes. She turned to me after a moment and asked "What's your name?"

I turned towards her and said "Maddie, what's yours?"

She smiled and said "Selena. I've been here for two years now."

"Cool. Is it fun?" I asked her, getting into a conversation.

She nodded and said "Lots of fun. We can do almost whatever we want to; I think you'll like it here. So why are you here?" she asked me.

I began to tell her about the men who broke into our house and noticed other girls listening in, along with a few guys. When I finished telling my story about coming here, she gave me a sympathetic look and gave me small hug. When I asked what her story was, she told me her parents had died in a car crash a couple years ago. She said it didn't bother her to talk about it anymore though. She was over it.

After I finished my lunch I got up from the table and threw away the remains of my apples and my empty water bottle. I went back to the room and pulled out my chargers and plugged them into the convenient wall plug next to my bed, charging my iPod and phone. I set my stuff up the way I wanted it and grabbed my flute and music binder. I got down from my bunk and went out into the large library. Rows upon rows of books for our age and much older sat there, with many people reading them or sitting at the computers in the room. I walked past them to the doors at the back.

The first door on the left and then all the way to the right said "Study room" then "Music Room" then "Fitness Room" then "Gym". I opened the music room door and shut it softly behind me. The room was large and spacious with back rooms that I assumed are soundproof for people to practice in. The walls were white and the floor was white speckled linoleum tiles. There was a raised platform near the back of the room with a grand piano atop it. All around the room were many instruments; just about every type you could think of, and they were all in good shape.

I went to the large grand piano and sat atop it with my music and flute. I pulled out my flute and dropped the case to the floor. I warmed up my flute and got out the music I wrote and began to practice my songs. After playing a few, I pulled out a new piece of sheet music from my binder and began to create a new song, fixing notes occasionally. Music always seemed to just pour from me and onto the paper and into my flute. It was effortless really. When I finished the new song I called it "Smile of Hope" and began to practice it. Once I had gotten used to it, I put it away and got out some of my favorite songs.

One of my favorite songs was also the most difficult. It was extremely fast and complicated, and usually left the listener in awe of the sound. It always made me feel happy and light, along with very proud of myself. I set up all four pages of the music in front of me on my binder's fold out mini stand and began to play. The beginning was soft and sweet, but also fairly slow. Near the middle it would begin to get fast and complicated. Just as I was about to start, I heard the door open and I automatically turned towards the sound.

A boy of my age or so walked in and shut the door behind him. He had copper-brown hair and emerald green eyes and an easy smile. He had a light build and was only slightly taller than me. He walked up to me and stuck out his hand, saying "Hello".

I shook his hand saying "Hello, and you are?"

"Damien." he replied. "And you?" he asked.

"Maddie." I told him.

He nodded his head and asked if he could join me up there and listen to me play. I agreed and he jumped up on the piano on my other side and stared at my music. He looked over at the composer and back at me, then asked "You wrote this?"

"Yup" I told him, nodding my head. He sat back and waited for me to start playing. I relaxed myself and then took a deep breath, and began to play.

The song started out slow and happy, and as we got closer to the middle it began to speed up more and get much more complicated. By the time the song was over, four or five minutes later, Damien was sitting there with his mouth hanging open. I giggled and said "You're gonna catch flies that way." He quickly closed his mouth.

"That was amazing; how did you come up with that?" He asked me. I shrugged at him. I put my music away and began to talk to Damien, getting to know him. We talked about our favorite things: food, music, toys, places, cars, people, games, and books, everything we could think of. We just sat there and kept talking and talking until the light in the room began to dim with the sunset. We hopped off the piano and walked to dinner after I put my flute and binder back in my room.

We sat down to eat and kept talking. It turns out he like a lot of the things I do, and I found that the more I talked with him, the easier it got. I already felt lighter. Carefree. I smiled a lot and laughed too. Damien told me jokes and funny stories of he and his friends while I supplied my own from the good old days. After a while we both got up and went to the library to read books. I picked out Eragon while he picked up Harry Potter. For the next few hours we just sat there and read. Finally I began to get tired, and decided to go to bed. I wished Damien goodnight and went back to the girl room and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I awoke at six a.m. sharp like I do every morning and felt refreshed. Happy even. I felt overjoyed and finally free of the terrible burden that was placed on me that sad day of the fire. I quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. I then quietly walked out of the room and into the brightly lit cafeteria. Only about twenty people were already awake right now. I grabbed a small variety of fruits and a water bottle and sat down at our table to eat. After a minute the chair next to me scooted out as someone sat down in it. I glanced over to see a smiling Damien.

"Good morning" he said in a very chipper voice. He must be a morning person like me.

"Good morning" I replied. I continued to eat my fruit. After a minute I finished and noticed Damien waiting for me. We threw away the rest of our food and decided to go outside for a while. When we got outside Damien walked over to a tree off to the side and tried to climb it, but it had rained last night so the bark was slick with rain. He wasn't really a great climber either. He fell back on his butt and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He got up and pretended to glare at me.

"Alright, you try it then Miss Chuckle Pants." he dared me. I laughed again and walked confidently over to the tree. I walked around it, looking for the best grip, and held the bark tightly as I hauled myself up into the tree. After I was up I looked down at him and laughed again. I offered him my hand and helped haul him up into the tree. We both began to climb towards the top. When I got there he was still in the middle of the tree. I gave him directions on how to get up, and in no time he was sitting beside me. No one could see us up here, and it was the perfect place to hang out on a nice day.

When it came time for lunch, we climbed down and entered the cafeteria. After lunch we went back outside and played soccer with some other teens for a little while. Me and Damien dominated the game and got most of the points together. After the game we went into the library and finished our books from yesterday. When it came time for dinner Damien said he had to run to his room for something and that he'd meet me in the hallway in a minute. I went back to my room and plugged my iPod into its charger on the wall before going into the hallway. I began to lightly jog down the hallway.

As I was looking over my shoulder at a young girl I just passed, I slammed into someone and we both fell to the floor. I looked up and saw a mass of copper brown hair. Damien.

He started to laugh and said "Hi to you too Maddie." I laughed with him and he got up off the floor. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it so he could help me up. After he helped me up he didn't let go of my hand, and it didn't bug me. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria and got our food, then sat down. After we ate, we got up, threw away our trash, and walked

Hand in hand back to the library. It wasn't awkward or anything; it felt natural, but not in the lovey-dovey kind of way. More in the brother-sister way. We went to the library and read more books before going to bed.

Things progressed much the same for the next many months. Everyday I'd wake up at 6 a.m. and meet Damien in the hall to go to breakfast. We'd eat and then go outside until lunch. Then we'd go read books, play games, play music, or work out. When dinner rolled around we'd go back to the cafeteria hand in hand and eat dinner. Then we would go to the Study Room to keep up on our education with our personal teacher. After our sessions were over we'd go to bed. For the next seven and a half months our routine didn't change and we never got tired of it. In December we re-enrolled ourselves as brother and sister for adoption so we'd get adopted together.

It was now April 5th, my 17th birthday. I was so excited, because I knew Damien wouldn't forget. I met him in the hall that morning and when he saw me he ran up to me and gave me a big hug, saying "Happy Birthday Maddie!" He was so excited. I thanked him and we walked hand in hand to breakfast. Damien's 17th birthday had been a month ago to the day. I had given him the same huge hug he gave me this morning.

We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence and then went outside to our tree. We watched people from way up there and talked about motorcycles for a while before I decided to go swing. I loved swinging; it was always so much fun. Damien and I swung on the swing for probably about an hour before we decided to stop. We both jumped off and landed next to each other in the grass. We stayed where we were and started talking about horseback riding. We both loved to horseback ride, and were really good at it too.

We talked about horseback riding until lunch and then went to eat. After lunch we played catchphrase in the library for a while with some other kids, and then just relaxed. We went to dinner and then to our studies. We were now both advanced students in every subject we studied, and when we went back to school we could easily be moved up a grade if we wanted. We were both immensely proud of ourselves. After we were finished with our studies we said goodnight and went to bed.

That night I was awoken by a slight creaking sound near my bed. The door to the library opened slightly and someone stepped in quietly and stopped next to my bunk. They touched my wrist softly, and my eyes flew open to see a pair of Emerald ones. Damien. What's he doing up so late?

I followed him back out into the library and we both sat down on a couch as I waited for him to speak. He just sat there.

"Damien, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head and looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes.

"I had a bad dream." he whispered. "In the dream I was at home with my mom, when the door opened a man stepped in and just shot her in the chest, then left. He didn't see me even though I was standing right there. I went to the hospital and saw my mom under a blue sheet, so I tried to lift it to look at her, but I passed right through it, like a ghost. Suddenly I was at her gravesite, and the stone said this." he said, pulling out a piece of paper. It was a very detailed drawing of a graveyard, and on a gravestone was carved:

**Jennifer Casen**

**1960-2005**

**Beloved wife**

**RIP**

"And then," he whispered, "I realized I had never been born, and would never live again. I had never been loved or cared for; I didn't exist." He began to cry and I held him as he cried onto my shoulder. After about half an hour his tears subsided and he drifted off to sleep in my arms. I grabbed the blanket behind him and leaned him back on the sofa so he could rest. I draped the blanket over him and glanced at the clock. 4:30 a.m. Damn.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep now, so I waited. At six a.m. I decided to wake up Damien. I sat on the floor next to his head and whispered "Damien, Damien, where art thou Damien?" It always made him laugh.

In his sleep he mumbled "I'm here."

I giggled softly and whispered "Come and find me Damien, hurry!"

"I'm coming, wait for me!" he said, still sleeping.

"There you are Damien, but you need to wake up; Maddie is waiting for you. Wake up Damien." I told him. Two seconds later his eyelids fluttered and opened. He glanced over at me and I gave up, I fell backwards to the floor and laughed so hard it hurt.

"What's so funny?" Damien asked in confusion.

"You!" I said between giggles. " 'Damien, Damien, where art thou Damien? Come and find me Damien, hurry!' " I quoted and continued to laugh. His face looked confused for a moment before he laughed.

"That was you?" he asked me. I nodded and he laughed again before getting up and extending his hand to me. I accepted it and we went to get ready for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - New Home**

That was a couple months ago. It was now June 8th, and a beautiful sunny day. In the morning when I awoke I got ready and met Damien in the hall like I always did. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria and saw Mrs. Gull in there scanning the room for someone. When her eyes landed on us she beamed and walked briskly towards us with a smile on her face.

When she reached us she said "Congratulations you two. You've both been adopted thanks to your brother-sister idea. Hurry and eat breakfast, pack your things, and be ready to leave in an hour. That's when your new family is coming to pick you up." She told us. When she walked away I hugged Damien excitedly while saying "Oh my God! We're adopted!" He laughed and we went to eat breakfast. After breakfast we went to get our things and wait in the front room. After a few minutes of waiting the front door opened and five people entered.

The first was a kind-looking plump woman with caramel colored hair to her shoulders and soft blue-brown eyes. She had on a white polo shirt and some plain jeans with tennis shoes. The man beside her was just as plain, with sleek blonde hair and shining green eyes, he wore a white shirt and some jeans with tennis shoes. The woman walked up to us and said "Hello. You must be Maddie and Damien. I'm Laura, and this is my husband Connor." she introduced us. She gave both Damien and I a hug, followed by Connor doing the same. They went to fill out some paperwork while the other three people continued to stare at us.

They were all teenagers our age. The girl was short and very petite, with spiky black hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a gray half vest over it and some gray pants. She also wore gray flats and a gray striped fedora hat. She had on a long double white and black necklace and some white dangle hoop earrings. Her eyes were shining and she looked very excited and full of energy.

The other two were the guys. The first guy was tall and burly with dark brownish-black curly hair and dark green eyes. For his big size he had a large easy going smile on his face and looked as excited as the girl did. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and some dark wash jeans with black tennis shoes, along with a white punk hat on his head.

The other guy looked much like Damien. He had bronze hair and shining Emerald eyes. He was taller and slightly more muscular than Damien, and had a kind smile. The three stood there watching us in silence, but apparently the small pixie like girl couldn't take it anymore because she bounded forward and gave us both hugs.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn! You're Maddie and Damien right? We heard a lot about you from mom and dad, and I'm soooo excited to meet you!" she gushed out quickly while constantly bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed you were excited." I told her. She made a pout face while the big burly guy laughed.

"She's right Evelyn, you need to stop drinking coffee and should probably just stick to juice in the mornings." he told her, laughing again. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed again.

"At least I can stay quiet and not pull pranks for a time span of more than ten seconds Brandon! You know I'm right too!" she accused him. He stopped laughing for a moment, and then a whole nother round started. He came up to me and gave me a huge hug, swinging me around while I said "Brandon...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." he said, and set me down. "Welcome to the family sis!" he said enthusiastically. He then gave Damien the same bear hug he gave me. He stepped back by Evelyn and the other boy come around them.

"I'm Andrew." he said smiling, and gave me a gentler hug than the other two gave me, then hugged Damien too. After that we all sat in the chairs and talked about what we all liked. I was surprised to find I liked a lot of what the others liked. With Evelyn we both loved long walks, sleepovers, girl talks, movies, and apples. With Brandon we both liked video games, cars and motorcycles, pranking people, talking, and playing sports. With Andrew he liked almost everything that I did, especially when it came to music. We kept talking and found out that we liked most of the same bands.

Right then Laura and Connor told us all to go out and get into the van. When I stepped outside with my bags I took a deep breath of fresh air; freedom. We all got into the van quickly with Damien, me, then Andrew sitting in the back. Evelyn and Brandon got the captain's chairs, Laura sat in the passenger seat, and Connor drove. Brandon and Damien began talking about their favorite sports teams while I rummaged in my bag, finally pulling out my iPod. I put the ear buds in my ears and began listening to "Wild Child". I was shocked when Andrew leaned over to look and said "That's a good song."

I glanced up at him in surprise. "You know Enya?" He nodded and I handed him and ear bud, which he gladly took. Probably so he didn't have to listen to Brandon. I'd never met anyone else who liked Enya like I did. Andrew took my iPod and began scrolling through my songs, stopping on François-Joel Hillier. I relaxed against the seat as the familiar music swirled around me. Next thing I knew I must have fallen asleep, because a hand touched my arm that I didn't recognize. I slowly opened my eyes to see bright Emerald green eyes. Andrew.

I wrapped the cord around my iPod, put it into my bag, and got out. We were at the airport, but why? Were we picking someone up? Were we flying somewhere?

"Are we flying?" I asked Andrew. He nodded his head at me and Evelyn jumped up to me.

"We live in Spain! You're going to love it there; it's so beautiful!" She began to tell me everything about her home back in Spain. She didn't shut up about it until we got onto the plain.

"You're going to love the house! It's gorgeous and super big, a lot like a mansion. We have it located down a secluded path and it's away from most other houses. It's by the shore, but not too close. Our house sits in a cute little meadow, facing the sandy shores of the ocean. All around the house and beyond are lush flowing hills and forests. Plus all the land surrounding us and beyond for miles and miles is like free country. Nobody owns it, but anybody is allowed on it. It's awesome!"

That's when I asked her a burning question, though I barely got it in there before she began to talk again.

"Why did you guys adopt us from the heart of Missouri instead of from around where you lived?" I asked her.

"We wanted you to get a real full-on experience of something new." she explained easily. Ah, that makes sense. The seatbelt light flashed on, so we all buckled in. I sat by the window with Damien next to me and Evelyn on his other side. Across the aisle were Brandon, Andrew, Connor, and Laura. We ascended into the air and I kept my eyes fixed on the outside world, watching it shrink. Once we were up in the clouds, the seatbelt light dinged off and we were told we were 'free to move around the cabin'. How predictable.

Damien traded seats with Evelyn so he could talk to Brandon and Andrew about cars, while Evelyn jabbered on nonstop about anything and everything with me. Apparently she was a fashion girl, and said she'd be playing Make-Over-Maddie on me a lot. I groaned at that. I hate makeovers and getting all dressed up and fancy. Valerie could have told anyone that. She played Make-Over-Maddie with me a couple times and I complained. A lot.

After a few hours we began our descent back into the real world. I watched eagerly out the window and saw the ocean stretching beneath us; it was gorgeous. We passed over a long sandy beach and then over many fields and meadows. I could see forests and towns further out from us. Up ahead I watched as the airport swam into view. When we landed we got off and went into the terminal. We had finally made it out and into Spain. To our new home.

As we exited the terminal we were led to two cars. One was a massive Jeep Wrangler; I'd always loved big and powerful cars, so this one just got on my buddy list. Next to it was a much smaller car; a shiny silver Volvo. The Volvo looked simple, but once you got behind the wheel, most cars wouldn't be able to catch you. I eyed them both with an expert's eye for a moment before everyone began to get in. Brandon, Evelyn, Connor, and Laura were going to ride back in Brandon's jeep, while Damien and I went back with Andrew in his Volvo.

We pulled out with the jeep on our tail, but soon it began to slide further and further back. I was sitting in the passenger seat while Damien sat in the back watching the scenery fly by. No one could blame him; it was extremely beautiful out here. Andrew made brief comments, pointing out certain things in particular to Damien and me. As time started to weave on, Andrew began to ask us questions. We answered them all truthfully, and with a smile on my part. At one point he even asked if we were going out, and if that's why we wanted to get adopted together.

I laughed loudly at that one with Damien. The thought of me and him going out was just totally wrong! Eww!

"No, we're not going out. Damien is like the twin brother I never had but always wanted, and I didn't want to have to leave him, so we enrolled as brother and sister together." I told him, still giggling. Andrew smiled at the sincerity in my voice, and something else too. I just couldn't put my finger on it yet.

We all sat in comfortable silence before I asked "Hey Andrew?"

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Do you, Evelyn, and Brandon have a boyfriend and girlfriends?" I asked him. He laughed one quick laugh before answering.

"Evelyn has a boyfriend named Thomas Ellis, and Brandon's girlfriend is Thomas's sister Georgiana Ellis. They're actually twins." He answered. "But not me, I don't have a girlfriend. Actually, come to think of it, I've never had a girlfriend before." He didn't seem upset by it. It actually made him seem more carefree.

"I've never had a boyfriend before either; my friends always fought over them so I didn't bother. But I never had to go anywhere with them and their boyfriends. You must really feel like the fifth wheel." I told him sympathetically. I couldn't imagine having to go out on dates with my brothers and sisters when they're all coupled up. I would have felt so invisible. I felt really sorry for him.

"It's not so bad." He said casually, shrugging. "You either get used to it or you don't. That's just how it is I guess." He turned his eyes back to the road.

"I guess so."

After a little while, Andrew pulled off of the main road and onto a gavel path through the trees.

"We're almost there. This is actually our driveway." he informed us. I gaped openmouthed at him. Driveway. This huge stretch of road in front of me was a driveway? Damn.

Ahead I saw the trees parted and revealed the most stunning sight I had ever seen. Out of the trees was a gorgeous meadow filled with wildflowers of all kinds, and in the meadow's center stood the most amazing house I had ever seen. I heard Damien whistle from the back seat, but all I could do was stare. I had two words to describe this house. Holy. Shit.

The house was huge and three stories high. The exterior was white, with a huge wooden wrap around porch. I could just barely see the huge garage on the other side of the house. The back wall of the house was made up entirely of glass, and it overlooked the valleys and hills behind the house. Far in front of the house I could see the beach and ever moving ocean. It was so incredibly beautiful.

Andrew stopped the car in front of the porch and turned off the car, getting out. He went around to my side and opened my door for me to step out. Huh, never had anyone do that for me before. But I liked it. Brandon pulled up next to us in his monster jeep, and then another car pulled up next to him. I practically purred when I saw the new car.

The newcomer's car was a hotrod red M3 convertible, with a black leather interior. Sitting on that interior were a pair of blondes. The girl was tall and statuesque; someone you'd expect to see on the cover of a magazine. She had flowing blonde hair down to the middle of her back and light blue eyes. She wore blue skinny jeans and black ballet flats. Her shirt was red like her car, with ruffles down to her waist. She had on a large heart necklace that was blood red. Overall, she was gorgeous. Her brother was different. He wore simple blue jeans and tennis shoes, with a brown t-shirt on top. His blonde hair was slightly mussed from the wind, and he had sparkling baby blue eyes.

When they got out they practically ran to their lover's embrace. I almost awwed. They're all so cute together. Laura came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder and said "Welcome home Maddie." This was already amazingly perfect. Only one small thing would make it better, but I doubt they'd have it...

"Hey Maddie! Damien! You guys like horseback riding right?" Evelyn asked and then continued, "Well we have our own personal stables down behind the house; we all love horseback riding too! Laura's idea was that we could go to the guy we get our horses from and let you guys pick out your own! The guy's a professional, he trains his horses to the max; you won't find any better ones in the entire world! So whaddya say? Come on Mads; I need a new trail buddy!" she gave me her pouty face and I laughed at her, while nodding my head. I was gonna get my own horse!

"Evelyn, I would love that! Thank you so much!" I said. Evelyn squealed and ran over to me, giving me a hug and jumping up and down. I laughed and jumped up and down with her. Soon Georgiana joined us; it's a girl thing. Finally we settled down and Evelyn grabbed my hand, excited to show me my room. She dragged me inside with more strength than I would have guessed for her small size and showed me the house. She dragged me through the living room, kitchen, dining room, the basement, and then up the stairs. As we made our way up to the third floor she pointed out rooms as we went by.

"That's my room, and here's Laura's study, Connor's study. On this floor it's Connor and Laura's room, Brandon's room, and Damien's room. On this floor we have the guest room, Andrew's room, and here's your room. You're gonna love it!" she squealed excitedly. I opened the door to find the most beautiful and me-type room I had ever seen. It was the room I had always dreamed of.

The room was spacious with the back wall having a lot of windows, with a larger and rounded one in the middle, looking out towards the stables. The carpet was a soft green, like grass. The bed was huge and made of many brown colors. The bed frame was wooden and had many carved leaves and flowers in it. The walls were painted in many browns and greens, and were made to resemble the forest in my room. There was a wooden desk and vanity, and I had two doors that led to the bathroom and closet. I turned around to Evelyn with my mouth hanging open and squealed loudly, jumping up and down.

I gripped her in a hug and said "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" repeatedly. She laughed and jumped up and down with me. I calmed down and told her I wanted to practice my flute quickly, so she left. I put my bags on the bed and pulled out my flute. I had a small bench with pillow cushions on it sitting in front of the largest of my many windows. I noticed outside the window was a mini balcony that I could sit on. I opened the window and climbed out to the balcony and sat with my flute, breathing the fresh ar.

I had memorized all my own personal music by now. I thought of one of my songs and began to play. It was a very soft and soothing melody, but still complicated at the same time. It had a bit of traditional songs in it too. It was soft and then got a little faster and more cheery. When it ended I put my flute down and laughed. That song was so funny it always made me smile. I put my flute back to lips and played my favorite song, the one I played for Damien the day I met him.

As I started my song I could feel a prickling on the back of my neck, telling me someone was watching and listening to my music. I ignored them and continued to play my melody. Once it was finished, I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around and saw Andrew standing there with a smile on his face. He stopped clapping and said "That was amazing. What song is that?" he asked me.

"It's called Waltz Fantasy; I wrote it." I told him. His jaw dropped.

"You wrote that? That's awesome!" he exclaimed. I thanked him and came back inside, putting my flute on my desk. Andrew handing me a pair a slick brown boots. I put them on and saw with surprise that they fit me perfectly. We hurried downstairs where Evelyn led everyone out to the well-worn path leading to the Markley Stables.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Horses**

When we got closer to the stables I first noticed with approval how clean and tidy they were. Inside were fourteen stalls, seven on each side. There was also a tack room, a feed room, and equipment shed. The Markleys and Ellises went to get their horses ready. I watched them all get ready with interest.

Laura's horse was a plump light chestnut with a honey colored mane. It whinnied shyly as I came to stroke it. Laura told me her name is Coconut.

Connor's horse was a grey horse; probably about 16 hands tall. It was healthily thin with a clean white mane. It stood patiently still as Connor brushed it, and didn't move when I stroked it. His name was Lightning.

Evelyn's horse was a thin black one, very lean and fast looking. It's main was also black, and when I came near she snorted and backed up fairly quickly. It was fairly small; some would almost consider it a large pony rather than a small horse, but I knew better. Her name was Merida.

Brandon's horse was a big brute. It was a huge dark gray horse, most likely gaited. He was pretty big, and from his stance he thought of himself as big too. Its mane was black and he seemed very muscular. I decided I wouldn't push it. Brandon told me he named his horse Dominator. I laughed at that one.

Georgiana's horse was a soft white Arabian, very lean and gentle. It seemed very calm and was quiet as Georgiana brushed it; there was a common peace between the two. She softly told me her horse's name was Hailey. I smiled and moved on.

Thomas's horse was a large gelding with a buckskin coat. Its mane was black and it had an older look to it, like it was a young horse you would see in a cowboy movie. It was very calm and patient as Thomas began saddling it. As he saddled he told me his horse's name was Cowboy. How ironic.

Andrew's horse was a tall, well muscled horse. It was a brown and white painted wild mustang. It had white half socks on its hooves, and had its eyes closed as Andrew stroked it softly. I quietly walked up next to him and stroked the horse as well. The horse's eyes fluttered open in surprise at not being familiar with the other hand stroking its back. It turned its big head towards me, and I stared directly into its eyes. I stroked the horse's cheek and scratched it by the ears. It closed its eyes and relaxed almost immediately. Andrew told me his name was Hidalgo.

I smiled and left Andrew to finish getting his horse ready. There were two other occupied stalls in the stable. "Whose horses are those?" I asked Connor as he walked by.

"Those are the guest horses for when we have visitors. You and Damien will ride those two to the stables so we can get you a horse of your own. The man who sells them to us trains them, but doesn't name them. He leaves that up to the new owners." he explained. I nodded my head and quickly ran over to one of the stalls to a get my horse ready.

The horse I was to be riding was called Ausophalt. Ausophalt was a beautiful grey horse, with some light grey speckles all over it. Its mane was a wispy white. It was very lean but still powerful looking. It was also very patient, standing calmly as I finished saddling it. Laura came over and eyed my horse carefully. She smiled in obvious approval and told me the others were warming up outside. As I led Ausophalt outside, Damien followed me with his horse Ferra. Ferra was a strong looking brown horse with a deep black mane. It seemed to be very easy and calm with Damien around.

I led my horse outside and joined the circle of humans and horses warming up for the ride. I stopped to occasionally tighten my horse's synch. When my horse and I had a tight synch and were warmed up, I mounted and started some easy formations. Mostly I posted at the trot in the circle with everyone else. When we were ready, we set out at a posting trot down the hill towards the fields.

When we reached the fields, I pushed my horse into a soft canter, and then nudged him into a gallop. Glancing back, I saw everyone else pick up a gallop as well. Andrew came up to ride next to me, and we veered a little to jump over the many logs in the way. As we jumped, our horses stayed in sync; each footfall matched each other. A few minutes later I could see a very large barn in the distance. As we got closer and it got bigger, I realized just how massive this place was.

The barn was huge, and judging by the size it had probably 200 horses, all well trained and fit to be the best. I was shocked beyond words. I glanced over at Andrew to see a light smile playing at his lips. We slowed to a trot and stopped at a green metal fence surrounding the place. We dismounted and I followed the others' examples of tying my horse to the fence. Andrew opened the gate for me and we all went in.

As we entered we saw a thin man with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, brown boots, a tan t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket over it. He was smiling when he came up to us.

"Ah, Connor! So good t' see ya me friend! What kin' I do fer' ya?" he asked us with an accent.

"We need two new horses for our two new family members. Maddie, Damien, this is Wat, a very old friend of mine and the owner of this ranch." he introduced us. I shook the man's hand, as did Damien. Wat was very friendly and helpful. He pointed towards the barn and told us to go have a look.

Damien and I started on opposite ends of the barn and began to look at the horses. After a few minutes, Damien called me over and pointed to the stall in front of him. "How about this one for me?" he asked. I glanced in.

The horse he was pointing at was a paint, with white, brown, and black spots all over. He had white socks on all four hooves, and was very well built. He had a lot of muscle, was fairly tall, and looked gaited. The perfect horse for Damien. "What're you gonna name him?" I asked Damien. He stood in thought for a few moments.

"Gunner." he told me. He smiled and went into the stall to see the horse closer. I continued to wander around, not really finding any horses that caught my attention. I was nearing the end of the stables and beginning to lose hope on finding the perfect horse, when the horse in the stall I was passing stomped a hoof. I turned to look at him and thought _This is the one._

The horse that seemed agitated was very large; a warhorse. He was a roan with dark brownish black coat and a black mane. He had no markings, but you could see intelligence in his eyes. He was more powerfully built than Dominator was, and looked fast at the same time. I opened the stall door and quietly walked in. The brute watched me with a cautious eye. I stood still, and the horse stared into my eye. Neither of us blinked for a long moment, and then we both blinked simultaneously. I smiled; this was the one. I felt connected to the animal already.

The horse slowly walked forward towards me and nudged my shoulder with its head. He nudged me again and whickered. I cocked my head to the side, puzzled, until he bent his head down to my level to look me in the face. I reached a hand up and slowly scratched him behind the ears. His eyes slid closed and calm settled over us. Me and this horse were bonded.

"Faran." I murmured, so quietly I barely heard it. The horse twitched his ears and opened his eyes to stare at me, as if he heard me. I smiled at him and said "Faran." He bobbed his head up and down, as if nodding to me. I laughed and he whinnied with me. I stopped stroking him and went back to his stall door.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I told him. Somehow, he seemed to understand and took a step back and stood patiently. I smiled at him again and left his stall, going down the aisle towards Wat, who was currently talking with Laura. When Laura noticed me she turned and asked if I had found a horse. I nodded enthusiastically and led them to Furan's stall.

When Faran saw me he came forward to the edge of the stall and whinnied at me. Wat looked surprised at my selection immensely.

"This horse was me hardes' t' train. Took 'im a long time t' learn any disc'plin and h' seemed t' e'joy bitin n' kickin people, the rider n' partic'lar. He's ill temper'd, strong, but alsa' very intell'gent. I'm surpris'd he's in his stall 't all; usually he finds eh way out n' is runnin round here messin things up. I've nev'r rec'mmended him t' any'ne because I knew they prob'ly wouldn't be able t' handle 'im." he told me seriously. I opened the stall door and walked in to Faran, who backed up to give me space.

I walked up to Faran and stroked his ears, then stroked his back. I patted him a few times softly and walked around behind him, inspecting him for a moment, and to prove he wouldn't hurt me. When I came around, Wat looked like the sky had just turned purple. I laughed and Faran whinnied with me. Then, Faran surprised them and walked forward, opening his stall gate and walking out with my hand on his shoulder. He walked in a circle and then stopped and stood patiently next to me. Wat eyed him cautiously and said "Aight, I'll have Laura fill out th' papr'work, but m' warnin ya, he's a nasty brute." he told me.

Faran bared his teeth at Wat and stamped his foot, but didn't make a move to approach him. Wat turned to go get Furan's tack and personal grooming kit. I stroked Furan's back some more and murmured to him "You don't like being cooped up in a stall, do you? No worries; you won't have to stay in a stall when you come to stay with me, just come back when I call for you, okay?" He bobbed his head up and down in agreement as Wat came back with all of Furan's things. He set them down and left me to get Faran ready. Andrew came walking down the aisle in the stables looking confused.

He glanced from me to my horse and back again, as if completely baffled. I giggled quietly and Faran whickered just as quietly, but of coarse Andrew heard us. He raised an eyebrow, and Faran and I shook our heads at the same time. I continued to groom Faran, noticing he was already relatively clean. When he was ready, I put his tack on him and noticed it curved in all the right places; like another part of him. I fitted him into his tack and walked him around the aisle in circles and squiggles, tightening his synch. When I reached a certain buckle spot, I jerked his saddle and found it completely tight, but it seemed comfortable to Faran.

I led Faran down the aisle and out into the sunlight. Wat pointed me towards an outdoor arena where Damien and Gunner were walking in circles. Laura finished my paperwork and I entered the arena. I mounted Faran with more ease than I thought possible considering his enormous height and began to walk around, looking at all the obstacles we passed. There were barrels, jumps, poles, bridges, wooden pathways and logs placed strategically around the arena for practicing. I went to the edge of the arena and put Faran at a trot and weaved through a set of poles.

Wat and the Markleys were all watching us carefully, their gazes flicking back and forth between Damien and me, except for Andrew. His eyes flicked to Damien once, and then he continued to watch me carefully, assessing me. He never took his eyes off me. For a moment our eyes connected and I felt a tingling in me, but decided to ignore it and went back to riding.

After that I sped up his trot, got into two-point, and did a three series of jumps with ease. All the jumps were feather soft and easy. As I got used to Faran, I began to notice how he didn't really need the signals like Gunner did. I whispered "Canter" to myself so softly Faran shouldn't have been able to hear it, but he picked up a canter for me. I grinned and suddenly thought _He's probably going to test how strong I am, and how well I can stay on him. We'll see what he can do._

Sure enough, five seconds later, Faran bucked wildly and violently. I held on as he bucked again and then reared, but I had no problems holding on, He then went into a wild gallop around the arena, doing sharp turns to throw me off. Then he came to a halt and started to lay down to roll on me, but I nailed his gut once and he seemed to lose the idea when he whinnied. The whinny sounded a lot like his way of saying "Ow, that hurt." I giggled and Faran relaxed, turning his head to look back at me, and in his eyes I saw acceptance, as if to say _You'll do just fine._

I laughed and he whinnied loudly again. He seemed to become excited because he started prancing outrageously. I laughed and he whinnied again before going back to a regular trot. During the entire scene Andrew looked extremely worried, more so than everyone else in there. His eyes stayed locked on my moving form. Once Faran settled down he relaxed a little, but watched my horse and I warily. I smiled calmly at him and saw him relax immensely as he smiled back.

After that, I led Faran to the gate and dismounted. Wat came up to me and said "Miss, I' n'ver seen any'ne more fit t' have that horse 'an you. No'ne I knew woulda' been able t' control 'im on 'is buckin spree like that. Congrads' Miss." he said. I felt immensely proud of myself. Andrew came over and picked me up, giving me a swinging hug. I laughed and hugged him back before he set me down. From the corner of my eye I noticed Evelyn looking smug but always completely overjoyed. Huh, wonder what that's about? I decided I'd ask her later as Andrew set me down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - More Than A Buddy**

I walked back to the outer gate with Andrew and everyone else, leading Faran who seemed excited to be finally leaving this place. We got outside the gate and I looked over at Ausophalt and Ferra. Before I could ask, Andrew explained "Wat will take them back to our stables when he has some free time later; don't worry." he whispered in my ear. I could feel the shivers go down my spine and I could only nod. I mounted up onto my horse with everyone else and we set out into the fields again. Connor and Laura said they were going to head back home to get dinner ready. We teenagers decided to stay out for a while longer.

I rode in front of everyone else next to Andrew in comfortable silence, while Evelyn and Geo babbled on about fashion and Brandon, Thomas, and Damien talked about football again. I rolled my eyes at them and felt Faran huff in annoyance. Evelyn and Georgiana were talking way too loudly for my liking. I glanced over at Andrew the same time he glanced at me with an annoyed expression on his face. I snorted at him and glanced back at Evelyn.

"Hey Evelyn!" Evelyn's head shot up to look at me. "Me and Andrew are going to ride ahead, maybe take a trail and then head to the house. See you later?" I asked her. She nodded and continued talking to Georgiana about her nails. I rolled my eyes one more time and felt Faran huff again. I giggled. It was hilarious how in tune with each other Faran and I were. I glanced at Andrew and found him already staring at me, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at him and then he shot off way ahead of me.

"Oh no he doesn't. Let's get him Faran; show him who the faster runner is eh?" I asked Faran. Faran snorted and tossed his head before leaping into a gallop. He was fast! I was surprised at how easy it was for me to hang onto him. He easily caught up to Andrew and passed him without his breathing getting heavier like a normal horse's would. This was as easy as walking for him.

I glanced back to see Andrew staring after me with a shocked expression on his face. I laughed a tinkling and flowing laugh, and I could hear it moving across the plain. A bunch of birds flew up into the sky when they heard me. Faran whinnied loudly and jumped a log.

"Alright, slow down Faran. Match his pace; it'll be easier." I told him. Faran didn't slow down, but wheeled around and circled Andrew once before slowing down and matching his horse's pace hoof for hoof. Andrew blinked a couple times before giving me a breathtakingly crooked smile. I smiled back and asked Andrew "Want to just head back home and chillax for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's go." He said. He pushed his horse back into a gallop, and I matched his pace. We soon made it back to the stables. I noticed that the stall next to Andrew's had a brass plate that said Faran on it like everyone else's did. I led Faran into his stall and took off his tack and brushed him down. He didn't have any sweat marks and seemed totally relaxed. I put his tack on the wall between Andrew's stall and my own and opened the gate wide for Faran. He walked up to me and stared into my eyes again.

"When I want you to come back here for another ride or something like that, I'll whistle for you, okay?" I asked Faran. He bobbed his head up and down and loped outside into the grass and then took off at a carefree gallop. I laughed quietly and went to put Furan's tack away. When I came back from the tack room Andrew was looking between me and my horse's Empty stall. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back. Forth. I laughed but he still looked confused.

"I told Faran he didn't have to stay in a stall because I knew he hated it in there, so I'm letting him run around outside. He'll come back though." I assured him.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

I shrugged and said "I just do. Let's go back to the house." I told him. I raced him up the hill towards the house and lost by an inch. We were both out of breath so we just sat in the grass to catch our breath. I layed back to look up at the clouds and Andrew lied next to me. As we sat looking up at the clouds I began to realize just how close to me Andrew was. My breathing started to speed up slightly, my heart beat faster, and I could feel an electrical spazz going through me, making me ache to reach over and touch him.

What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before, even when a guy would be touching me, I never felt the urge to touch him back. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way now. Hmm.

I sat deep in thought and glanced over at Andrew out of the corner of my eye. He had his eyes closed and a strained expression on his face, like he was fighting something. I imagined I looked the same way. Wait, did that mean we both had the same problems, or was his something totally different? I didn't have an answer, but I knew I'd been staring too long at him, so I looked back up at the sky. The clouds were starting to change into light pinks and oranges. Sunset already? Everyone would be getting back soon.

I sat up slowly to avoid head rush, and glanced over at Andrew. He still had that strained look on his face. I reached out slowly and put my hand on his arm. His eyelids fluttered open and he glanced up at me. I was worried about him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He didn't answer right away, just sat there staring at me. After a moment he sighed and sat up.

"I'll be fine." he told me. He still looked sad, and I wasn't sure why.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and then released it. For a moment we sat in silence. I saw his face suddenly brighten up and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Hey Maddie, do you want to go horseback riding on the trails with me tomorrow?" he asked me. I could see the worry hidden in his eyes, as if my answer would really take a toll on him.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Sure, I'd love to Andrew!" I told him. I've always loved trail riding. It was my favorite part of horseback riding when I was younger. Andrew seemed pleased with my response, for he smiled again. He got up off the ground and offered me a hand to help me up. After he hauled me up off the ground, he didn't let get of my hand. He stared at me for a moment, searching for something in my eyes. After another moment he gently tugged my hand, pulling me inside. I followed him upstairs and into his room. I fell in love with the room immediately.

My room had most of my nature side in me, but it didn't have my music side. This room was full of music, cd's, papers. I went over and browsed his cd collection while he sat on the couch and watched me. He seemed fairly entertained with me scanning his cd's. When I came upon a No Doubt cd I turned to look at him in surprise. No Doubt was more of a girl band. He shrugged at me and I shook my head, chuckling to myself while putting the cd back.

I went over to his window and looked outside, watching the sunset. Andrew came to stand next to me and watch it as well. When the sun had pretty well set, I sighed and made my eyes lose their focus, staring at a thin veil of nothingness. I could still see everything clearly, but I didn't really try to notice it. This allowed me to think easier.

What was I supposed to do about Andrew? He was acting weird, and I felt weird. I've only known him for a day, and I felt like I've known him my entire life! I wasn't sure what to do, but I already knew I thought of him as more than just a buddy. More like.. I loved him. Wait, did I just think that? I _love_ him? Is that even possible for me? The real question is, does he love me back?

I had no answer, but I was once again hyperaware of him standing right next to me. I mentally scolded myself for this. I just needed to chill out and relax. After all, I've only been here a day.

I refocused my eyes and just then noticed Andrew saying "Maddie? Mads, are you okay?" he sounded worried. I wonder how long he'd been doing that for. He waved his hand in front of my face and I involuntarily flinched and everything snapped back into focus. I turned towards him and saw his worried face. I reached up and rubbed my fingers on his forehead where he had it scrunched up. He relaxed at my touch and then closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I held my fingers still and rubbed his hair with my thumb slowly. I heard what sounded like a purr come from his throat and I stopped moving completely. What the heck?

His eyes fluttered open and I snorted, saying "Andrew, did you just _purr?_" He looked confused for a moment before he grinned shyly at me. I burst into laughter, and after a moment he joined me. We laughed for a moment, and when it died down, he had a strange twinkle in his eyes. I grinned mischievously at him before poking his shoulder.

"Tag; you're it!" I told him, running out of his room. He laughed and ran after me. I ran down the stairs and hallways and then out the front door and into the meadow. Andrew was right behind me. I ran quickly across the meadow, trying to distance myself from him, laughing. I was having so much fun!

Without warning, something slammed into me from behind and we both fell into the grass, rolling around. Whatever it was it pinned me down. I opened my eyes and stared into the twinkling eyes of Andrew, a grand smile on his face. He laughed at me and said "Gotcha!"

I laughed and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I didn't use all my strength, but still, I should've been able to push him off. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and before I could figure out why, he reached down and began to tickle me. My loud laugh filled the otherwise quiet meadow as I tried to squirm away from Andrew's fingertips without avail. Finally, I stopped trying to squirm away. Time to turn the tables.

I reached up with my free hand and began to tickle him as well. He burst into a fit of laughter and fell off of me, trying to get away from my tickling. I crawled up onto his chest and continued to tickle him, showing no mercy. Finally, after a few minutes I stopped. Andrew reached up and messed up my hair, saying "You brat" and laughing again.

I got up off of him and bowed, saying humbly "Thank you kind sir." I reached down and gave him a hand to help him up. I hauled him up off the ground, but he lost his footing and toppled into me, and we both fell back into the grass laughing.

"Andrew..*giggle*.. I think you...*giggle*..missed the point..*giggle*..of me pulling you back up." I giggled again. "The idea was so that you would be standing..*giggle*..not back in the grass!" I burst into a fit of giggles. Andrew laughed and that's when I noticed he was still on top of me. I pushed him off and got up and started to run in the opposite direction of the house, laughing "Can't catch me Andrew!"

He laughed and got up and started chasing me, yelling back "Oh yes I can!" I laughed again and ran into the shady cover of the trees, pursued by a gaining Andrew. I ran deeper into the forest and could hear Andrew yelling that he'd still get me. I yelled back that he couldn't catch me and kept running. Soon he was almost right on my heels. I took a sharp turn and after that he had trouble keeping up with me, since I kept doing loops and zigzags. Finally, he caught up and pummeled me into the leaves.

We laughed and rolled around in the leaves, trying to pin each other down. Finally we calmed down and lied down next to each other, catching our breath. I turned over to look at him, and suddenly noticed it was getting very dark out. I pulled Andrew to his feet and said "Come on Andrew, we should be getting home." He nodded, then looked around. I also noticed he hadn't let go of my hand again.

"Which way is home?" he asked me. We looked around and I shrugged. I stuck my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly. It sounded obnoxious in the silence under the trees. I stood there and waited. After another two minutes, I put my fingers to my lips and whistled again. A minute later I heard a shrill whinny from our left. I turned, turning Andrew with me, and heard the sound of approaching footfalls. A moment later Faran burst through the brush and stopped in front of us, whickering happily. I scratched him behind the ears and told him "Down Faran."

Faran knelt down onto his knees and I climbed onto his back, even though there was no saddle. I pulled Andrew with me so that he was sitting behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist securely and I clicked my tongue so Faran would get up. He got steadily to his feet and stood there waiting for me.

"Let's go home Faran." I told him. He whinnied and started trotting through the trees without incident. Once I felt confident enough I asked him to pick up a canter through the trees and underbrush. We moved steadily through the trees, and after about ten minutes the trees began to thin and we could see the lights from the house. When we got out into the open Faran galloped towards the front porch while Andrew held on tightly to my waist. Faran gradually slowed down to a trot and then slowed down to a stop in front of the house.

Andrew slid down from the back and offered me his hands. I turned and brought my right leg over in front of me and used his hands to get down with. Once I was off Furan's back I let go of one of Andrew's hands and stroked Furan's neck softly.

"Thank you Faran. Go rest now." I told him. He whinnied and took off into the woods, leaving us standing there. I smiled up at Andrew and he grinned back.

"For a moment, I thought we were really stuck out there." he said.

"Nah, I knew we'd be fine." I told him, grinning. He grinned back and pulled me into the house behind him. When we got inside we found Brandon, Damien, and Thomas on the floor in front of the TV playing Xbox. Georgiana and Evelyn were sitting on the couch talking, Connor was sitting in the chair reading a book, and at that moment Laura came bustling out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Andrew, Maddie, there you are! We were wondering where you went off too." She told us. Then she directed her attention to everyone seated in the living room and said "Come on everyone; dinner is ready!" She went back into the kitchen quickly. At the sound of food, Brandon, Damien, and Thomas paused their game and got up, running towards the smell of food. Evelyn and Georgiana both rolled their eyes and followed them at a more delicate pace. Connor marked the page in his book and followed them in as well.

Andrew and I entered the dining room and sat next to each other in the last two available chairs. I noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand, although I wasn't complaining. When everyone began to dig in Andrew released my hand and began to eat. I saw a bowl of fruits sitting on the table and when Laura noticed my stare she gestured towards the bowl, saying "I was told you loved fruit." she said.

I nodded and said "It's all I eat for the most part. Occasionally I'll eat something meaty or a piece of bread, but not very often." I told her. She nodded her head and gestured again to the bowl. I grabbed it and pulled out a couple apples, a banana, and some grapes and began munching on them. In five minutes I had finished all of it and I felt full. I got up from the table and took my plate into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. I turned around and saw Andrew coming through the door with his plate, so I waited. After he had put it in the dishwasher I grabbed his hand and we walked upstairs to my room.

When I opened my room I let go of his hand and ran across the room and flung myself on my bed, laughing. I had always wanted to do that. I heard footsteps followed by an "oomph!" as Andrew jumped onto the mattress next to me, laughing. I laughed too and sat up at the same time Andrew did. I was about to get off the bed to go practice my flute when I felt an arm around my waist and suddenly I was flung backwards onto the mattress again.

A laughing Andrew came into view, and he said "Didn't get very far did you?" I rolled us over so I was on top of him and began to tickle him. He burst into laughter and begged me to stop. I only tickled him more and laughed with him. Suddenly he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. My laughing ceased.

"Uh oh." I said, right as Andrew rolled us over so that he was on top of me and began tickling me, showing no mercy whatsoever. After a few minutes he stopped and I layed there trying to catch my breath from laughing so much. Andrew was still laughing. I opened my eyes and he was _right there_. Inches away from my face. He stopped laughing and I his eyes were fixed on mine. We were slowly leaning towards each other, and our eyes were slipping closed.

Our lips met in a very soft and gentle kiss, and it felt like I was tazered through my heart, because suddenly my body was Alive and tingling all over from his touch. I fingered my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me, kissing him more. Andrew had his arms to the side so he was supporting his weight a little and had his hands on the sides of my face. He kissed me softly, but yet sweetly and passionately. Any doubts I had before now were completely erased.

Andrew pulled back from me and I slowly opened my eyes to see his Emerald eyes shining into mine. I reached up and kissed him once more with my hands on the sides of his face. Andrew had a small grin on his lips, when suddenly it turned into a large smile that I couldn't help but return. Andrew rolled off of me so that he was lying next to me. I scooted over so my head was laying on his chest. He put his arm around my waist and I sighed in content. This was where I wanted to be, right here.

"I love you Maddie." he murmured quietly. I smiled and kept my eyes closed.

"I love you too Andrew." I replied softly. I nuzzled deeper into his side and stayed curled up there for a while. Finally I opened my eyes and glanced sideways at my alarm clock to check the time. It had only been an hour since dinner, but it had felt like forever ago. I flipped myself over slowly onto Andrew's chest so I could stare up at him. He had his eyes closed and there was a small smile on his lips.

He slowly opened his Emerald eyes to see my sky blue ones. I stretched up, closing my eyes, and kissed him slowly, savoring it. His lips began moving more urgently against mine, and I could suddenly feel the same urgency running through my veins. I kissed him back with equal force, when suddenly he deepened the kiss. I happily agreed and moved in harmonization with him. After a few minutes we slowed down and then pulled back for much needed air.

I rested my chin on his chest and stared up into his gorgeous eyes and grinned at him. He grinned back at me and pulled me up so I was laying next to him with his arm around me and my head still laying on his chest a little.

Suddenly I had the most random thought of what Evelyn would say if she could see us. I snorted and imagined her jumping up and down squealing.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Andrew asked me softly.

I giggled and said "I was just thinking of what Evelyn will do when she finds out." I told him. He snorted. "See? It's funny." I told him.

He sighed and said happily "You know what? I don't really care what Evelyn has to say. I mean," he glanced over at me, "It's not really going to matter what she says." he told me.

I nodded and said "True."

"That doesn't bug you does it? The fact that we've known each other for a day and we're already going out, and that the family is just going to have to deal with it?" he asked me unsurely, trying to make sure I was alright with all of this. Hmm, how to make him understand? I sat in thought for a moment before turning towards him and staring straight into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. After a moment I pulled back and he grinned. "I'm guessing you're okay with all of this then?" He asked me. I gave him one more quick kiss before laying my head back on his chest.

"Does that answer your question?" I teased him.

He pretended to think about it. "I don't know Mads, maybe I still just don't get it." he teased back. I rolled over so I was laying on top of his chest again.

"Well in that case, perhaps I'll have to make things a little clearer." No sooner were the words out of my mouth and his lips were upon mine, kissing me with a new fire. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands in his soft hair. He held his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me fervently. When I pulled back for air his kisses didn't falter, he just moved to my neck. He kissed up and down my neck and then back up to my face. He kissed across to my lips and at the same time rolled us over so that he was holding his weight above me.

After a while the fervency retreated and we slowed to soft and sweet kisses. I pulled back and opened my eyes to see him already staring at me.

"So, you were saying?" I asked him, grinning. He grinned back and then laughed. His laugh was so musical, I could listen to it all day. Speaking of musical...

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked him out of the blue. He stopped laughing and answered.

"Yes, I play piano. Do you?" he asked, curious. I nodded on his chest and said "Flute."

He grinned and said "Thomas plays guitar, Brandon plays drums, Evelyn can play the alto sax, and Georgiana can play the fiddle and violin. We're a very musical family." he said, chuckling to himself. I grinned.

"Would you like to play with me?" I asked him suddenly. He thought about it for a moment before sitting up, bringing me with him. He nodded and got up, helping me off the bed. I ran to grab my flute and music binder from my desk. Andrew went to his room to get his music folder and came back a moment later. We walked downstairs on the main floor where the piano was situated and he sat on the bench. I hopped up on top of the piano with my flute and music and set it all up. I pulled out my flute and stroked it for a moment before bringing it to my lips to warm up. I stopped myself before I began to play.

I looked down at Andrew and said "Twelve major scales?" He nodded his hand and flexed his fingers before giving the count off. Twelve Major Scales was something I learned in my 8th grade year at my old school. It wasn't difficult, and it was definitely good for warming up. Once we finished with it, we played some classics before sharing music. I was surprised that he writes his own songs too, but mine were for a living.

"You know, you can sell these songs and make a lot of money off of them, you know that right?" he asked me. I hadn't known that, so I shook my head at him. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hey Frank, I've got another musical genius over here with me, and I think you should see her music...Yeah, she's good...That's perfect, no problems...Alright, thanks Frank, see you Monday...bye." Andrew hung up and told me "There's a guy named Frank that owns a record company for classical music, and I've been selling him my music for about a year now. He's always looking for more music. We have a meeting with him on Monday." he explained.

I hopped off of the piano and ran to Andrew, crushing him in a huge hug. "Thank you Andrew." I told him, squeezing him tighter.

"You're welcome love." he replied, hugging me back. I let go of him and sat on the bench next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, what day is today?" I asked him.

"Friday." he responded immediately. After a moment's thought I smiled.

"So, how early are we getting up tomorrow?" I asked him.

"How early do you usually get up in the mornings?" he asked me.

"Six a.m. every morning" I told him. He whistled lowly.

"I'd never be able to get up that early every day. How about eight?" he offered. I thought about it.

"I guess that works." I told him. I could manage sleeping in for once. I grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him upstairs and into my room. I once again ran and flung myself onto the bed. Andrew jumped up next to me and wrapped both his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his side. Surprisingly, I was so tired that I fell asleep seconds later...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - My Love**

_Andrew_

I held on to the love of my life as she slept, watching her beautiful face with a smile. Today had been the longest, but best day of my life. First I got a new friend, who was so much like me, then I had an incredible day with her, then she confessed that she loved me, and now here she is asleep in my arms. Could this day have been any better? I don't think so.

She had a small smile on her face as she slept, and I couldn't help but just watch her. It's amazing how I've only known her for a day. It feels like we've known each other forever.

She stirred a little in her sleep and I heard her sigh and murmur "Andrew." I smiled. She sleep talks; that's so cute. She murmured my name more, and I couldn't go to sleep. I just sat there listening to her say my name, over and over. I sighed and put my head down beside hers, trying to get some sleep. She abruptly stopped saying my name and I could hear her breathing start to get laborious. Puzzled, I raised my head to look at her beautiful face.

The small smile from her face was gone, and in it's place was a grimace of pain. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead when she began to talk again.

"No..Andrew...Come back! Must...find...Andrew...could...be hurt...no...no...no...No! Andrew!" She screamed my name and she shot up in bed, panting heavily and looking around with wild eyes. When she caught sight of my worried green ones she broke down into tears and buried her face in my shirt. Suddenly I heard her broken whisper "You disappeared."

I furrowed my brow and shushed her. "It's alright Mads, I'm here, I'm here, shh." I tried to calm her down. After a few minutes her tears receded and she calmed down. I rubbed her hair and held her as she calmed down.

"What happened Maddie?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and then began to whisper.

"You and I were running through a meadow, when you suddenly disappeared into the trees. When you didn't come out I went to find you and I couldn't. You had disappeared. When I finally found you, you were talking to a strawberry blonde with blue eyes. She grabbed your hand and pulled you further into the forest. I followed you and when I stepped on a twig you turned around and told me to go home. Told me nothing I knew was real, and that I wasn't wanted, which is why I had no family. Then you just left. I think that's when I woke up, because in the dream I tried to follow you again, calling for you." Her words were broken. She didn't believe that dream did she?

"Love, you know I would never do that. I'll always be here for you, it was just a bad dream, shh." I shushed her again and held onto her tightly, rocking her back and forth. She took a while to calm down, and once she did she drifted peacefully back into sleep. I sighed in relief and gently layed her back down, lying next to her and drifting to sleep myself.

When I awoke in the morning, light was just starting to creep across the floor through the window; sunrise? I've never woken this early, so why did I today? It was then I noticed that I wasn't in my room, and that something was lying next to me. Glancing down, it all came flooding back to me. Maddie. She had a small smile on her perfect face; she looked peaceful. I glanced back at the window and heard a very quiet "Good morning."

I glanced down again, and noticed Maddie still sleeping, but I'm sure I heard her voice. I glanced around and when I looked down again I was suddenly staring at a pair of bright blue eyes.

I grinned. "Good morning, I thought you were asleep." I said to her. She sat up and stretched, popping her back and her arms. She pulled a band off her arm and threw her hair into a ponytail before blinking and grinning at me.

"An art perfected over the years. It kept unwelcome company away." she told me. She shrugged her shoulders and literally jumped out of bed and ran to the window, her wide-awake eyes eagerly searching over the hills and valleys. After a moment she sighed and walked calmly back to the bed, hopping up to sit next to me, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that you're likely to catch flies Markley." she giggled. I quickly shut my mouth and she burst into a fit of giggles. I chuckled quietly, and then pounced on her. She yelped in surprise and then started giggling again as we wrestled. I was surprised by how strong she really was; I could barely hold her down. I'd hate to be the one under her glare when she's mad.

In the end I was able to pin her, and I laughed in victory. Suddenly my laugh was cut off as Maddie reached up and kissed me full on the lips. She pulled back and I pouted slightly.

"Come on hero, let's go get breakfast." As soon as she mentioned it I noticed how hungry I was. I got off of her and held her hand as we went downstairs and into the kitchen. Only Damien was sitting there, eating a bowl of cereal. When he saw us he got up and came over to give Maddie a hug, saying "I'm happy for you sis."

Maddie hugged him back and said to him "Thanks bro." Damien released her and went to go finish eating. I went to get a bowl of cereal as well while Maddie grabbed a green apple. Puzzled, I turned to Damien.

"How is it you just automatically knew when we came downstairs?" I asked him.

He shrugged and answered "The only time Maddie's ever had that look in her eyes before was when I asked her what she thought the perfect guy for her was; it was the one time she ever looked truly happy when I saw her. She had that same twinkle in her eyes when you came downstairs, so I just kind of knew." he shrugged again and got up to wash out his bowl.

Maddie sat in the chair next to me, munching on her apple happily. I finished my cereal and went to rinse out my bowl. When I came back Maddie was sitting on the bar stool, staring off into space and humming a song. The song brought tears to her eyes, and one slid slowly down her cheek. I came in quietly, so as not to startle her. I walked up to her silently and wiped away the tear.

I stared unto her eyes for a moment, searching, before asking "What were you humming?"

"You're Gonna Miss This. My mom and I used to sing this together all the time." she said.

I engulfed her in a hug and she hugged me back, sniffling a little. After a minute I pulled back and said "You should go get ready. We have a trail to hit today, remember?' I said, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and ran upstairs to get ready. I shook my head and went upstairs at a slower pace, taking my time. When I got to my room, I grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was clean, I got changed and went to Maddie's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." I heard my Angel's voice say. I opened the door and quietly stepped in. Maddie was sitting on the bench in front of her window, combing through her soft, smooth hair. Her hair was still soaked, and would've been dripping on the floor, except she had a towel on her shoulders.

I came in and took the comb from her to comb through the back of her hair. After a moment I stopped and she took the comb from me and got up, going to her vanity. She picked up her brush and gently brushed her hair back and then took a band off her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. Then she picked up a thicker band and put it on her neck before pushing it up to above her forehead. A white headband.

After a moment she picked up a teddy bear necklace and put it on her neck as a choker. Then she turned around and said "I'm ready."

She looked ready. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, her boots, and a white t-shirt with a bear on it that said 'Free Hugs'. I smiled at that and gave her a crushing hug, spinning her around. She laughed fully and the sound was music to my ears. I put her back on the floor and grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door. Before I reached the hallway, I felt a strong tug on my arm and I had to back step and turn around to keep my balance. When I turned around my lips were suddenly occupied.

Her kiss was urgent and loving at the same time; I hadn't known the combination could exist so strongly. I kissed her back with all the force I could muster and instantly deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of heated kissing, she slowed and pulled back, smiling and said "Let's go cowboy."

"Yehaw." I said, breathless and amazed. She noticed this and smirked at me, sending my heart into overdrive. She tugged my hand and I followed her down the stairs and outside towards the stables. Once we got there, she gave a shrill whistle. After a moment we heard a clatter of hooves and Faran came galloping into sight over a hilltop. He came galloping down the hill and into the stables, skidding to a stop in front of Maddie. She murmured something to him and he whinnied at her happily. Shaking my head, I went to go get Hidalgo ready. I would never understand those two.

As I brushed Hidalgo, I felt that common sense of peace I got around him when we were quiet like this. Hidalgo and I were connected, maybe not as much as Maddie and Faran, but we were connected all the same. We had an understanding with each other. As I began to saddle him, I looked over at Maddie. She was stroking Faran and murmuring to him, combing through his mane. I shook my head and finished saddling my horse, leading him out of the stall. Maddie was just putting her saddle on Faran, still talking to him. After she saddled and bridled Faran, she walked him around inside the stable and tightened his synch until it reached the center loop where hers was supposed to stop.

I tightened Hidalgo's synch and clambered up into his saddle carefully. I was surprised when Maddie gracefully and effortlessly climbed up into her saddle. When she noticed me staring, she smiled at me and murmured something to Faran. He flicked his ears forward for a moment, listening to something from afar, and then whinnied nervously. Maddie hummed to herself for a moment before she turned in her saddle and said "Best to stick to the Eastern trails if we want to be alone today. People are riding on the Western ones."

I nodded to her and said "To the East it is then."

She nodded and turned back around. Without her moving in the slightest, Faran picked up a sudden trot. Hidalgo followed after him, needing no command from me for some reason. Suddenly they both picked up a canter. When we topped the hill, they broke into an even gallop, Faran always ahead of Hidalgo. At some point, Faran slowed and made an abrupt turn into the forest, not seeming to follow any particular trail. Maddie was as relaxed as could be, as were the horses, but I was wary. I'd always stuck to the main trails around here; I'd never plunged right into the forest.

I took a deep breath. If Maddie could handle this calmly, then I would too. Suddenly Faran took a sharp left turn, and then a swinging right turn. He seemed to be making no sense, going in circles and zigzags. As if he was trying to throw someone off of his trail. I shrugged and continued to keep an eye on Maddie. Faran suddenly lurched to the left on a deer trail and broke into a canter, Hidalgo right behind him. I leaned low in my saddle to avoid the overhanging branches. Suddenly Faran took a sharp right, and went in a couple of zigzags before stopping next to the entrance of a cave.

Maddie hopped down from Faran and when I got down I said "Ow!" Maddie turned sharply and put a strict finger to her lips. She patted Faran and went over to Hidalgo and murmured in his ear. Then she patted him rump and stood back. Faran and Hidalgo turned and fled down the way they had come, back towards the deer trail to continue in that direction.

Maddie grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cave, unafraid at all. She took us so deep in the cave that the light behind us began to fade. It was almost pitch black when sunlight began to pour in from ahead of us. Maddie led me to a small and well-hidden opening at the back of the cave and crawled out, me behind her.

When I stepped up and out into the sunlight, I smiled. We were in a meadow, in a clearing in the middle of the thick forests. It was perfect. Maddie looked around in awe for a moment before she took off running around the circular meadow, laughing and jumping. I ran at her and, as gently as possible, slammed into her side and pushed both of us down into the grass and flowers. Maddie pretended to glare at me.

"And what was that for?" she asked.

"I missed you." I said simply, smiling. She laughed and tried to get up, but I was pinning her down.

She huffed and said "Andrew, let me up." I shook my head at her and kept her pinned beneath me.

"Please let me up?" she tried. I shook my head again, still smiling. I didn't want her to leave my arms now.

She put a finger to her chin and pretended to think about it, before she grinned to herself.

"How about a compromise?" she suggested.

I pretended to think about it. "What have you got in mind?" I asked.

"How about I kiss you, and if I feel like getting up after that, then you let me up. Deal?" she asked. I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Deal." I said, and crashed my lips down on hers. She wove her fingers into my hair and pulled me down lower on top of her. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss quickly, wanting to kiss her more and more as the seconds ticked by. She gladly deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms even more around my neck. After a minute she pulled back and softly kissed my lips one more time. I rested my forehead against hers and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Do you want up now?" I asked her quietly. She continued to stare into my eyes and then closed them and kissed me once more, whispering against my lips "No." I smiled down at her and slowly leaned my head forward, placing a very gentle kiss upon her lips. I was definitely not expecting her fervent answer, which in turn made me realize how much more I wanted to kiss her. We stayed there for who knows how long before we finally broke apart, gasping but smiling.

I rolled off of her and stood, offering her my hand. I pulled her up off the ground and she smiled before standing stock still, not seeming to do anything. I was about to ask her what she was doing when she put a finger to her lips. Not far off, I faintly heard a drumming sound... hoof beats I realized. Maddie glanced quickly at me before grabbing my hand and running across the meadow with me towards the cave.

We quickly ducked into the cave and went towards the other end when she stopped abruptly. I could hear voices ahead of us.

"You sure they went this way? Maybe they came here and then turned back." someone said. The cave was distorting the voices so they didn't sound right. Another person spoke.

"I'm positive they went in here, but I doubt the horses will like it. Tie them up and let's start walking." the other person suggested. I heard much movement, but suddenly I heard Maddie give a low growl.

She turned back around, but instead of going to the back exit we'd just come in through, she ducked to the side where there was a slit in the wall, hardly visible at all. I slipped in behind her and was surprised to find ourselves in another cave, much smaller though. My head was close to the ceiling, so I sat, pulling Maddie with me. We sat in silence before we heard them head down the tunnel towards us. We stayed silent as they passed. I listened to them until they were out of hearing range, and almost breathed a sigh of relief, but Maddie put a hand on my chest.

I looked down at her. She silently shook her head no, and pointed towards the mouth of the tiny cave we were in. Confused, I looked over towards the entrance but saw nothing. Maddie crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited. A minute later, we heard footsteps hurrying up the passageway towards where the others had gone. I glanced down at Maddie and she nodded. I let out the breath I had been holding.

Holding my hand tightly in her own, Maddie led me back out the mini-cave and to the original entrance of the cave. When we got out she put her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. A moment later, we heard the sound of hooves beating against the ground, heading our way. I braced myself, but Maddie seemed absolutely calm. I slowly calmed myself. From around a clump of trees a pair of horses came trotting through. I smiled. Faran and Hidalgo.

Maddie mounted up on Faran and I mounted on Hidalgo. Maddie whispered to Faran and said to me quickly "Hang on tight!"

I had just barely grabbed my reigns when Faran sprung into a trot and then straight into a canter. I held onto Hidalgo for dear life for a moment before I got used to the rhythm and was able to steady myself. When we got onto the path again, Maddie nudged Faran into a quick gallop. I followed quickly on Hidalgo.

We rode for probably about ten minutes at a gallop on the deer trail before Faran slowed just enough to turn sharply down a steep dirt hill with some shrubs on it. I leaned back in my saddle and followed the rushing Faran. At the bottom of the hill was a small stream, which at this speed we easily jumped. Then we went into the thick trees on the other side. After a while of riding, Faran slowed and, seemingly satisfied, stood still. Maddie sighed in relief and slipped down from her saddle, stretching.

I slowly slid down from my saddle and Hidalgo went to stand by Faran to graze and rest. I stretched and then went over to Maddie with my eyebrows raised.

She sighed "The others were looking for us. Damien had stopped in the cave and was walking quietly through so no one would hear him. When he left we had to high-tail it out of there, otherwise they would have showed up and followed us, thanks to the whistling." she said. I was shocked for a moment.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"We let the horses rest a few minutes and then we ride out. We're going to gallop across the wide meadow and into the other trees. Apparently there's a good hiding spot up there, or so Faran believes." That one shocked me.

"Faran?" I asked. She nodded. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"He understands me, so when I ask him questions he'll respond somehow. I asked him if we should go to the other trees, he said yes, and when I asked if he knew a place that we could all hide there he said yes again." she said, shrugging. Huh.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. I think we can trust Faran." I teased, pretending to sneak a suspicious glance at him. Faran obviously caught this and held his head high, stamping a hoof in agitation and whinnying. I laughed at him. Now I get how she said he responds to people.

Maddie laughed too. She walked over to Faran and stroked his neck, murmuring softly in his ear. I shook my head. What am I gonna do with them?

As Maddie was whispering, Faran perked his ears up and stood perfectly still for a moment before stamping his foot a few times. Maddie nodded to him and whispered something else, to which Faran nodded his big head. She nodded back and patted Furan's neck before coming over to stand by me.

"Well, what did the mighty Faran have to say this time?" I teased her. She smiled.

"The others are about four minutes behind us. If we leave now, we'll get there way before them and they won't be able to follow our trail all the way. They might wait for us to come back, but Faran said he could find another way out of that. He's very smart." she said, grinning at me. I grinned back.

"That sounds like the understatement of the century." I told her, pulling her in for a hug. She hugged me back, taking a deep breath. She pulled back a little to give me a few slow kisses before pulling away with a smile.

"Come on cowboy; we've got some out-smarting to do." she teased me as she jumped up into her saddle. I clambered up into mine and we set out, Faran going in a straight line towards the open country. When we reached the fields, we galloped swiftly across. Once we were in the cover of the trees, Faran slowed to a canter and started doing jumps, spins, and taking detours into streams and deer trails. At one point he jumped a stream and went up the slope across from it before turning to the side and going back down the slope to the stream. The stream was super shallow, so we trotted swiftly through it, leaving no trail.

After we had traveled a ways, Faran jumped up onto a higher riverbank and took of into the trees with Hidalgo behind him. After another series of confusing turns, loops, and jumps, Faran slowed to a walk and stopped at the edge of the trees, high on a hilltop. Maddie got down from her saddle and walked out from the trees, looking around with bright eyes as I quietly followed her.

We were on a cliff top overlooking the ocean. The trees surrounded us on all sides but the Cliffside, and the only rocky ground was on the cliff's edge, the rest was soft grass and flowers. She smiled at the view and stood there for a moment enjoying it. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as I watched the view with her. After a minute I got bored with the view, and pulled my head away from her shoulder. She seemed to deflate slightly at first, until I started planting soft kisses on the back of her neck.

She leaned her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to me, and I hungrily kissed every inch of it. I began planting soft kisses, trailing up her neck to her temple, then down her cheek until I placed a soft kiss on her lips. She turned around in my arms and attacked my lips hungrily. I kissed her back just as eagerly. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, and I tightened my hold on her waist. We kissed this way for a while, I don't have any idea how long, until we ran out of air and had to pull back, gasping. I leaned my forehead against hers and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

I slowly sat down, pulling Maddie with me. I lied back on the grass and she lied on top of my chest, still staring into my eyes. I grinned at her and got her stunning smile in response. She leaned up to kiss me softly once more before she rested her head back down. For a while we lied there in silence as I rubbed Maddie's back with my hands, my eyes closed. After what seemed like forever, I started to feel hungry, so we decided to get up to head back towards home for food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - They Know**

_Maddie_

Andrew held out his hand and helped pull me off of the grass, smiling. He hauled me up and held my hand in his as we walked back to the horses. When we found them, Hidalgo and Faran were calmly grazing under the trees. I released Andrew's hand and jumped up into my saddle, and Andrew swiftly followed my example with Hidalgo. Once we were mounted, Faran led the way to home. After a few minutes of peaceful riding, Furan's ears pricked up sharply and he slowed to a stop quickly. His head turned one way and another, as if looking for something. After a moment he snorted and tossed his head, then turned around and started cantering back the way we came, Hidalgo and Andrew following quickly behind.

Faran began to gallop through the trees, seemingly tense and pushing himself to the limit through the thick forest. Once we made it up to the Cliffside, Faran wheeled sharply to the right in the opposite direction we had come from and began to gallop across the grasses and into the trees on the other side. Once in the trees, he stayed along the cliff's edge.

We began going down a slope, into thinner trees with more grass and flowers. He wheeled towards the right again since we had moved away from the Cliffside. I noticed with a shock that he was heading for the cliff's edge. I held on tightly and prayed that he knew what he was doing. At the last moment, he skidded to a stop and turned sideways and began to trot down a carefully concealed path on the face of the cliff. Hidalgo and Andrew followed uneasily.

It was obvious that neither of them had ever been here before. We continued down the cliff face until we reached the bottom where a thick stream flowed. Faran began to trot down with the stream, and we came to another cliff face, this time with a waterfall that poured into a bigger river, which went straight into the ocean. When we reached the edge of cliff next to the waterfall, Faran began to search the side of the stream.

After a moment, he seemed to find what he was looking for. He put a fore-hoof on a thick rock in the water and slowly put weight on it, testing it. With a snort, he pushed off from it and jumped to a much larger boulder in the center, one with just enough room for his bulky form. He jumped across to the other side and began to trot away, not waiting for Andrew to catch up.

I turned in my saddle and saw with relief that Andrew had crossed the water and was riding behind us. He grinned at me, noticing my stare, and I grinned back before facing forward again. Faran went along the plain field on this side of the river and then found a zigzagging trail down the cliff face like the last one we had seen.

I sighed as I gazed upon it, when Faran quickly snorted and stamped a hoof. He began to trot down the zigzagging pathway with Andrew close behind him. Somewhere in the middle, we had to slow to a walk for the tight turns. Once we were at the bottom, gazing out at the ocean in front of us, I noticed something red on top of the river, though it was hard to see through the mist covering it.

Upon closer inspection, I found it was a bridge made of red bricks. Smiling, I nudged Faran to the other side and Hidalgo followed. Once on the other side, we went down to the water's edge in the sand and picked up the pace. We galloped freely across the sand, the ocean roaring at our side, as we made our way towards home.

When we reached the part of the beach in front of the house, we didn't hesitate to ride straight into the trees at a gallop to come crashing out into the meadow surrounding the house. We slowed to a canter as we went around the side of the house, and cantered quickly down the hill to the stables. When we got inside we slowed and stopped. I looked around for a moment before smirking in triumph.

"I was right when I thought it was them; their horses are missing. Also, we made it back before them, just like I wanted us to. Good job Faran." I said, stroking his neck after I had hopped of his back.

Andrew hopped off of Hidalgo and led him into his stall. I led Faran into his and pulled off his tack, rubbing him down and making sure he had enough water for when he decided to come back. I kept his stall door open and went to put his stuff away. When I came back, he gave me an affectionate nip on the top of the head before galloping back out into the fields to run around.

I shook my head at his childishness and turned to find Andrew. He came out of the tack room and glanced around before gesturing to me with his hand. I smiled and ran up to him, pummeling into him with my arms wrapped around him. He was prepared for my sudden hug-attack, and had his arms wrapped tightly around me. He held me tightly, as if afraid I would suddenly disappear. I held him just as tightly back, and we stood there for a minute, simply hugging.

I pulled back slightly to see his face and he glanced down at me before crashing his lips to mine softly. We kissed slowly for a moment, savoring every moment of it, when something bumped me hard in the back, pushing me forward.

I pulled back from Andrew, who had his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I glanced behind me and just then noticed Faran. Surprise and shock flitted across my face before I turned to him fully with my eyebrows raised.

Faran, glad that he finally got my attention, stamped his hoof repeatedly and excitedly on the stone tiles, half jumping up. He reared and whinnied, trying to give me a message. He stamped his hoof five times and suddenly I understood.

"Thank Faran. Head back to the fields." I told him, rubbing his neck softly. He snorted and turned around and trotted back outside. I turned back around to Andrew and grabbed his hand, saying "Let's go; they're coming."

He understood and began running up the hill towards the house with me. We made it to the top of the hill at the same time and continued running toward the house hand in hand, grinning like idiots. In my head I was thinking _They can't catch us, neiner neiner neiner!_

We made it to the front door and got inside. We got to the living room and collapsed on the couch, laughing loudly.

I sat up slightly, still laughing, and said "I haven't had this much fun in years! In two days I'm having more fun than I ever did back at that foster care center!" I laughed again, and then said more calmly, "I love it here." Andrew scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close into his side.

"I love it here too." he whispered softly into my ear. I curled further into his side with my head against his chest, and sighed contentedly. It was then I remembered the others would be here any minute. I pulled back and stood up, holding a hand out to Andrew. Confused, he took it. I pulled him behind me as we went upstairs to my room. Once we got in there, I closed the door behind us and sighed in relief. Andrew still looked confused.

"The others will be here soon." I explained. Realization dawned in his eyes and he suddenly looked sheepish. I smiled at him and waved my hand at him to shoo him to the right. With an eyebrow raised, he did as I asked and stepped to the side. With a laugh, I ran and flung myself on my bed, still giggling. I giggled again when Andrew jumped up beside me. He sat next to me and ruffled my hair.

"What are we going to do with you Maddie?" he asked, teasing me as he messed with my hair even more. I tried swatting his hand away, but he merely grabbed that hand and pinned it above my head, where he continued to mess with my hair. I tried to stop him with my other hand, but he locked that in his grasp too. I huffed in annoyance before, with a quick burst of strength, I got free of his grasp and locked my arms around the back of his neck, pulling his head down to mine for a kiss. He seemed mildly surprised by this at first, but his eager response soon erased his surprise.

I pulled him down further on top of me as he rested most of his weight on his arms at my sides. He kissed me with a fiery passion that I eagerly returned; I'd waited for what felt like forever to kiss him. No matter how much I tried, the need to kiss him just never went away. I deepened the kiss and his response was just as willing. After a while (we can never figure out how long) I pulled back from him to breathe. We both lay there, staring into each other's bright eyes, smiling and panting for air.

I softly but firmly pushed Andrew over so he was lying beside me and scooted over so I was lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I began to do something similar to his purring earlier. Mine was more like a throaty hum though; nearly silent, but you could feel the vibrations, and I could still hear it. Andrew lied still for a moment and sat up a smidge, his forehead against the back of my head. After a moment he chuckled and I stopped my throaty hum to ask "What?"

He chuckled again. "We're like a bunch of cats. We both purr!" he said, laughing a little. I smiled and laughed too.

"Mine is more of a... how to explain it. A throaty hum I suppose? Something you would hear from a large animal, like a bear or a wolf. I find it quite soothing actually." I told him. He laughed loudly for a moment before pulling me up to sit in front of him. I grinned sheepishly at him and he poked my nose playfully.

"Don't fret, I'm not laughing at you." He said, smiling broadly. I smiled a small smile back. Looking around my room, I caught sight of my little black bag and remembered one of the things inside of it. I pulled on Andrew's arm a little, a silent way of telling him to let go. He released me and I hopped off the bed and ran across the room to the bag. I grabbed it and opened the main zipper, reaching for a pouch in the bottom. I pulled out the small stone elephant my mom had gotten me and stared at it for a moment.

I held it enclosed in my fist as I walked back towards Andrew, who was watching with a curious expression from the bed. I hopped up and sat in front of him, where he immediately wrapped his arms around me and leaned me back onto his chest. I knew he was doing it to be a silent supporter. He put his head on my shoulder to stare at my tightly closed fist. I didn't want to look at that beautiful elephant again, but I knew I had to.

I slowly opened my hand to reveal the elephant standing in the center of my palm without a scratch. Andrew and I stared at it for a moment before he quietly asked "Do I get to hear the story?"

I nodded my head, but before answering, I asked him "Did it not say why I was put into foster care on that website?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "It didn't say. We thought it would." I sighed.

"One day, back when I was fourteen, I was at home in Arnold, Missouri. My friends had all been fighting with each other for weeks and it was giving me a head ache. I went to the kitchen for a snack and looked out the back window at the woods. Out of the bushes, four guys in dark clothing crept into our backyard and onto the back porch. They opened the screen door, pulled out a screwdriver, and kicked down the door. My mom shoved me in my room, telling me to block the door and escape through my window, which was luckily on ground level. I grabbed some quick stuff and dashed outside, running down the hill to the creek to hide.

"After about ten minutes, I heard the sirens. Running back up the hill, I saw my house up in smoke. The robbers made it out Alive and got caught, but my parents burned to ash. I then moved in with my grandmother. My friends tried to support me, but when I didn't respond to them, they became my worst enemies. I never did anything, just kept myself Alive and healthy. I had no friends, not much stuff, and was depressed for the next two and a half years. The only thing I found joy in was my flute paying. When my grandmother would go to the city, she'd take me to the library where I'd go to a populated place to play my flute for money.

"Finally, one night, my grandmother came to admit to me that she couldn't stand seeing me anymore, so she wanted me to go to a foster care center. I agreed and moved in there, where I met my best friend and brother, Damien. After my first day there, I began to come Alive again. It was wonderful to live among people. After a little more than half a year there, you guys came, and my life has been better ever since." I concluded. Andrew nodded, watching me with sympathy showing in his eyes.

"So, what's so special about the elephant?" he asked quietly.

"The elephant was a gift from my parents. They gave it to me when I was about ten. I remember that night. Right before bed, they called me into their room, and I hopped up on their bed where they pulled out a small package. I opened it, and inside was the beautiful carved elephant. They said they saw it and thought of me, so they bought it. That elephant had sat in my room for years after that, a constant memory of their love." I told him. He nodded his head slowly. He cuddled me tightly to his chest, smoothing down my hair in gentle, rhythmic strokes and murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

I cuddled into him, remembering all the happy memories I shared with my parents. I thought back to how much I had loved my family and my home; they meant the world to me. For a long time, the two of us just sat there in a comforting Embrace. After a while Andrew loosened his arms a little and leaned back onto the pillows, pulling me with him so I was lying on his chest. He then continues to rub my arms. A few minutes later he began planting soft, delicate kisses along my neck.

I sighed in content. I was feeling much better. The pain from losing my parents was almost gone, and I had Andrew to thank for that. I snuggled deeper, if possible, into his arms and rested my arms over the top of his, rubbing his wrist with my thumb slowly.

I glanced over at my alarm clock and saw with surprise it was three in the afternoon. Wow, how time flies. I knew the others were back by now, probably eagerly waiting for us downstairs. I huffed in annoyance. Nosy children. Andrew glanced down at me with his eyebrows raised and I muttered "Stupid pesky teenagers."

He laughed and the tension in the air from earlier's conversation disappeared, replaced by light happiness. I suddenly had a strange thought.

"Do you guys have wolves in the woods out here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"We can hear them howling when the moon comes up. Why?" he asked.

"I want to howl with them; it's fun." I told him, grinning. He grinned back.

"Alright. When the moon rises, we'll howl with the wolves!" he said, laughing. I laughed too. I wiggled out of his Embrace and hopped down from the bed, going to put the elephant on my desk. When I turned around, I lifted my eyebrows at Andrew, who was still laying there. He raised his eyebrows right back.

"Come on cowboy, we might as well get this over with." I told him. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and I heard him mutter "Stupid pesky teenagers."

I laughed loudly and he laughed with me, hopping down from the bed. He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, holding me to him tightly. He pulled back just enough to look down into my eyes and kiss my sweetly, to which I responded just as softly. Our last kiss lingered between us before we slowly pulled away. Smiling, I wrapped my hand in his and pulled away from him, my eyes never leaving his.

I pulled him along behind me as we made our way downstairs. When we got to the corner, I glanced around the side of it sneakily to see all the teenagers in the living room. The boys were playing Xbox and the girls were sitting on the sofa, chatting. I pulled back from the corner and gave Andrew one more kiss before pulling both of us into view. Hand in hand, we walked down the stairs into the living room, where the others were sitting. At our approach, everyone's heads turned our way. I glared at Damien. He grinned apologetically, looking abashed.

Ignoring their stares, I pulled Andrew to the couch and I sat beside the girls, Andrew on my other side. I leaned into his side, and cringed back further into him as Evelyn stuck her nosy little pixie face right up to me with a creepily bright smile. I quickly crawled backward over Andrew's lap so I was on his other side with my legs in his lap. He glared at Evelyn and she squealed very loudly. She flung herself at me and embraced me in a death hug, repeating "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

I pushed Evelyn away and she continued to squeal and bounce in place from her spot on the sofa. Georgiana winked at me and I sighed in relief. Now for the boys. I glanced over at them and Damien was smiling, while Brandon and Thomas still looked confused. Thomas got it first and asked "Andrew?"

"Yeah Tom?" he asked, sounding nonchalant. Tom grinned at him and Andrew grinned right back. Tom glanced over and gave me a playful wink. I smiled at him and then glanced over at the still-confused Brandon.

"I don't get it!" he said loudly into the silent room. Everyone burst into laughter except for the still confused and now annoyed Brandon. Georgiana got off the sofa and came to sit next to him.

"Aw, come on baby, it isn't that hard to figure out." she said, giving him a quick, heated kiss on the lips before she pulled back with a teasing smile. His eyes lit up and I could see the cogs turning in his head.

"Oh! I get it! Congratulations Anny-boy!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. Andrew glared at him for calling him that, but it wasn't menacing. I poked him in the side and he glanced down at me. His menacing glare immediately softened into a small smile. I smiled softly back and glanced around at all the faces in the room. Evelyn continued to jump up and down, when she suddenly stopped and got serious, saying "Explain."

I sighed and flipped my legs off of Andrew's lap and back onto the floor. I gave Andrew a swift kiss on the cheek before hopping off the sofa and walking upstairs. Georgiana and Evelyn quickly followed. When we got to Evelyn's room, she opened the door and shooed us in. She closed and locked it behind her, then went to sit on her huge fluffy pink bedspread with Georgiana. I jumped up and sat next to them, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions.

"Alright, start at the beginning. From the first moment you began to notice you liked him until now. Explain _everything_." she demanded. I sighed and began to tell them about my relationship with Andrew. As I wove through the tale, their expressions were constantly shifting from one thing to another. When I told them about how I got into foster care, they both hugged me softly before letting me finish. After I was finished, I sat in silence, waiting for their responses.

Evelyn and Geo looked at each other before squealng loudly together and bouncing up and down. We all joined hands and continued to jump up and down excitedly.

"This is perfect! Now he won't be the fifth wheel! Although Damien will be the seventh wheel... we'll fix that one later. But otherwise this is absolutely great!" she said. I laughed at her. She was so funny sometimes. Realizing we were done, I started to go downstairs back to Andrew. The girls followed me. When we got down there, all four of them were playing a video game on the GameCube, and Andrew was losing big time. It took me a total of two seconds to realize what game they were playing and to squeal loudly myself.

I rushed over to sit by Andrew and quickly asked "May I play?" I was overly excited. They were playing 007 Night fire, my favorite GameCube game. Brandon raised an eyebrow at me as he paused the game.

"You know how to play 007 Shorty?" he asked, using a nickname that I thought was funny, but still hated.

"You betcha. My cousin Cassie and I used to play this all the time. We kicked all our other cousin's butts every time." I stated proudly. The boys all shrugged and Andrew handed me his controller. Brandon started a new game in Skyrail with sentinels as the special weapon and I grinned. They couldn't win now. I got on top of the MI6 base with a sentinel and hit them every time they came in sight. After a total of three minutes, I had gotten the 20 points required and won. I put my controller down on the floor and grinned impishly at the boys, who were all staring at me open-mouthed.

Brandon suddenly enveloped me in a huge crushing hug, swinging me around and saying "I knew you were cool! You're my new favorite sister Shorty!" I laughed and he laughed too, putting me back on the floor. I swayed a little, extremely dizzy after Brandon's hug. Andrew quickly got up off the floor and steadied me. I laughed lightly and said "I'm a little bit dizzy."

Andrew laughed and pulled me down on the floor in his arms. I sat between his legs and spent the next hour playing 007 with the other three boys, constantly winning. The entire time Andrew watched with a quiet smile, constantly kissing the back of my neck, playing with my hair, rubbing my arms, or peppering the side of my face with kisses. It was extremely distracting and he knew it.

When he, yet again, began to plant slow kisses on my neck, I growled menacingly at him and he glanced up at me in surprise.

"What happened to your beautiful throaty hum? I liked it better." he said, teasing. I growled menacingly again when his lips touched my neck. He chuckled quietly at me and ignored my growls. After a few minutes, he began to massage my shoulders and my throaty hum made itself known. I would have stopped him for distracting me, but his hands felt _good_. I continued to play and succeeded in winning again before I called it quits and said I was going upstairs.

Andrew followed me upstairs and into my room. Instead of hopping on my bed like I usually did, I went to my round window and opened it, climbing out onto my tiny mini balcony. Andrew followed me out through the window and sat on the railing opposite me. I stared out at the treetops and watched the birds fly around. In the distance I could see Faran running through a field of flowers happily.

"That was totally and completely unfair you know." I told Andrew. He knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, I know." he said, grinning. I couldn't help grinning a little too.

"I hate it when you tease me." I said quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear. I mentally scolded myself. Now he'll tease you more!

"Oh really? You absolutely _hate_ being teased? Hmm." he said, pretending to think. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the house, enjoying the sun. I was aware of Andrew's moving closer to me. I could feel when his light breath was upon my skin, and knew his lips were hovering above mine, unsure. I stretched up a little and kissed him softly before settling back down. I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me, watching me. I grinned slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, lowering his face to mine so I could kiss him again.

For a while we sat there, kissing softly. When he pulled back he had a strange tinkle in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him before he crashed his lips back down on mine hungrily, his throat emitting its purring sound. I hummed in response and kissed him back with the same fervor, deepening the kiss. After a minute he slowed to small, soft kisses and then pulled back, watching me with loving eyes. I watched him back; I couldn't bear to look away.

After a moment he moved to sit back on the other railing, his eyes still never leaving mine. Finally, he tore his gaze from mine to look out across the plains. I smiled. It was amazing how easily Andrew and I understood each other. Andrew dropped his feet off the railing so they were dangling at his sides and I got up to sit in front of him. As I sat down he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer into his, rubbing his nose along the back of my neck. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. Today things were good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - The Lone Wolf Brother**

Andrew and I sat there for a little while before remembering that we were hungry. It was only about three, so we still had time for a small late lunch. We got up and went back in through the window to my room. Andrew shut the window behind him and came to wrap me up in a huge hug. I hugged him back, loving the feeling of being in his arms. After a long hug, I turned my face upwards slowly and he turned his face down towards me, where our lips met in a soft kiss. We kissed a few times before pulling back with small smiled on our faces. I grabbed his hand in mine and led him out the door.

We held hands until we got to the kitchen, where we separated to find something to eat. I went to the fridge to dig out a pair of apples, while Andrew went to the cabinet for a pop tart. We sat at the island and ate our food in silence. When we were done, we threw away our trash and began to head back upstairs. We went into my room and I ran to flop into the bed as I always do. I giggled when Andrew landed next to me.

He turned to lean on one arm and stare at me. I layed back, my hands behind my head and thought for a moment or two.

"Ever done free horseback riding?" I asked him. He shook his head at me and I smiled. "It's lots of fun."

"Want to?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded, getting up. He began to walk to his room for his boots, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised and I shook my head at him.

"Barefoot. Always barefoot." I told him seriously. He raised both his eyebrows for a moment before taking his socks off so his feet were bare like mine. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. We walked hand-in-hand down to the stables, but instead of stopping for our stalls, I led him right past them. I pulled him along with me as I led him to the top of the nearest hill. The hill was high enough that we had a nice view of the surrounding fields. I put my finger to my lips and whistled loudly.

From ahead of us there came a shrill whinny and Faran came charging over another hill. He charged up our hill to stop before us. I patted his side and whispered in his ear "Is there a herd of wild horses nearby Faran?"

He stood still with his ears perked for a moment before nodding his big head.

"Take us there?" I asked him. Again, he nodded. He got down on his knees so we could sit on his back. I climbed on and Andrew sat behind me, his arms snug around my waist. I clucked and Faran got up onto his feet before cantering down the hill in the direction he came from. As we leveled out onto flat ground, he picked up a speedy gallop across the plains. Faran galloped across a few hills before slowing atop another one. At the base of the hill was a large herd of horses.

Faran whinnied shrilly and the heads of the horses popped up to look at him. He reared and we barely managed to hang on as he did so. Then he galloped down the hill and straight into the heart of the herd. The horses all crowded around him, whickering happily. He got down on his knees so we could slide off and then stood, making sure none of the horses came too close.

Andrew seemed wary of the herd, but I was calm as could be. I looked around through the throng of horses and saw a pure white horse standing near the back, prancing slightly. A Maress. A lord over other female horses. I smiled. Perfect. Now to find a horse for Andrew.

Andrew was looking around cautiously. I looked around and saw a piebald gelding standing near him. Its muscles were strong yet lean and it looked swift. More-so, it was a wild looking horse. Not as wild as the others though. I shrugged. It would do.

I walked slowly up to the gelding so as not to scare it. It began to back away, but then stood still as I got close enough to touch it. I slowly reached a hand up and scratched behind its ears and scratched its withers. Satisfied that it wouldn't run from me, I turned and beckoned Andrew over with a finger. He warily joined me by my side. I took his hand and layed it on the gelding's side, moving it up and down in soft strokes. When he seemed to get the idea, I let go of his hand and slowly backed away from the gelding.

I then went towards the Maress, being cautious so I wouldn't scare her off. She seemed calm enough with me around. I patted her side lightly and grabbed a thick part of her mane in my hand. I led her over to one of the many boulders on the ground and stood her next to it while I quickly hopped up on her back. She began to back up, as if to shake me off for a moment. I quickly turned to look at Andrew and saw him hop up onto his gelding, which was trying to shy away from him as the Maress was to me. I smiled at him and said "Hang on tight Andrew!"

Andrew grabbed a bunch of the gelding's mane and held on tightly with his legs. I did the same and then began speaking to Faran.

"Faran, lead them around in a good run. They could use the exercise anyways." I told him. He chuckled and whinnied loudly, rearing before charging off in the direction opposite of home. The other horses whinnied and many, such as the Maress, bucked and whinnied and then took off behind Faran. Andrew and I were in the middle of the herd, riding with the horses.

Andrew's laugh echoed across the plains with the sound of the horses' hoof beats. The Maress obviously didn't like being in the middle of the throng however, so she sped up and began pushing horses out of her way as she ran to the front.

She got to the front and ran along-side Faran, whinnying and bumping into him a lot on purpose. Faran bumped right back.

As we continued to run and ride, many whinnies and laughs echoed across the plains. When the sun began to set, I whistled over the noise of the herd and Faran perked his ears before leading the herd to a safe patch of trees to rest in. When the herd came to a halt, I jumped down off of the Maress' back and Andrew did the same with his gelding. Faran got down on his knees and we climbed on his back to head for home.

As Faran ran us home Andrew planted a few kisses on the back of my neck. When Faran dropped us back off in the stables I thanked him quickly. He left swiftly and was soon out of sight. As soon as he was I turned to look at Andrew. All it took was for me to see that look in his eyes and the way they shifted from my eyes to my lips for me to hurriedly wrap my arms around his neck and bring his head down lower for a fervent kiss. We stood there kissing each other with heated passion for a long time before we parted. We pulled back gasping but with bright eyes.

I sighed in content as I leaned into his warm Embrace, breathing in his scent. We pulled back and held hands as we made our way up the hill towards home. We joined everyone for dinner and afterwards Andrew and I went upstairs to my small balcony. Andrew sat against the house on the railing and I sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. As the moon began to rise, I could hear the distant howling of the first wolves.

A few minutes later, wolves were howling from all over the forest. Some were very close to the house. I smiled at Andrew and let out a loud howl into the night, followed by a chorus of other howls. Andrew soon joined me. For a while we sat there and howled at the moon with the wolves. At some point, I began to notice a difference in one wolf's howling. It was less joyous; he sounded as though he was in pain.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and used a different tone to call out. After a moment, the wolf howled back with a painful sharpness to his note. I tried to locate the place the howling was coming from when I heard it again to the left of the house, far into the dark forest. I grabbed Andrew hand from around my waist and pulled him into the house behind me. We both slipped on our boots and ran out the back door. Andrew stopped at the fringe while I plunged right into the darkness.

I whistled as I ran down to the stables. I grabbed Faran's saddle and bridle and put them on him when he came galloping up to me. I put some saddlebags I found on the back of his saddle and tied it tight. I then hopped up onto his back and he charged into the night. We passed to the other side of the house and into the woods speeding quickly. Faran ran for a few minutes towards the howling wolf before we finally found it in a small clearing.

The wolf was large and powerful looking, and also had a strange air about it. The wolf seemed old too, for its fur was as white as snow, and very soft. It was lying in the center of the clearing, howling again in pain. A quick glance at its leg told me why. It had a huge gash mark on its back right thigh, and was bleeding profusely. I tore off a part of my shirt and cautiously approached the wolf. He didn't growl or snap when I came close, so I proceeded.

I bound up its injury as best I could and applied pressure on it, trying to keep it stable. After a moment or two, the blood flow stopped as the wound clogged up. I carefully undid the bandage and used it to clean the blood from around the wound to get a better look at it. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I saw the wound hadn't just stopped, but had disappeared all together. The wolf shook its fur out and got up from its spot on the forest floor. I stayed still, watching the wolf without fear.

The wolf stayed still and watched me with its apprehensive eyes. After a moment those yellow eyes turned a spectral blue and began to glow. Its white fur began to glow as well, and the glowing tendrils wrapped around the wolf, and then began to wrap around me and Faran at my side. I didn't fight it; I felt no reason to. The light became brighter and brighter until I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly it disappeared, leaving me momentarily blinded.

I blinked to clear my vision and find Faran and me in another forest. The strange glowing wolf stood before me, its fur now only a dim glow instead of a bright shine. The wolf walked to stand before me and bumped me with its large head. I fell gasping to the ground. I stood there, my body spasming as though I had been electrocuted. In my mind, I began to receive thoughts, feelings, and images. I suddenly knew where I was. Alagaesia. As I lay there spasming, more information made its way into my mind, and I learned the history of Alagaesia until this point.

When it was finally over, I sighed in relief. I tried to sit back up, but suddenly exhaustion over-took me and I collapsed back onto the soft ground, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - The Stone**

I awoke in that same clearing I had fallen out cold in. I looked around, and noticed it was night out. I was also cold. I looked down at my clothes and saw they had changed. I wore brown leather shorts that were very durable and exposed my legs. I wore a long-sleeved red cotton shirt. Over it, I wore a leather jerkin that stopped just above my stomach and had short sleeves. I wore strong leather boots, and a red belt with some designs on it. On my head I wore a red headband that held back my flowing hair. I glanced at my hair and almost gasped in surprise. My hair wasn't brown anymore; it was rust-red.

I looked at my straight, smooth, soft rust-red hair in amazement. It was completely straight down my back and moved slightly in the breeze, but didn't tangle. It went as far as the top of my thighs. Another strange thing about my red hair was the white streaks in it. They were so rare and different. There was a pool of water nearby and I glanced into it. My appearance had altered so much it was unbelievable. The first thing I noticed besides my hair was that I had pointed ears.

I gasped and felt their tips, making no mistake. My ears were definitely pointed. Next, I looked at my face. It was flawless and had nearly perfect features. It was very angular, but had a strange look to it that showed great softness if I let it. Another thing really shook me though, but I wasn't sure why.

My eyes. They were so strange and different now. Gone were the light blue eyes I used to have. In their place were the yellow glowing eyes of a hunter. I noticed then just how dark it was, and how unusually well I could see in it. With a shock, I realized I had the eyes that wolves usually carry. I glanced up with a start and saw the white wolf sitting across the small pool of water from me, watching me with interest.

"What have you done to me?" I asked it quietly. It cocked its head to the side for a moment and we sat in silence, before in my mind I heard _I have brought you here to Alagaesia to protect my pups. I am the spirit wolf of the Spine, and I know that without another person's help, my pups may be hunted and then die. I have given you a gift to help you out. You are no longer human, but are that of an elf. A very special elf too. Being touched by the wolf spirit is a great honor._ He said. I shook my head for a moment to clear it and then processed what he said.

_You mean, I'm an elf? One of the fair folk? You did that? That's incredible!_ I mind-spoke to him, amazed. He nodded slowly.

_Yes, but now my people and those of the rest of Alagaesia need your help. You know of the war going on; now you must help to put a stop to it. Help Eragon and Saphira to defeat Galbatorix and his evil black dragon Shruiken. Before you do though, I want you to sneak into Glabatorix's fortress and steal that green egg of his before it comes to hatching. I will instruct you on how to do this when the time comes._ He said. I nodded again and sat cross legged, listening intently.

_Now, before we get any further, there is something you must have. Follow me, and keep up please._ He said, turning to trot off into the woods. I hopped up on Faran's back to follow him. Faran easily kept pace with the glowing white wolf.

We followed the wolf through the endless trees for more than an hour without rest before he stopped. We were on top of a hill, looking down at the bottom of a small gulley where there was a large cave that sprung out from the side of the gulley. After a moment, the white wolf led us down into the gulley.

We followed him warily into the cave. Near the back, where it would be darkest, a patch of moonlight shone through from a hole in the roof of the cave. The wolf ignored the moonlight and gestured towards the back end of the cave.

Suddenly I felt a pull on my body, towards the back corner of the cave. I was surprised to find that over there was a secret passageway that was impossible to see unless you were directly in front of it. I slipped inside the passage and followed it for a while, following the strange tug that pulled me there. I noticed with surprise that the tunnel sloped downwards the whole time, like a drain pipe.

Finally the tiny tunnel ended into a large cavern. I went straight out from the entrance, not being able to see very well. Suddenly I bumped into something smooth, and would have pushed it into the small pond of water in front of me if small rocks weren't blocking the way. I touched the smooth object and when I touched it, it flared into light for a brief moment, and I saw a beautiful orange stone with dark speckles on it.

Puzzled, I picked it up. I thought about leaving it here; maybe it was someone else's. But before I could put it down, something on the edge of my consciousness told me not to. Something told me that this stone was the reason the wolf had brought me here. There's no way it was a coincidence.

I nodded to myself and ascended up the tunnel with the orange stone. When I got back into the main cavern, the wolf trotted over to inspect the stone with its yellow eyes. After a moment, it nodded as if satisfied and went to lay down in the middle of the cave. Faran stood off to the side.

_Guard this stone with your life. Keep it out of sight of others. If you would like, you may stay and live with me and my pack in our den. Your horse is welcome; none shall harm it or try to frighten it. We will help watch over the egg for you. For that's what the stone is; a dragon egg. It will soon be your dragon, and shall hatch any day now. I shall take you to my den and instruct the pack to teach you what you need to know while I run off on other business. Let us not tarry any longer. _He said, jumping up and loping out of the cave. I followed him, carrying the egg carefully in the crook of my arm.

I did not mount Faran, but instead ran beside him and the wolf, using my elvish reflexes and speed to propel me forward. It felt completely natural to be able to cover such distance with ease, and I knew I could go much further without tiring. I followed the wolf towards his den, and my sharp ears picked out the sound of many wolves up ahead. We burst into a small clearing and then slowed to a stop before a large cave, where on the outside a pair of wolves lay guarding it.

They bowed their heads respectfully for the wolf spirit beside us and then waited as the wolf spirit told them and the others in the cave with his mind-voice who we were, what they were supposed to do, and why he wouldn't be staying right away. When he finished speaking, he began to glow again, when he suddenly vanished from the spot, the light going with him. The wolves eyed me with cautious and curious eyes, but allowed me inside.

The wolves led me towards the back, where a black female wolf came forward. Her eyes glowed more than the other wolves, and her body shape was too perfect to be ordinary.

_Welcome._ She said in mind-speech. _I am DarkShadow, LightShifter's mate, and the other spirit wolf of the Spine. He instructed me to teach you in the ways of the world, and so I shall. Still your large-deer-animal so it doesn't provoke the pups._ She said, flicking her tail in Faran's direction, where he was acting skittish. I walked up to him and noticed he was trembling. I laid a hand on his side, and my calm touch began to make him go silent. He calmed down and stood with patience.

I laid the egg on the ground and took Faran's tack off, putting it against the side of the cave. I then patted his rump and he took off into the woods. I picked up the egg again and carried it in the crook of my arm like a newborn child. I sat down before DarkShadow as she began to instruct me in the ways of Alagaesia. For hours on end neither she nor I tired, for I was an elf and she a spirit. After ten hours of hard studying and learning from her, she proposed I go into the Waking Dreams that all elves had.

I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion. Most humans would've lasted two hours; elves would've lasted eight before they needed rest. I have lasted ten and still have an amazing amount of energy. I told her I'd be back and sprinted as fast as I could out of the cave and across the forest; jumping, bounding, rolling, and doing everything I could to tire myself out without success. I returned confused.

DarkShadow trotted up to me and said _it's quite possible that my mate, LightShifter, gave you infallible energy. If so, then you are blessed indeed. No one will be able to harm you if you watch you back, and your spells that you will be able to cast will never tire you out. You will be indestructible._ She said, sounding proud. I quirked an eyebrow at her.

_I consider you to now be one of my pups. You are a part of this pack, now and forever. And as one of my pack-children, I shall name you as I have all the others. You shall be Sheilan, our new pack-sister!_ She said, and howled up into the night sky. The other wolves in the den joined her joyous chorus. As they continued to howl, I raised my voice and was surprised when a howl came easily from my throat. DarkShadow nodded approvingly. I howled up into the night sky with the others for a long time as their joy seemed not to end. I shared their joy. I was a pack-sister now! I was _Sheilan_.

After a while, the howling began to recede into a silent night sky, save for the occasional call of an owl. I followed DarkShadow to the back of the den where she continued to teach me everything she knew about magic, dragons, weaponry, humans, elves, Alagaesia, and the Varden. As she continued to speak, and I continued to learn, I found it easier and easier to fit the pieces of the world together as I began to understand.

Another full day went by in that fashion before I began to notice I was starving. When I noticed this, I also noticed how weak I really was. I joined the other wolves in a hunt, throwing large rocks at my prey to kill it, taking down much more than the other wolves had. They helped carry the kill back to the cave, where I joined them in devouring the meat. I hardly noticed I was eating it raw and ripping it off with overly sharp teeth when one of the wolves next to me glanced over and said _Good kill pack-sister Sheilan._

I nodded to the wolf and replied _it is good eating pack-brother Halken._ It was then I noticed that I was eating straight from the flank of a large buck. I pulled back a little and gently touched the ends of my teeth, feeling the sheer sharpness and strength of my canine teeth. I touched them and noticed they were three times as big as my other normal teeth. I felt their tips and noticed they were sharp enough to prick my fingers.

I shrugged and continued to devour the kill, eating just as much, if not more than, the other wolves. When my belly was full, I lied back amongst the other pack members, relaxing. I wasn't tired though; on the contrary, I was full of energy. Maybe instead of needing sleep, I just needed a lot of food to sustain myself. I smiled. I could do that.

I joined DarkShadow in the back of the cave to continue my lessons. A few days passed of my learning going nonstop, except for at one point where I helped hunt and eat again, though I wasn't as hungry as before. After a full week and a half, I had learned almost everything DarkShadow could teach me. She taught me to practice my magic and some very simple spells, and after that she taught me many more powerful spells that she knew. The rest she knew I could figure out on my own, since I already knew the language.

When she had taught me all she knew, she tested me on all she had taught me, along with what I had already known. When she was satisfied, she left me to become more at peace with the pack. A week later I had comfortably settled into the pack's routines and often helped when they needed it. I ate the same food, relaxed in their huddle as they slept on, and helped keep watch outside. I noticed also that my teeth had not gone back to normal.

While they were now going to forever be canines like the wolves, they didn't change the way my face looked on the outside with my mouth shut. When I opened it to talk or cough and revealed the sharp teeth, many would probably stumble back in shock.

I noticed also that my red hair didn't tangle, smell, or dampen in softness as time went on, while the rest of me was constantly getting dirty from rough-housing with the wolves. Not having to worry about my hair was a huge relief to me. I smiled at the prospect. I felt complete right now, here with my pack family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - New Pack-Brother**

The day dawned glorious and beautiful. It had poured and stormed all night, cleansing the forest. As dawn approached, the skies cleared and took the glowing colors and hues from the rising sun as it stretched across the land. I sniffed the air appreciatively. The world smelled fresh today, and full of possibilities. I was currently standing guard with Murkle, a dark brown wolf with splatters of black in his fur. He was a nice wolf; talkative, friendly, and understanding. When the time was needed, he was a great fighter and a very serious person to be acquainted with.

The two of us sat guard and I sat in a squat, resting my feet and legs. I stared out into the forest, watching for any signs of trouble. A flock of birds flew over-head, but otherwise not much else disturbed the rest of the peaceful forest. I glanced around and was watching a nearby raccoon scramble into a bush when I felt a light shimmer on my consciousness.

Suddenly I had the sensation of my ears popping, only it wasn't my ears. Suddenly I felt as if I wasn't alone in my own head. I thought about it for a moment and only one thought came to me. _The dragon!_ I asked Halken to take my spot as guard as I ran to the back of the cave, where the orange dragon egg lay in the shadows. I carefully pulled it into the open and watched it with caution.

The egg was cracked, but hadn't opened all the way yet. I sat back as the egg continued to crack. Suddenly, a part of the shell burst off into the air.

After a moment of rattling, the egg completely shattered into a million pieces. Rolling around on top of those shell pieces and trying to gain its balance, was a baby dragon.

The baby dragon was very unsteady as it stood up on all four legs, smiling in a peculiar way. The baby dragon's scales were a vibrant orange that would probably glow in the sunlight. It was a peculiar shade of tiger's eye. The edges of its wings were slightly blackened, as if by flames, and in some place its torso and its legs. The dragon was only as long as my fore-arm, but it had a strange sense of intelligence, dignity, and nobility. It had large orange spikes going down its neck and the end of its tale was very soft and feathery. Its small wing membrane felt like soft, old parchment and was still damp.

For a baby dragon, it already looked very strong. It was funny too. It hiccupped and tripped over its wings, falling down again. I laughed lightly. The dragon looked up and growled menacingly in its little voice, and after a moment, smiled at me again and it seemed to chuckle. It tried to take another step forward and then fell on its belly and started rolling around, giving off a strange squeal of a laugh.

I grinned to myself. It really was cute. It came up and started sniffing my legs and then jumped up on them. Its claws weren't sharp yet, luckily. I hesitantly reached a hand out towards it and as the dragon's head touched my hand, a bright orange light glowed between his head and my hand before it dissipated. It felt like someone had just burnt my hand or taken a dagger and stabbed it. I almost passed out, but managed to stay awake and face the pain. I looked at my hand and saw a huge scar on my palm. It went in a spiral at the bottom of my palm.

I remembered DarkShadow's teachings about baby dragons and how riders get their marks on their hands. I smiled at it, pleased that I didn't pass out like most do. I patted my dragon softly as I thought through names for it. I smiled at the baby dragon again and got a pan of water for it to drink and gave it some meat to eat.

As the dragon ate, I settled back to watch it. When it had finished, it came to rub up against my side and settled down to rest in my lap. It yawned lightly and promptly fell asleep. I stayed there, watching the dragon sleep with a mixture of awe, wonder, peace, and happiness. After about two hours, the dragon awoke with a tiny yawn and stared up into my eyes with its strangely orange eyes that burned like a living flame.

I smiled at it and lightly brushed it's consciousness with my own. It jumped up for a moment, but then settled back down. I knew at this early stage, it would only understand pictures and Emotions, but that was alright. I pushed an Emotion of pictures on it and said _this is home._ I forced the will of those two words into action and found the dragon's acceptance. _This is home._ Its thoughts repeated. I was shocked. Mind speech didn't usually show up until a while later.

_I am Sheilan._ I told the dragon through its mind. I pushed the will of my name and a picture of me, and it understood. _Sheilan_ it said. I smiled at it. My smart little dragon.

The dragon got up and began to wander around the large cave full of wary wolves watching its movements. I looked at them all meaningfully and joined them watching my baby dragon move about the cave, often tripping over its own feet. It went to sniff each wolf in turn happily, and once it had smelled them all it seemed to laugh happily. When it sniffed DarkShadow, however, it seemed intensely curious about the strange glowing wolf. It sat down before the wolf and watched it in complete stillness. After a moment it broke free of its statue-like pose and grinned at the wolf, who grinned toothily back.

As the days continued to wear on, the baby dragon began to become included in the rest of the pack and followed me wherever I went, often joining me in whatever I had to do.

After the first few days, I had no worries about it being attacked or eaten. The dragon doubled in size the first week, and four days after that it was as high as my thigh. I was careful to get it to understand the goodness in our pack's wolves and the badness in any other pack's wolves, along with the danger of humans and their habitats.

I got my dragon to understand why it should only hunt in the Spine like the rest of the pack. As each day went by, the mental link we shared grew stronger and I was able to communicate with it for a distance of four leagues. Its mental intelligence got stronger as well. At first it learned many words from me, but soon it picked up on the language and was conversing with me eagerly wherever we were. Sometimes we would sit in the cave together, talking and talking. At other times we would walk around the forest, the young dragon padding along at my side.

As the young dragon began to mature, its squeaks of laughter became roars of laughter, and it's soft humming became a low rumbling sound. After a month, the young dragon's shoulder was as high as my elbow. In that period of time, it had become a powerful beast, its scales tougher than any armor in the world and its teeth as sharp as daggers. During our walks, the young dragon would often fly around above me, weaving through the trees with its roaring laughter.

I noticed as it grew larger and our connection got deeper, that it's thoughts took on a different, deeper tone, one of a male. The voice was gentle and soothing at times, and others was rough and edgy. Usually though my dragon was fairly happy. When I would return, he would jump up at me and curl around my legs, making a deep rumbling sound that was close to humming.

As we were taking our nightly stroll through the trees as we always did, we stopped in a clearing where he could fly around with ease. I sat at the base of a rowan tree and thought through a list of names for the dragon. Our thoughts were so well connected that he began rejecting names as I thought them.

After a moment he landed beside me with a muffled _thump_ and lied at my side, watching me with his flaming eyes.

"Well, let's see. There's Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb, Valinor, and Ingothold." I listed off a variety of names after that, and he rejected them all, saying they did not fit right. Like a scale out of place. I almost ran out of names when I remembered one that I had thought a good name, but almost forgotten about.

"Alright, how about Eridor?" I asked, expecting the same _no_ as before. Instead I received silence. I glanced over at my dragon and saw him lying there with a frown on his face. He blinked once and he smiled that strange smile of his, and said _Yes. I am Eridor._ I smiled up at him and stood, hugging his neck. He began his humming sound and it seemed to fill the forest around us.

Another two weeks passed by quickly as the snows of winter continued to blow around. Game became harder to find, but when we did find it, we killed as much as we could. My hunting skills along with Eridor's had improved amazingly. I could kill a deer in an instant, often using magic. Eridor would simply squish it.

Eridor had grown even larger in the time allotted; his shoulder was just above my head, which meant when his neck was up in it's usual small curve, he was a good two feet taller than me. I finally felt as though he was big enough for me to ride. As I was thinking about this one day, I thought about how rough his scales were. They were sharp enough that they would probably rub me raw. I grimaced. Not a cheerful thought.

I considered making a saddle, but then thought _There's no fun in that. Besides, the saddle would restrict Eridor's movements, which would make it pointless. Perhaps I could do something to the insides of my legs, toughen my skin there more, so it would not be rubbed raw by Eridor's hide._ I knew then what I should do. Smiling, I focused on my legs and soon my thin pale legs were covered in red wolf fur with the thick skin under it as well. That would easily protect me. I glanced at my legs.

The fur they were covered with ended on the bottom of my ankles, but didn't touch my feet. The color was the same red as my hair, but without the white streaks. Since my feet were often bare, the bottoms of my feet had hard pads similar to that of a wolf. My hands were equally as thick-padded, though it was less noticeable in the visible spectrum. I decided to cover my arms with the same fur, only I made it much, much thinner. It was a thin layer that was meant for looks, although I did enjoy the softness. It ended at the end of my wrists, leaving my hands bare.

I had a thick strip of the same fur that ran up each of my sides, until it reached near my shoulder, where it went up and over my shoulder to come back to the front. The tips of my elf ears had some fur on them, though people would have trouble seeing it at first because of my hair. I smiled when I saw my reflection in a pool of water after I was done altering my appearance. I was part elf, and part wild beast. I smiled at my reflection, my large canine teeth showing and my yellow eyes glowing. My appearance was beautiful to me and the wolves, but to two-legged creatures I would probably seem terrifying. I smiled at the prospect.

_There's one way to make new friends._ I commented to Eridor dryly. He chuckled darkly. Eridor often stayed to rest outside of our cave now, whereas I slept inside with the wolves. Eridor and I's bond was strong enough that while I wished he could fit in the cave so I could relax peacefully, I would not forfeit lying with my pack-brothers and -sisters. Eridor understood this, even if he didn't like it.

A few days passed after I had changed to the fur. I loved the fur more and more as each day passed. It was helpful and wonderful. I flew with Eridor and taught him how to do tricks in the air and battle tactics he would need some time later. DarkShadow's training was definitely coming in handy. Suddenly I felt a shimmer in the air outside the cave, and ran with the other wolves to watch the outside expectantly. Suddenly a bright light flared and disappeared, and in it's place stood LightShifter, the glowing white spirit wolf.

The wolf was carrying something in it's strong jaws. It padded forward and placed the object at my feet. I reached down and picked it up. It was a sword in a scabbard. I looked in awe at it for a moment before unsheathing the sword from it's scabbard and holding it high.

The blade was long and sharp, the end able to cut a hair dropped on it in half. The hilt was long enough that I could use one hand normally, but if I needed to I could use both of my hands on the sword. The end of the hilt had a large tiger's eye gem imbued into it. The hilt was made of shiny silver metal and was incredibly strong yet light. The blade itself was magnificent. It went in a variety of orange shades depending on where you were looking and how it moved around. It was in a variety of oranges, all shades that Eridor had. The base of the blade was dark and blackened like Eridor as well.

I smiled at the blade. It felt like an extension of my arm; it was such a smooth transition. I sheathed it and thanked LightShifter, and then asked _How did you get this for me?_

_I consulted with Rhunon, the dragon rider sword maker, and was able to lift her oath long enough for her to craft you a sword. Afterwards, she swore in the ancient language that she wouldn't tell a soul about this exchange; Alive or dead. It was an easy exchange, it just took a lot of time. You still must name it, though Rhunon said you could do that yourself. _he said, grinning toothily at me. I grinned back.

_Welcome home LightShifter._ I said, bowing respectfully. He nodded his head back and asked _You have been accepted as pack sister?_ I nodded. _That makes you my daughter. Come give your pack-father a hug Sheilan._ I didn't ask how he knew my name, simply ran up to him and hugged him tightly, glad to see him again. He hummed happily.

When I pulled back, he looked off to the left and asked _Is this the other new pack-brother, your dragon?_ he asked, watching Eridor without fear. I nodded.

_This is Eridor._ I told him, walking to Eridor's side and patting him. Eridor bent down to look at the pack-leader with one large orange eye. After a moment he seemed satisfied. LightShifter nodded to Eridor and led the other wolves inside the cave, greeting all of them by name and with many questions and talking. When LightShifter spotted DarkShadow, he ran from the group to him mate, rubbing against her and humming in pleasure. I smiled.

Everyone was glad that LightShifter was back. That night, we all lied comfortably in the cave and listened to him tell of his travels and the news concerning the world. He told us about the Varden's victory against Galbatorix's army and Eragon earning the name Shadeslayer by killing the shade, Durza. He also told of the death of the Varden's leader, Ajihad, and the appointment of their new leader; jihad's daughter, Nasuada.

Everyone paid strict attention, knowing one small thing going on in the world could influence them greatly. LightShifter then told of the hidden existence of Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn. He mentioned Eragon and Saphira going to Ellesmera to train with the hidden dragon rider, Oromis, and his dragon, Glaedr. When he was finished recounting the news of the world at the moment, every dispersed to do whatever they so wished. I went outside to go fly around with Eridor. For a while we flew around, doing complicated formations that would throw most riders with a saddle into the air.

Somehow without a saddle, I didn't budge a millimeter from my spot unless I wanted to. For me it was effortless, though I wasn't sure why. Nor did I care why. When we decided we were done, we landed back in front of the cave. I climbed down and Eridor went to sleep. I began to enter the cave, just as LightShifter was coming out. He stopped when he saw me.

_I was about to come and call you down. It will soon be time for you to leave and rescue the green dragon egg from Galbatorix before it hatches._ Light Shifter told me. I nodded and squatted, waiting for him to continue. He sat on the damp ground, facing me.

_You and Eridor will leave tomorrow, and you shall fly in the cover of the clouds all the way to Uru 'Baen. When you get near, Eridor shall stay hidden as you sneak into the castle. Once you are inside, I will give you directions on how to get to the green egg. I will warn you when someone is coming. No spell-casters shall be able to detect you whilst you're in there. Also, you could steal many of the Eldunari for the Varden. You won't need them at all, but Eragon will._

_When you find the green egg, I want you to transport it back to out front of the cave, right here where I'm sitting at the moment. Us wolves will keep it guarded and hidden until you return. Since you will have the strength, you should also attempt to transport as many Eldunari as you can here before you get caught. Then, when you've rescued as much as you can, I will help you to get out of there. If things get too bad, I may even have to join you._ he directed. I nodded when he was done.

"I shall hunt tonight and eat a full deer on my own so I have the energy I need for when I get there." I told him. He nodded and turned to go back into the den, saying _Join us back inside when you've eaten._

I nodded to myself and ran on swift, bare feet into the cold forest in the dead of night, searching for game. When I found a herd of deer, I didn't hesitate. I pounced on the lead deer and began to tear it apart as the other deer bounded away. When I was full, the only thing left of the deer's meat was half of a leg. Satisfied and feeling extremely energetic and up-to-stats, I loped back through the woods towards the cave.

When I got there, I went inside and joined the wolves in their usual huddle. I lied amongst them, relaxing and daydreaming as I always did until the sun Geo and LightShifter told me I needed to leave if I was to be in Uru 'Baen quickly enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - Rescues From Uru 'Baen**

I said farewell to the other wolves and strapped my sword to my belt, but leaving my shoes. I jumped up on Eridor's back and he took off into the sky, staying in the cover of the clouds.

We stopped to rest each night so that Eridor could sleep and I could hunt, often bringing back another deer or large animal for Eridor to eat whenever he awoke. After we were recharged, we would continue to fly. A few hours after noon had passed, I stopped Eridor in a shaded clearing hidden in a deep forest near Uru 'Baen. I left him there and parted from him, knowing the importance of the mission ahead. When the cover of darkness fell, I could feel LightShifter's presence in my mind, though he was halfway across the continent.

He guided me into the large city by a secret passage and led me through the many twists and turns in the chamber. Finally, I ended up getting to a cell blocked with many wards and spells. The wolf spirit's presence in my mind was reassuring. The spell-blocked cell was buried way under Uru 'Baen. After a moment, I felt LightShifter's physical presence at my side. He simply walked through the door as if it wasn't there. After a moment, he returned with the green dragon's egg. I quickly sent it back to the cave as LightShifter disappeared from my side, but stayed within my mind.

He guided me back up towards the top of Uru 'Baen and to where Galbatorix kept his Eldunari.

When I found them in the room LightShifter had directed me too, I was in shock. There were hundreds, nay, thousands in here. I quickly got to work, sending as many Eldunari back to the cave at home as I could. I had sent perhaps three hundred out of two thousand when I felt the presence of a human approaching the room. I quickly slipped out of the room and hid in the deep, dark shadows.

Murtagh, a scowl on his face, walked past my hiding place and into the room. I quickly sprinted away on silent, padded feet. As I ran back out of the secret passage of Uru 'Baen, I felt LightShifter's presence from my mind fade away and disappear, leaving me completely alone. I contacted Eridor who was anxiously waiting for a report. I told him what had been accomplished and he silently cheered.

I sprinted across the dark, flat expanse in front of Galbatorix's Castle, hoping no one would see me. I quickly changed tactics slightly as I went from two feet down onto my hands as well; a way I had learned to run while staying with the wolves. Hopefully they'd catch a glimpse of my fur and not my clothes. I howled up to the night sky, sounding eerily like a wolf on a hunt. I quickly ran back into the forest and towards Eridor, who was lying in the clearing with an impatient air. When I came tumbling out of the bushes at my strange loping gate, he stood quickly.

I jumped up onto his back and he took off into flight. I glanced back behind us and saw a shape rising up from Uru 'Baen. I changed my eyesight so it could zoom like Eridor's and saw Thorn and Murtagh circling the city, searching. Eridor flew up into the clouds to hide, but I knew right away that Thorn had spotted us. They came speeding our way, Murtagh using spells to speed Thorn up.

_Secrecy is needed right now, not fighting! I'm going to speed you up so we can stay ahead of him enough that he won't be able to recognize us. He might think we're Saphira and Eragon if we're lucky. Keep your mind blocked from all but me._ I told Eridor. I heard his silent agreement as he flew into darker clouds to hide us. I quickly cast many spells for speed and held them without strain, thanks to the wolf spirit's touch.

Eridor managed to stay far enough ahead of Thorn that even Thorn wouldn't be able to tell if we weren't Eragon and Saphira. With Eridor's quick approval, I put a cloak over his scales so that they seemed to be a sapphire blue like Saphira's were. I didn't actually change his real scale color, just covered the scales with blue. I quickly changed my back appearance so I looked like Eragon from behind.

Murtagh and Thorn continued to follow, thinking that our spell power would run out faster since we're supposed to be Eragon. That was a big mistake. I continued to propel us forward. As I propelled us forward, I used more spells to push Murtagh and Thorn back. The problem with these spells wasn't the strength and energy they required. It was concentration. I devoid myself of everything else and concentrated solely on those spells, keeping them in place. Finally, Murtagh and Thorn turned around and flew back to Uru 'Baen.

I continued propelling Eridor forward until we had flown for a long time and I was sure they couldn't see us anymore, as they had gone back. With a sigh, I released all of the spells I had been holding. We went back to normal speed, Eridor's orange scales were visible again, and my back went back to normal.

When we stopped, I immediately went hunting, for I was growing hungry. I ate as much as I could and kept some extra meat with me when we next flew. I continued to propel Eridor faster and further with my spells, eager to get us back home to free the Eldunari we had rescued.

When we finally reached home, we landed in a nearby clearing since the clearing we would usually land in was full of Eldunari. I ran quickly through on four feet towards the clearing before the cave. I arrived there and saw DarkShadow and LightShifter standing guard. When they saw me they let out a joyous howl. I howled with them and then first inspected the green egg.

The egg was perfectly fine and un-harmed. I nodded, pleased. I picked it up and carried it into the very back of the cave where it wouldn't be harmed, as if it could be anyways. I set it down and went back outside to inspect the three hundred Eldunari.

The glow that usually came from a dragon's Eldunari was dimmer in these ones. I set to work, one by one, releasing the dragons from Galbatorix's control. It took a lot of effort, but as soon as I heard the joyous cries from the dragon in the first Eldunari, I knew that what I was doing was right. I worked for the next several hours without food, water, or breaks. I simply worked on freeing the imprisoned souls. The more that became free from Galbatorix's hold, the more thoughts that crammed into my head.

When I had finally freed the last one, I sat down with a huff. I was tired in a way that said I needed to eat. LightShifter personally went out to hunt for me, to which I thanked him greatly as he brought back a large buck. As I devoured the buck, I listened to the hundreds of thoughts from the freed dragons.

_That slime Galbatorix; I'll kill him!_

_I'm finally free from that monster's hold! No more torture from my soul! I am free!_

_Thank you kind dragon rider for freeing me!_

_Your generosity and bravery enlighten me, rider!_

_I am finally free; no more grieving over that which I cannot control!_

_You have saved me from evil, rider. I thank you for that._

There was one dragon's voice, however, that stood out above the others in my mind.

_Thank you kind rider for freeing me from the clutches of that evil Galbatorix. Though my heart still pains from being stolen from my rider oh so long ago, I am glad to be free. I know however that he is not Alive anymore, and though I grieve him, I know I must do what I can to stop that foul-dragon-imprisoned Galbatorix._ Now I was curious.

_Who are you dragon? And who was your rider?_ I asked her, or at least it sounded like a female. I was pretty sure it was. One of the Eldunari flared up brighter and I went to inspect it. The stone was of many hues of blue sapphire.

_I am Saphira; my rider was Brom. Who are you?_ she asked. I felt my mouth pop open.

_I am Sheilan. Brom missed you terribly; He was miserable for a while. However, another dragon rider came forth and he began to train the lad. The boy's name was Eragon; Brom's son. He hatched a dragon egg, and named her Saphira. Your Eldunari is the same exact shade as her scales are. I've never seen her personally, but I know I shall soon. _I told the Eldunari I now knew to be Saphira the First.

_I am pleased to hear this. It warms my dead heart greatly. How many other Eldunari have you freed? For I know Galbatorix had more than just me._ she said, shuddering.

_About three hundred. I would've rescued more, but I had to escape from Galbatorix's Castle before I was caught. I also rescued the last dragon egg in the land from Galbatorix's clutches._ I told her. She seemed pleased.

_You have done far better than most have ever dreamed. How did you accomplish such a feat without getting caught?_ she asked with curiosity.

_The wolf spirit, LightShifter, helped me to rescue them all while at the same time not be able to be detected by magic. He is my pack-father, for I am a wolf in some ways and an elf in others, though I used to be human._ I told her. She seemed impressed.

_Convey my appreciation and thanks to LightShifter then. He has done so much with your help as well._ she said. I told her I would.

_So what shall become of us now? We can only be used for wisdom and power, but to be in the clutches of Galbatorix again would be just horrible._ she said, shuddering. I nodded in my mind.

_I'm going to send all of the Eldunari to the Varden, so that they may help the young dragon rider Eragon. Although he may be older than me, I am far wiser and definitely stronger, thanks to LightShifter's gift._ I told her. She nodded in approval.

_I'd be happy to assist the son of Brom in helping defeat Galbatorix. I know the other Eldunari will too, but ask them all first._

_I shall. Thank you Saphira._ I told her. She receded into silence. I cast my thoughts back out to the other Eldunari, who were still talking and talking to me, even though I didn't listen.

_Listen, O' great, powerful, and wise dragons in their Eldunari's! I have freed you from Galbatorix's possession, and now propose a question to you. There are two riders who oppose Galbatorix, and one is a young Eragon, on his dragon Saphira. They fight for the resistance group known as the Varden to stop Galbatorix. I ask that you help give strength and wisdom to Eragon. Who agrees with me?_ I asked them.

For a moment my head was silent, and then one by one they all agreed. No one was against helping the new rider to defeat the man who imprisoned them.

I nodded to myself and told them all _I shall be on my way to the Varden as soon as I can. While I know that Eragon and Saphira are in Ellesmera learning, you will be safe with the Varden for now. I shall fly there myself soon, and you all shall join me. But for now, I will bid you a goodnight._ I told them. They all agreed and then settled into silence. I sighed in relief. My head was my own again, beside Eridor.

I sat down on the damp ground and looked up at the stars for a while. Finally I decided to go inside to speak with my pack-leader. I loped inside and when I got to the back of the cave where they lied on the raised rock, I stopped and sat before them. LightShifter focused his gaze on me, and in turn so did DarkShadow.

_Yes, Sheilan? What is it?_ LightShifter asked. I shifted for a moment before I answered.

_I believe it is my duty to go and help the Varden against Galbatorix. I am another rider, and they'll need my strength, else they may fail. They're on the brink of collapse as it is. Plus, I need to transport the egg and Eldunari there without it getting there days before me. I ask your permission to go and join the Varden, pack-mother and pack-father._ I said, bowing my head in submission as I awaited their answer.

I heard LightShifter move and get down from his raised rock to brush up against my side. He licked the side of my face and said _You may do whatever you choose to. That is why I brought you here and placed this gift upon you; for you to help the Varden against Galbatorix. I will not hold you back, though I expect you to visit and keep us up to date on everything that happens to you. At night I shall contact you through our minds to learn of what befalls you and the Varden._ he said, sitting beside me.

I raised my head. _You aren't upset?_ I asked. He shook his head. DarkShadow hopped down beside me as well.

_You are our pack-daughter Sheilan. We can't keep you safe in the den forever. You must be able to hunt and explore on your own, as well as start your own pack. We won't stop you from growing up, but we don't want to completely let you go either._ she teased, rubbing up against my side and humming.

_When shall you leave?_ LightShifter asked.

_Hopefully soon; tomorrow or the next day. I'm hoping for tomorrow so I can go help the Varden. Eragon shall soon return to them from his short lesson there and they will need his help and soon mine. After the Varden capture Feinster I shall join them. After that they shall aim for Belatona, and then Dras-Leona, and _then_ Uru 'Baen. I shall help them as best I can._ I vowed. LightShifter nodded.

_I know you shall, with all that is in you. Just remember, you shall never be alone. You will always have Eridor, and you shall always have DarkShadow and me in your mind at a moment's notice if you call out to us. We shall always be with you._ he said, grinning. I grinned back and engulfed both of them in a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Into The Air**

The next morning I came out of my daydreaming when the rest of the pack began to awake. When they learned I was leaving, I received many heart-felt goodbyes. Some said their goodbye's quickly, for they had to go hunting for the pack. Once everyone had said goodbye, I hopped onto Eridor's back. Focusing on the dragon egg I had placed back in the clearing, along with all three hundred Eldunari, I began to chant.

All the Eldunari and the dragon egg Geo into the air above Eridor. I held them there without any strain. As Eridor took off, I focused solely on the objects floating above us and keeping them there. When we landed to rest for the night, I put the Eldunari down with a sigh of relief and sprinted off to hunt. I ate almost two deer this time. I then daydreamed as Eridor slept. We awoke bright and early the next morning.

I lifted the Eldunari in the air and held the dragon egg in the crook of my arm. As we flew, I paid strict attention to the Eldunari. As we stopped for the night and I again ate, I was relieved with how much distance we had covered. By the end of the third night, Feinster was in sight. I watched Feinster that night and watched as the city was taken by the Varden. The next morning before sunrise, I told Eridor to stay here and guard the egg and Eldunari, and to contact me if anyone comes near him that could be a problem. He nodded in understanding. I decided I would run to Feinster since we were so close.

Normally I would fly, but this time it would be smarter to run, since they would shoot down another dragon, thinking it to be Thorn. I ran and in a couple hours the walls of Feinster were clear to me. As the sun Geo, I saw Eragon Shadeslayer himself on the outer wall, watching the sun rise. Saphira stood beside him. Eragon raised the Eldunari of a once mighty golden dragon above his head, and I knew by the shade - even from this distance - that Glaedr and Oromis were slain.

Saphira roared her loud bungle into the morning air. I continued to lope at my strange gate towards the city. Eragon lowered his arms and looked at the Eldunari before Saphira's eyes locked on my moving figure and his head snapped up to look at me. I continued to lope at my four-footed gate, since it was faster than normal running.

Before Eragon or Saphira could warm anyone else, I knocked softly on their minds. It was enough to cause caution, but I made sure for it to be gentle and friendly. I sent friendliness and trust to them through their shield to help. I knew I could easily break down their mental defenses if I wanted to, but I wanted to be polite.

Eragon warily opened up his mind to me, though not completely. Only enough for a short conversation. _Who are you?_ he asked.

_I am Sheilan, a wolf-sister in the LightShifter's pack. I come to offer my aid to the Varden, and to bring gift's for you personally Eragon and Saphira. Don't try firing at me in any way or I will retaliate. I have come to join the Varden and help rid this land of that slime monster, Galbatorix. My allegiance is to myself and my pack, but I am allies with all who resist the king._ I told him through our mind link in the ancient language.

_I shall meet you at the front gate with Arya Drottingu; princess of Ellesmera, Nasuada; leader of the Varden, and King Orrin of Surda. If you lie, we shall kill you immediately._ he threatened, and severed the link. I nodded to myself. Good; leaders are always good.

I loped quickly to the gate, and as I arrived there I saw Eragon upon Saphira's back standing before the others, his blue blade Brisingr out of it's sheath and resting on his lap. Princess Arya was standing beside Saphira, tensed and coldly expressionless. Nasuada, leader of the Varden, stood next to King Orrin of Surda on Eragon's other side. Many spell casters, twelve being elves from Du Weldenvarden, stood around them, ready to attack and defend if needed.

Along with that, there were probably fifty regular soldiers with them, though I suspected they were of high rank. When I got fifty feet away, I slowed and stood up on my two hind legs. Everyone remained impassive as I stopped before them, though I knew they were probably surprised from my fur. Arya's eyes darted up slightly for a fraction of a second to look at my fur-topped ears before her gaze flicked back to it's original place. I had a dark band over my mouth so that I could speak, but they couldn't see my teeth at all. That might frighten them a little too much.

"Eragon didn't have time to explain to us who you were. So I ask, who are you?" Arya asked me, her tone full of dignity and superiority.

"I am Sheilan, a wolf-sister of the spirit LightShifter's pack. I came to offer my aid to the Varden, and brought gifts of great value that I think you will all be pleased about. My allegiances, however, I shall not place in your care. My only allegiances are to my pack and myself. However, I am still allies with anyone who opposes Galbatorix, the slime. I came to offer any assistance you would allow, and possibly to help teach Eragon if he would allow it." I told Arya in the ancient language. She nodded slowly.

Arya relayed what I had said to Orrin and Nasuada before straightening. She then allowed a slight hint of curiosity to show through as she asked "You are an elf, yes? I've never seen you in Ellesmera before, and I've been around a long time. Where are you from? Speak in the human tongue if you can please; I don't want to translate." she ordered. I nodded, understanding.

In the human tongue, I said "I am from a world you wouldn't understand; it is a strange thing. I was brought here into Alagaesia by the wolf spirit, LightShifter. He brought me here and adopted me into his wolf pack, and I became a wolf-sister with the others. I changed parts of me to fit in with the other wolves, and for other benefits as well. But yes, I am an elf, while also part wolf as you can clearly see."

Arya nodded and stepped aside as Nasuade stepped forward with Orrin at her side.

"You say you are Sheilan? How do you think you can help the Varden, and what is this great gift of yours?" Nasuade asked in a professional tone.

"Yes, I am Sheilan. I can help the Varden in multiple ways, but for the majority of the part I can help to personally defeat Murtagh and Galbatorix. The great gift of mine I shall reveal in a minute, if you are patient." I told her. With a stiff mask in place, she nodded.

Eragon hopped down from Saphira and asked "Are you a sorcerer?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly, although I can do magic far better than you can, even though I only been in Alagaesia for two and a half months." I told him. He looked skeptical.

"If you can do magic you are a sorcerer. There is no other, except for a shade or a rider of course." he said. I nodded.

"So I know, but I am not a mere sorcerer. One moment please." I said politely. Confused, he nodded slowly, placing a hand on Saphira's side comfortingly. She had begun to shake, but not in fear. She obviously didn't like how strange I was.

I opened my mind up to Eridor and said _You may fly here now; I shall hide you and the Eldunari in a large, dark cloud and land you on the ground. Do not move until I tell you to. I shall keep the Eldunari and the egg hidden in the cloud after I call you out, so don't go swishing it with your tail._ I told him. He agreed.

I began to think through the words for the spell and chanted them in my mind, which was now complex enough that I could do mind-spells without fault. After a few minutes, the others noticed the unnaturally dark cloud coming our way. I landed the cloud on the ground behind me, hiding the signals and traces of everything inside so that it seemed Empty. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? A cloud? That's how you plan to help?" he asked with some amusement. I shook my head.

"It is not the cloud itself, so much as what is inside of the cloud." I told him. He looked confused.

"There's nothing in their though; if there was I'd be able to detect it with magic." he said. I shook my head.

"Wrong again. Eridor!" I called lightly towards the cloud. Eridor walked out of the depths of the cloud, the darkness parting around him. The others smooth facades dropped when they saw the large orange-scaled dragon step out of the cloud with a mighty rumble. He looked towards the sky and roared mightily, blasting a large score of fire from his mouth.

_LightShifter gave us a special gift to help with the battle._ Eridor explained to me only. I smiled at him.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Princess Arya, Saphira Brightscales, Leader Nasuada, and King Orrin. I would like to introduce you to my dragon, Eridor." I told them. They all gazed at him in shock.

"How?" Eragon managed to splutter out. I shrugged.

"In the Spine, there was a cave where at the back was a small, yet deep tunnel that was just large enough for me to squeeze through, or for a dragon egg to roll down. I ended up very far below, where I found the egg hidden in the darkness. LightShifter said it was meant for me, so I took it, hatched it, and began to raise it, naming it Eridor." I explained with a shrug. They all stared.

"We thought all the other dragon eggs were gone; destroyed." Arya said. I shrugged.

"I guess Galbatorix missed one." I said. Eragon grinned at me. Saphira was regarding Eridor, assessing him carefully and with caution. Eridor glanced over her once before turning his attention back on me. He lowered his head to my level to look into my eyes. I smiled.

"Now then, there is also that gift. While holding this cloud here isn't tiring, it is starting to get old. I give to you, the Varden, but mostly Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales, this gift." I said, removing the cloud with a flourish. The sunlight was shining at the right angle to hit the three hundred Eldunari, which were oriented in a filled circle by color shade, the green dragon egg sitting in the center.

Arya put her hands to cover her mouth, and Nasuada blinked a few times. Eragon looked shocked, standing stock still as he stared. Orrin looked much the same.

I giggled. What an obvious reaction. The others looked at me for a moment before Arya stepped forward with her arms crossed and asked "How?"

I giggled again. "With LightShifter's help, I stole the green dragon egg and three hundred Eldunari from Galbatorix without getting caught. Thorn and Murtagh spotted us flying away, but I altered our appearance and increased our speed so we looked like Saphira and Eragon from his angle, so the king would not know of our existence." I told them. They all stared at me dumb-founded.

"You and this wolf spirit alone stole all these without getting caught?" Nasuada asked with surprise. I nodded.

"Well, this is indeed a huge surprise, but also amazing luck. We now have another rider on our side, along with the green dragon egg and three hundred of Galbatorix's Eldunari, weakening him severely. Well done indeed Sheilan. You and Eridor shall receive the same respect as Eragon and Saphira." Nasuada said, curtsying slightly. I nodded my head politely back.

"As we know neither Eragon nor Saphira will be comfortable within the walls of Feinster, we are making our camp on the other side of Feinster for our army. A few of my generals are staying behind with their men to hold down Feinster, though many of it's residents have changed to our side with Lady Lorana." Nasuada said. I nodded again in silence.

"Would you like a tent set up and an area cleared for you an Eridor next to Eragon and Saphira's tent so you can get acquainted?" Nasuada asked us. I turned to Eragon.

"Only if that is alright with Eragon and Saphira; I shall not allow our presence to bring them discomfort." I told her, looking at Eragon. She nodded and turned his way as well.

"Yes, I would like the chance to talk with another rider. And Saphira would love to speak with Eridor as well. That would be great Nasuada." Eragon said, tearing his dark brown eyes from my strange yellow ones. Nasuada nodded and turned around, walking back into the city with Orrin at her side. She began to send orders to the soldiers who began to scurry off in different directions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - Duels**

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira stayed to watch Eridor and I. I sighed with relief and said aloud to Eridor, ignoring the others "This thing is getting annoying; it makes talking seem strange." I told him, beginning to undue the knot in the back. Arya stepped forward slightly.

"If you don't like it so much, why are you wearing it?" she asked. I glanced at her as I continued to untie the knot.

"Because of my teeth. I'm pretty sure they would've frightened the others at first glance, so I covered them for your sake." I told her, finishing untying the knot. I pulled the black cloth off but kept my mouth shut, but breathed in deeply through my nose that had also been covered. Arya raised an eyebrow.

"Your teeth?" she asked, confused. I nodded and gave her my wolfish smile. A shudder seemed to ripple down her spine. Eragon flinched as well and Saphira stayed motionless, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"Why are your teeth that way?" she asked.

I shrugged. "When I became a part of the pack, the teeth appeared. I needed them, obviously, and have grown quite fond of them. To outsiders, however, I knew they would seem strange and frightening." I told her. She nodded in confirmation.

"Your features are more animal-like than Bladgharm's features are. It really is quite intimidating." she said, shuddering again. I smiled at her in my wolfish way again, my eyes glowing slightly.

"So, you said you could do better magic than I? What about Arya?" he asked. I glanced over Arya's form before I nodded.

"Yes. I could take down both you and Arya and even your dragon in under a minute." I told them. Eragon snorted.

"I highly doubt that." he said. I grinned wolfishly.

In my mind I found the right words I needed and smiled at the others wolfishly once more to distract them as I worked on my spells. After a moment, I released them. Saphira became as stiff as stone, unable to move or do anything. Her access to Eragon was completely cut off. Eragon was hanging upside-down in the air, his mouth snapped shut without his consent. His sword lay on the ground far below him. Arya was lying flat on the ground with her arms and legs spread out and her mouth shut as well. I also fuddled her brain so she couldn't focus.

For a moment I allowed them to simply stay there and absorb their situation, then I flicked my hand and ended the spells, though I lowered Eragon gently to the ground. The all sprang up. Eragon had his sword in his hand, Saphira was growling, and Arya had her hands palm out and opened, ready to use magic. I laughed loudly in my strangely childlike laugh that didn't fit my appearance at all.

"Go ahead Saphira; attack me. Eridor, stand back please. I don't want you to get hit." I told him. He nodded and backed away a few paces. Saphira blew smoke out of her nostrils before she roared mightily. I didn't even flinch.

She opened her mouth and began to send smoldering fire my way. I didn't move to make any spells in the slightest, although in my mind I was thinking the words that I needed. Saphira's fire stopped around me in a very close bubble that was like another layer of my skin. Before the fire could dissipate, I gathered it up into an open bubble until she was finished, where I sealed it in a bubble floating in the air. With a flick of my wrist, the bubble exploded outwards towards the others.

They jumped back in surprise as the fire enveloped them, but it didn't touch their skin, for I had placed similar bubbled around them and Eridor. Saphira huffed in annoyance and decided to try a physical attack. She came charging over to me, intending to bowl me over. With a yawn, I allowed myself to dissipate from before Saphira to directly behind her in under a second. She spun around and charged at me again. This time I let her near me.

When she got close enough, I thought a quick spell in my head and waited to cast it. I jumped up on her snout and landed atop her head, where I cast the spell. The spell created a bridle for Saphira that appeared in place on her head. It was made out of pure, flowing magic. Something that she couldn't do anything about. I grabbed the reigns attached to it, and flicked them, forcing her with the magic to go forward and to charge around. When I stopped her, I removed the spell while also jumping off the top of her head to land on the ground before her. She snarled angrily at me.

I laughed my pealing laugh again, and Saphira growled. I bared my canine teeth as my eyes began to glow and I growled right back in the way the wolves had taught me. Saphira's mouth fell back into it's usual serious expression, but I could sense her uneasiness.

_I hate to admit it, but Sheilan is stronger than me._ Saphira admitted, projecting her thoughts to the other three as well as myself. I nodded, unsurprised.

Eragon stepped forward and pulled out his sword, Brisingr, and said "Let's say you and I are dueling and we ran out of magic to use that would work very well against each other and we had to fight with swords." he said.

I nodded and said "Even though me running out of energy for magic is nearly impossible, I will take your challenge." I said, pulling my bright orange sword out of it's scabbard. Eragon looked at my blade with some astonishment and said "It can't be..."

I shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Either way, we have a duel to get to." I told him. He nodded.

"One last question; what's your sword's name?" he asked.

"I haven't named it yet. Nothing Inspirational has struck me." I told him. He nodded.

"Then again..." I said, thinking. Eragon paused for a moment.

I held aloft my sword as the perfect name came to me. "I name thee Draug's Aha!" I said. It began to make a slight ringing sound that sounded unusually close to the howling of a wolf who just found out that another pack stole his territory. Pure rage. The sword had a burst of flame over it and as I pulled it back down, the fire receded and at the base of the blade, the words _Draug's Aha_ was carved in silver writing. I smiled.

Eragon nodded to me and then took his stance. I stood still and closed my eyes for a moment in preparation.

"Begin." Arya said. I heard and felt Eragon running at me. When he got closer, my yellow eyes snapped open in their glowing brilliance and I parried his blade stroke, twirling around him so fast he couldn't react. I jumped in front of him and then slid under him, tripping him also in the process. As he fell, I kicked his sword out of his hand and put my blade at his neck. He sat very still.

"Duel over." I said quietly. Arya nodded in agreement. I pulled my blade back from his neck and offered him my hand to help him up. He accepted and stood, grabbing his sword as well. Eragon stepped back beside Saphira as Arya approached me.

"Magic Duel?" she asked. I nodded.

"No death spells, obviously." I said, smiling slightly. Arya permitted herself a small grin before her expression turned to that of stone. I tilted my head to the side and waited.

"Begin." Eragon said. I could feel Arya's attempts to get into my consciousness. It was like an ant crawling across my hand. Barely noticeable. I blew it away with a puff of air and then invaded her mind with a sudden ease that left her stiff. I obtained information from her in that moment and she was helpless to it. I went through her memories, from a child until she began to grow up. As I continued to invade her thoughts, I could feel her weak attempts to shield me out.

I stopped at a point in her childhood and then told her in her mind _You might want to strengthen your defenses Arya; that was too easy._ And I receded from her mind. Arya shook herself and glared at me for a moment before her expression softened and she smiled.

"I have met very few better than I in the mind." she said. I smiled kindly at her.

"I'm not surprised. You are very skilled; I am merely gifted." I told her, still smiling. She smiled back, showing real Emotion now. Eragon glanced at her in surprise.

"I think it will be nice to have another elf girl with mind powers and great knowledge around camp to help out as well. Perhaps after your tent is set up and ready, I could join you and we could talk?" she asked. I nodded at her.

"That would be wonderful. It's so strange to have a two-legger friend." I told her. She laughed.

"I suppose it is. I'll see you in a couple hours Sheilan; farewell!" she said, and turned around to begin running into the city to help out.

"May the stars watch over you!" I called out behind her in elvish. I knew she had heard me. I smiled to myself and turned to Eragon and Saphira.

Eragon walked forward slowly and I giggled and said "I'm not going to hurt you Eragon; don't be afraid." he smiled sheepishly and walked towards me at a normal pace.

Eridor came to join us as he reached us. "Shall we go back to my tent while they set up yours to talk?" Eragon asked. I nodded.

"On the way there, let's put a little show of dragon flying for the Varden and the city. I think it would lift their spirits to see another dragon on their side, along with their calm atmospheres." I told him. He nodded and smiled. He climbed into his saddle and strapped himself in, tying his hands as well. I merely jumped up onto Eridor's back and waited. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"No saddle?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't need one, and it would limit Eridor's movements, which I know he would hate." I told him, patting Eridor's side fondly. Eridor hummed happily.

Eragon smiled and shook his head. "I hope you don't fall off!" he said, laughing. I laughed with him. Saphira leaned back and then launched up into the air, Eridor right behind her. When they leveled out beside each other, they roared simultaneously into the sky. I knew many heads were looking skyward at the dragons in shock and surprise.

Saphira began to tilt to do spirals and corkscrews, and Eridor did the same opposite her, winding into her patterns with ease and beauty. The two dragons began to form and move around each other's forms with the grace of dancers. After a minute of amazing tricks and talents and incredible speed and flexibility, the two dragons faced each other and let out a large spewing of flames; Eridor's orange and Saphira's blue. The two fires mixed in the middle and twined together, creating beautiful colors.

There was much cheering and shouts of awe and amazement from below, along with clapping. Saphira and Eridor ceased their fiery breaths and dove down into camp. Eridor pulled up earlier to allow Saphira to land in her clearing first. After she had moved out of the way, Eridor landed in the clearing as well. I sat proudly upon his back as we wove our way through camp towards Eragon's large tent.

When we reached it, Eragon climbed down from Saphira and held open the entrance flap to the tent. I hopped down gracefully off of Eridor's back and proceeded inside. Eragon followed. I noticed that there was a large flap on the other side for Saphira's head. With a flick of my wrist and a few quick words in my head, I created an identical flap next to her's for Eridor. They both stuck their heads inside to join in our conversation.

Eragon sat on the edge of his bed and I sat in the chair across from him. For a moment we sat in silence, before Eragon asked "Did you have a family back home? In that place the wolf spirit brought you from?"

I nodded. "My foster family; they took me and my best friend in. My mom was Laura; a sweet woman that loved to bake and make food for people. She was always so sweet and kind and motherly; you couldn't refuse her. My father was Connor; he was a kind skinny man with immense knowledge and a quick brain. He was there whenever I needed him." I told him, and then continued.

"Then there were my siblings. There was Brandon, my big bear of a brother. He gave the best hugs ever, and loved to play the same games as me. He was a talker, and played pranks and told lots of jokes. Evelyn, my short pixie-like sister, loved fashion and shopping and girl things. She also loved to talk and bounce on the tips of her toes. She was very excitable. Then there was her boyfriend, Thomas. Very reserved gentleman with a kind disposition. He was a great shoulder to cry on. Then there was Brandon's girlfriend, Georgiana. She was beautiful and sometimes jealous, but very sweet and kind and also a great person to talk to, for she listens.

"Then there was my best friend that came with me, Damien. He was kind and nice and loved to cheer me up with jokes and games. He knew everything about me, and was there for me for a long time. There was one other person; my boyfriend Andrew. He was sweet, handsome, kind, loving, caring, gentle, and completely amazing. He always knew what I needed without me having to say it, and cared for me deeply." I told him quietly, feeling the ache in my chest for him not being here.

Eragon nodded. "They sound like a wonderful family to have." he said. I nodded.

"They were the best." I said quietly. He waited, knowing this must be difficult for me.

I glanced up. "What about you? Family?" I asked. He nodded.

"I used to. My father, Brom, was an amazing man. I didn't know he was my father until after he was already dead. I wish I could've known before, because I really looked up to him. Losing him was like ripping a hole out of my chest. I never knew my mother, Selena. I only knew of her. She had been a slave to Morzan, but her real personality of kindness was shown to Brom. I had lived with my uncle, Garrow and my cousin, Roran. Roran is fighting in the army as a general. Garrow was slaughtered by the Ra'zac." he said sadly. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your parents and uncle are in a much better and safer place than they could be anywhere on all of Alagaesia. They are happy there. One day you shall join them, and together you'll be happy once more." I told him, grinning slightly. He grinned slightly back and straightened up.

"So, what is Eridor like?" he asked, glancing at Eridor. Eridor raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Eragon and I laughed.

"He's a real ball of fun. When he was a baby just out of his egg, he tripped over himself and I laughed. He growled tinily at me, then hiccupped and laughed, rolling around on the cave floor." I told Eragon, laughing. He laughed and Eridor chuckled.

"Saphira has her moments of laughter, but her humor can be a strange one. She loves riddles, and whenever she gets one wrong I have to laugh at her annoyance.

_Laugh and see what happens to you the next time I get mad._ she threatened, smoke blowing out of her nose. Eragon chuckled.

"Alright Saphira, calm down." he said, rolling his eyes. She snorted.

Saphira seemed to be about to make another sly remark when suddenly she froze up and began to shake slightly. Eragon was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly sneezed, fire billowing out of her nose as she did so. For a moment afterwards all stood in silence, and then Eragon and I erupted into laughter. Saphira and Eridor rumbled their amusement as well.

Suddenly Arya appeared at the flap entrance and was leaning against the wood, smiling at us all. "Might I ask what's so amusing?" she asked.

Eragon didn't answer as our laughs receded, and for a brief moment I wondered why, until it clicked. I smiled to Arya and said "Saphira sneezed; must have been the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." I said, grinning. She grinned back.

"So... I got out of the job early, so I came to see if you wanted to talk. Your tent is put up already as well." she said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Excuse me Eragon, but I promised to her first." I told him, smiling. He nodded and smiled back. He turned his attention to Arya and said "Have a nice time."

She nodded softly and then left quickly without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen - Arya**

I waved farewell and Eridor pulled his head out of his tent. I sealed the flap I had made and waved farewell to Eragon and Saphira before leaving. I stopped Eridor next to our tent and told him in his mind _I need to talk to Arya alone, so I'm not going to make a head-flap for you. Talk to Saphira if you want to, or Eragon. Don't pester or frighten anyone, and no eating livestock._ I warned him. He nodded, chuckling.

I turned and skipped lightly into my tent. It was simple like Eragon's; a bed, a table, a few chairs. There was also a small basket with clothes in it, and I noticed with approval that they were my style of clothing. I saw the pair of shoes next to the basket and sniffed with disdain. I hated shoes. They felt wrong.

Arya was sitting on the edge of my bed, her head in her hands. She hadn't heard my entrance. I quickly thought and casted the spell to make sure no unwanted listeners could hear our words. Satisfied, I took a step forward in a way that deliberately made a small noise. Arya's head shot up and she smiled, though I could tell it was forced.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things." she lied. I nodded.

"We're shielded; don't worry." I told her. I sat on the bed and faced her, sitting with my legs crossed. "Now spill." I told her. I could sense her surprise, but she tried to hide it.

"Spill what?' she asked. I hardened my gaze so my eyes glowed a little, something I had learned from DarkShadow.

"You know exactly what I mean. You two can't hide it from me. Now tell me the story, from the beginning. The most that I can tell is he liked you first." I said, waiting patiently. Her mouth gaped open in astonishment for a moment.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just really good with these things." I told her. She nodded silently and then sighed.

She told me the tale of how her and Eragon met in Gil'ead where they were in prison and she was drugged. She then wove her tale of how he began to show affection to her, which at first she brushed off, but then she knew he really loved her, and would continuously reject him and it began to hurt her to reject him in small ways and see the pain he hid on his face. Then, just recently, she began to return the feeling for him, even though she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't help herself.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't tell him; there's no way I could. I'm afraid that I've rejected him enough that his love for me has finally died down and disappeared. I can't even look at him or talk to him anymore like I used to be able to." she said, exasperated. I patted her back softly.

"He does love you still; I know that. He's only afraid of rejection again, so he doesn't want to approach you. Don't reject him anymore, leave slight hints here and there. Smile, laugh at something he says, and brush his hand with yours as you walk by. Glance at him when you think he's not looking, though you know he'll notice. Talk to him more, spend time around him. Then find a way to tell him after you drop your hints." I told her. She looked at me with some surprise.

"Are you a love guru or something?" she asked me incredulously. I shook my head with a light grin.

"I'm just a simple girl." I told her, and we both laughed.

After a moment, we wiped our eyes from our laughter and she said "I think I can do this. I know I can, I'm just worried about how he'll take it." she said, looking down at her feet.

"Hun, he'll be ecstatic. His dreams have just come true. He'll be completely happy. Trust me." I told her, smiling. She smiled back and nodded.

"So, what were we really supposed to talk about?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Each other. I already know of most of your childhood. Hmm... let me see your hands." I told her. She held them out to me, confused. I grasped them in mine softly and closed my eyes, using my magic energy to search her hands.

I felt her onslaught of past Emotions boil up to their total amounts.

"You have seen great joy, but also experienced great pain and shame. You have been in too many battles; not enough fun and free-ness in your life, something I know you need." I told her, my eyes still closed. I opened my yellow eyes to fix upon her green ones and asked softly "Who put you through pain like that?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly back and forth, clamping her mouth shut.

"It was horrible. No one should ever have to experience what I did." she said, not opening her eyes. Tears sprung up in her eyes and I softly stroked her hair. She focused on breathing.

"No matter how painful it is, I want to see what happened to you. You could either show me willingly, or I shall learn it myself. Either way, I will find out. That doesn't mean I'll tell everyone and use it against you. I'll keep my mouth shut and not say a word to anyone but Eridor, since I can't hide it from him." I told her softly. After a moment she nodded softly. She opened her mental blocks to allow me in.

"Don't show it to me; I'll find it myself so you don't have to remember it. Tell me where." I told her.

"Gil'ead." she whispered, and began to think about soft things like bunnies and pillows.

I searched through her memories and came upon the black stained one of Gil'ead. I saw a shade, Durza by name. The one Eragon had slain.

_Durza's hot breath washed over her face, and the clammy skin of his hands made her skin crawl with disgust. He pinned her arms cruelly above her head, then drove a white-hot stake through her wrists to restrain them there. The burning metal seared her skin, and her eyes rolled back in excruciating pain. _

_His sharp fingernails drew lines of blood down her flat stomach as he whispered, "Tell me where the egg is." _

The scene flashed to the next with no regard for time or sequence.

_The Shade was towering above her while holding a crude pair of pliers, smiling happily. He took her hand in his damp one and swung them gently as if strolling through a meadow. Suddenly, he pulled her hand toward himself and clamped the pliers on her fingernail, twisting it off. Arya's scream echoed off of the oppressive walls of the cell. _

Day after day of torture whirled in my mind, and I tried to scream out but could not as I was plunged into yet another memory.

_Her face was crammed against the filthy, cold floor, and the heel of Durza's boot crunched against her skull as he continually placed more of his weight on her. Arya gritted her teeth as he brought the whip down hard on her bare back. His slimy voice called out, "Traditional, yet rather overused, wouldn't you agree? But I believe it is still quite effective for my enjoyment…" _

Months passed as I watched on, and Durza grew tired of questioning the elf about the egg and eventually stopped altogether. But that just allowed more time for the Shade to amuse himself.

_He grabbed a fistful of her long, black hair and yanked back her head to expose her throat. "Hello, love. Missed me?" His long tongue snaked up her skin, and Arya shuddered violently. "Come now, love. I thought you were beginning to enjoy our little experiments." _

I tried to scream again as the cruel images continued, but couldn't pull myself out of the dark flow of terrible images.

_The darkness was oppressive in the dark cell beneath the earth. He strode into the room confidently, and with a flash of his maroon eyes, ordered the guards to leave. Smiling wickedly down at Arya, he straddled her thin waist. She clamped her eyes shut and struggled futilely against him as he ripped her clothes off again. She could nudge the minds of the human guards, but she could do nothing to stop the whims of the Shade. _

_His blood-stained hands squeezed her bruised body cruelly and flung her legs apart. Then, his hot tongue forced open her lips as he thrust into her harshly. She screamed out against him, but his pointed teeth raked across her tongue. He scourged every inch of her with his dry tongue while cruelly forcing himself inside of her. _

I felt it all. Every single cell of my body resounded with each one of Durza's thrusts. Bile Geo in my throat as I was forced to witness the repeated violation of my wonderful friend. _Over and over again._ Durza came every night to Arya's cell to enjoy himself while ravaging her body and destroying her pride.

My mind was breaking. All reasonable, coherent thought was completely gone. But still it continued.

_After ravaging her body again, Durza continued to hold her to the ground. With a dangerous glint in his eye, he held up a crude, rusty dagger. "I think we will try something new tonight." Arya's eyes widened in horror as he forced her knees apart again. "You do not seem to appreciate my… efforts with you. So…I have decided you might prefer metal inside you to skin." _

_Her screams echoed in the dark room for hours as the Shade had his fun with beautiful elf._

When it finally ended, I opened my eyes and pulled back from Arya's thoughts in shock. She sat there silently, focusing on the soft, pleasant things in life. I gripped her in a tight hug and she couldn't hold it of any longer. She cried onto my shoulder as I held her tightly. When her tears ceased to flow, as did mine, we pulled back and wiped our cheeks off.

"I had no idea Arya." I whispered. She hung her head in shame.

"I felt the biggest relief in the world when Eragon killed him. I felt free from his haunting memories and from the fear that he would return." she said quietly. I nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. And also..." I hesitated, biting my lip.

"Also what? Tell me Sheilan." she said.

"You need to show that to Eragon, otherwise he will never understand." I told her softly. She began to shake her head back and forth violently.

"No, I wasn't supposed to let anyone see that, much less let Eragon. If he saw... he'd be ashamed of himself for having pursued me. Look at me Sheilan. I'm broken." she whispered. I shook my head softly.

"You aren't broken. You're fine. You're the strongest woman in the world." I told her. She bit her lip doubtfully.

"You don't have to tell him yet. Tell him directly after you confess your love to him though. Directly after." I ordered. After a moment she nodded with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"You know best I suppose. I can't trust my own judgment anymore." she said, putting her fingers to her temples in frustration. I rolled my eyes.

"You're fine, as is your judgment. Trust in your feelings." I told her, smiling gently. She nodded, opening her eyes.

"Now then, shall we stray from gloomy thoughts to more cheerful ones? We need to have some girl talk!" I said, smiling grandly. Arya smiled back with full Emotion and we began to discuss everything that came to our mind, gossiping often.

For the next few hours we sat and talked before a guard came to my tent to tell us that there was a feast prepared for all the soldiers of the Varden to attend and that it was to welcome Eridor and I into the Varden. I smiled at Arya and lowered the shield around the tent before I left. Arya raised her eyebrows at me.

"You had that sound shield up the entire time? Aren't you tired?" she asked, concerned. I shook my head cheerfully.

"I'm a little muddled in the head, but I haven't really eaten all day. After I eat I shall be good, thank you. I wonder how I'm going to eat the food served to me, considering my...diet." I said, thinking. Arya flinched.

"Do you seriously have the diet of a wolf?" she asked. I nodded.

"I even help to hunt, and then eat as much food as three wolves combined." I told her without hesitation, still thinking through what I would do during the dinner.

"Perhaps you should tell Nasuada?" she suggested. I shook my head.

"I'll just make sure to only eat meat and drink water. She'll understand later. I'm going to make a point to later tonight go off and go hunting, for cooked meat has no flavor and is strange to me. Raw is always better." I said absently, forgetting that Arya was an elf and not a wolf-sister as I was used to. She shuddered.

I grinned sheepishly, my eyes and teeth catching the torch-light from near us. "Sorry. I forgot you were an elf for a moment." I said. She nodded and we continued to proceed towards the dinner. When we got to the huge expanse of tables, with a large one at the head of it all. At that head sat Nasuada, Orrin, Eragon, Saphira, and Eridor. There were two seats saved; one beside Eragon and one beside Nasuada.

I grinned slightly for a moment before sitting beside Nasuada. Arya rolled her eyes at me and sat on my other side, beside Eragon. I could sense the tension from between them immediately. I smirked slightly as he tensed up and pretended to turn to Saphira as if talking with her, even though I knew it was a ruse, though Arya wouldn't be able to tell.

Once everyone was assembled, Nasuada stood. Everyone fell silent.

"Tonight, we welcome the coming of a pair of heroes. A new dragon rider, Sheilan, and her fiery dragon Eridor have joined the Varden." There was a loud applause. Nasuada held up her hand for silence. "Also, they have stolen a large part of Galbatorix's source of power, along with rescuing the stolen green dragon egg from Uru 'Baen. With their help and power, we shall Emerge victorious in this war! Hail to the new rider!" she said, raising her goblet in the air.

"Hail!" everyone echoed, and took a drink. I pretended to drink some of my wine, but wouldn't let the foul smelling thing into my mouth. After Nasuada sat down, conversation began to flow like water as everyone became merry and joyous, eating with pleasure. I looked at the food layed out on the table before me and glanced at the huge stack of meat Eridor had, gazing at it longingly.

Eridor caught my stare at his food and said _You may come to eat it with me if you would like. I wouldn't mind. And screw appearances Sheilan; I don't want to hear it. Your strength is more important than appearance. If Thorn and Murtagh were to swoop down on us right now, you would need as much energy as possible. Come over here and eat._ he said. I bit my lip and shook my head slowly.

_I can't. I would scare the Varden. I shall suffer silently for now, but tonight I shall go see Nasuada about this and then go hunting for real food. Your meat isn't raw, is it?_ I asked with longing. Eridor silently nodded. I buried my face in my hands for a moment. Great.

The tempting smell wafted my way and I inhaled deeply, savoring in the rich aroma of raw meat. I almost bolted towards it to scarf it down, but managed to restrain myself. I turned to Nasuada who was eating silently for the time being.

"Nasuada; a quick word?" I asked her. She nodded and put down her fork, giving me her full attention.

"My eating habits are much different than one might assume from my general shape. My eating habits are more based on the furry side of me than the skin, if you understand." I told her. She shook her head slightly in confusion.

I sighed and pointed to my canines, large, bright, and sharp. Nasuada inhaled sharply at the sight of them, which she hadn't noticed in the evening shadows.

"I eat as a wolf would. I wonder if it wouldn't be too much trouble if I went over to eat with Eridor." I asked her. She nodded hesitantly and watched as I nodded a thank you to her, getting up out of my chair silently. Eridor grinned at me.

_The food is still very warm, for the hunters had to chase these deer. The blood is vveerryy fresh and full of adrenaline salt..._ Eridor trailed off with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him and sat beside him, in front of the pile of meat. Instantly, my wolf genes took over and I sunk my sharp teeth into the delicious smelling meet, tearing off a huge chunk and swallowing it quickly. I glanced over and Nasuada's shocked expression. I rolled my eyes, uncaring, and sunk my teeth into more flesh.

As I continued to eat with Eridor, savoring the raw meat as all wolves do, Arya glanced over at me with a look of disbelief on her face and quickly turned around, trying not to look anymore. Apparently it was captivating.

Eragon talked to her quietly, and then he slowly turned around, just as I was ripping off a huge piece from the flank and devouring it with fervish hunger, my yellow eyes glowing and my unusually white teeth shining in the torch-light. Eragon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sheilan?" he asked quietly. I finished chewing the piece I had in my mouth and swallowed it, licking my lips once before turning his way and asking "Yes?"

"I don't understand." he said, puzzled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a wolf-sister, remember? I lived with the wolves; they were my family. As a family, we would hunt and eat together. Raw meat is all I can eat, and water is all I can drink." I told him, then began to chew off more of the deer meat. Eragon shivered and turned his attention to Arya to distract himself.

I smiled at her wolfishly and she caught it, shivering involuntarily. I continued to gorge on the meat with Eridor, loving the taste and using it to drive away the smell of the disgusting cooked food.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen - Relationships**

When I had eaten my fill and had fully restored my energy, I smiled at Eridor, who grinned back and continued to eat. With his mind, he gestured to the large barrel of water beside the meat. I nodded and drank quickly from it, sating my thirst. I then smiled up at Eridor as he ate and returned quietly to my seat. Nasuada turned my way when I had sat down and looked over me with a probing gaze.

I shrugged to her and sat there in silence, paying no real attention to her. She turned with slight disdain to talk with King Orrin and I smirked slightly. Suddenly I felt another presence in my head. I knew immediately who it was and I smiled.

_LightShifter!_ I thought in my head with obvious glee. I heard him chuckle.

_Hello young one. How do things fare with the two-leggers?_ he asked with concern. I began to recount my tale of Eridor and I's travels here and of how things processed after we arrived. LightShifter listened intently, commenting often. When I finally finished my tale with the feast prepared in our honor, he chuckled.

_Silly two-leggers. They shall never understand. After you left, I had a long discussion with DarkShadow, and we've come to a decision._ I began to listen even more intently.

_We have decided and gotten the pack's approval on this, so don't argue about what it'll do to the pack. However, we've decided that all the warrior wolves except a select few shall join you in the Varden. DarkShadow and I shall accompany them as well, for we would like to fight. We are not coward pups who hide in our caves. We'd rather let the blood spill. The pups and nursers, along with a few of the young warriors will remain behind to keep up the pack if we do not return. The warriors shall guard and hunt while the pups grow and the females watch them. It's already been decided._ he said.

After a moment I smiled grandly. _This pleases me greatly pack-father! I shall once again have my family at my side who will understand me. This is incredible! When and how shall you get here?_ I asked him.

_I shall transport those that are coming to a location near the Varden and away from the prying human eyes. We shall arrive tomorrow at sunset, so warn Nasuada and King Orrin. Only warn them though; no one else should know. Except perhaps a few cooks will receive the hint that a _lot_ more raw meat will be needed._ He thought to me with a smirk. I smiled.

_May I also tell Arya, along with Eragon? They're the only ones I trust._ I told him. He agreed after a moment, deciding it wise. Under his command and using the words he told me to, I turned to Nasuada and told her quietly of what would happen tomorrow at sunset. She nodded and muttered the plans quickly to herself, adding a few details, before she nodded to me and turned away.

I excused myself from the meal and walked slowly to my tent, conversing cheerily with LightShifter, my closest friend and truly my father. LightShifter also mentioned he would be bringing a gift for me with him, something he knew I missed dearly. I was confused. What did I really miss dearly? Not Faran; he was fine. My old family I missed a bit, but not enough to want to go back.

LightShifter might mean parts of the forest, and I smiled. It would be a very heartfelt gift. As would my best pack-brothers and -sisters coming to join me. I considered it as I talked with LightShifter. He gave no hints concerning it.

The matter soon left my mind as I focused on my pack-father talking. He told me of the well-being of the pack and updated me yet again on the news of the world that had spread in the past three days. So far no one but the Varden knew of my existence, though he knew that after we siege Belatona everyone would know of me and my dragon.

After a while I bid him goodnight, for I wanted to daydream. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the wood beam at my entrance-flap and it opened to reveal Nasuada. She sat in one of the chairs as I gestured to it and smoothed out her skirts.

"I had a few suggestions for you. First, would you like for me to arrange for you to have a much, much larger tent set up for you in place of this one tomorrow? So that your brethren can stay with you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I won't need the bed or anything soft though. The dirt works fine on it's own. Only my guests sit in those chairs. My brethren prefer the ground, as do I. Hint for your chefs to hunt and get much, much raw meat, and make it as freshly hunted as possible; maybe an hour before the banquet if there's time. Tell them not to set a place for me, and don't save me a seat. I will stay with my brethren and eat the same as them." I told her. She nodded slowly.

"I shall order this immediately. Is there anything else we can do to make your guests more welcome?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded after a moment's thought.

"Make sure that after they arrive, you tell everyone that attack upon the wolves will be resolved into their immediate and brutal death, for our pack seeks vengeance when they are murdered." I told her, my eyes glowing in the darkness. She nodded again.

"Well then, I shall leave you to your sleep. Good night Sheilan." she said. I waved to her as she left.

I got off of the bed and left the tent, walking to where Eridor was lying comfortably and curled up into the groove by his shoulder where I usually lied for rest. Eridor hummed in a satisfied tone as he fell into sleep. I stared at the stars for a while before I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me.

I heard soft conversation from Eragon's tent and used a spell that I casted through my thoughts and suddenly I could hear what they said as if they were sitting before me.

"Eragon, I'm not sure how to tell you something." Arya said, and I imagined her biting her lip.

After a moment I casted a spell for my eyes so I could se through the tent layer and look in on their conversation as well. My eyes zoomed in slightly.

Eragon was sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing Arya who sat close to the bed in a plain wooden chair. She was biting her lip as I assumed.

Eragon leaned forward slightly, then thought better of it and straightened, asking "What? You can tell me Arya." She looked at him with pleading eyes for a moment.

"My consent..." she whispered softly, trailing off. She looked away from his face, afraid to see shame, hatred, and disgust. But none of that covered Eragon's face at all. He gazed at her unsurely for a moment before asking softly "What about your consent?"

She glanced at him for a moment and then turned her head away again and whispered almost inaudibly "My consent has changed a lot recently Eragon." She refused to look at him. I saw Eragon's eyes light up with understanding.

He gently turned her chin towards him and raised her gaze to meet his, which was filled with nothing but love and adoration. He leaned forward slightly and she mirrored him. After a moment's brief hesitation, he crashed his lips against hers hungrily. She responded eagerly to him and wrapped her pale arms around his smooth neck and twisted her fingers in his hair to pull him closer to her.

After a moment Eragon pulled away and began stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, gazing into her eyes with all the love and devotion in the world. I smiled. They really were adorable together. Arya gazed back with wonder and love. I knew they would never part. Suddenly Arya's face broke into a smile. Then it faded quickly as she must have thought of something.

Eragon raised an eyebrow at her and she cursed quietly. Now two eyebrows were raised. With a sigh of annoyance, she pulled away from Eragon and looked in the direction of my tent, holding Eragon's hand so he would know that it wasn't him that was at fault. He stroked her hand with his thumb as he waited.

"Sheilan..." she said softly, menacingly. Keeping my spells up, I pretended to be asleep in the crook or Eridor's shoulder. Arya quietly murmured a spell to see through the tent and saw my lying in Eridor's side, and she scowled.

"Sheilan, I know you're listening and I also know that you were watching. Just admit it Sheilan." she said, putting a subtle threat hidden in the tone of her voice. In my mind I sighed.

"Wow Arya; I didn't know you were so sensitive about these things. However, I do know that if Eragon gets his way, people are going to know you're together really fast by how often he'll kiss you the way he did just now. No need to be shy chickie." I told her, grinning slightly, my eyes still closed.

She huffed in annoyance. "Maybe I wanted a little alone time with him anyways? Just this time? Honestly Sheilan." she said, rolling her eyes. I rolled mine right back.

"Don't worry, I'm just waiting for you to fulfill your promise to me. When you do, then I will leave you alone." I told her, smirking. She suddenly went pale and shook her head violently.

I nodded my head softly. "You promised you would; you gave your word. You wouldn't take it back now. Besides, he has the right to know what happened to you. Tell him now, or _I will_. "I threatened. Arya went as pale as a sheet, but I ignored that. She turned to Eragon slowly.

"I don't want you to have to know this." she whispered to him.

"If it's this important, then I want to know what it is. Please Arya." he begged quietly. Tears began to overflow from her cheeks, and as he wiped them away she nodded. I watched as she opened her mind up to him and as she showed him everything that happened in Gil'ead. Eragon flinched every few seconds. When it was finally over, he opened his eyes to Arya's closed ones and looked at her with a love so full and passionate, that I'd never seen anything like it before.

He crashed his lips to hers and instantly deepened the kiss, to which she responded to eagerly and with vigor. I noticed how surprised she looked too.

When Eragon pulled away, Arya said "I though you'd be ashamed of me." he shook his head.

"No, I'm not ashamed. I'm now ten times gladder that I killed that foul beast. You should not have had to suffer that, Arya. I will make it my goal to wipe away all the darkness that evil Shade has left on you." he vowed. She nodded her head slowly, a tinkle of hope flitting into her eyes. Smiling, I returned my vision and hearing to normal and looked up at the stars again.

As I watched the stars and the clouds flitting across the sky, I thought of how Arya and Eragon's relationship would effect the Varden. It would distract them a bit, but they had been even more distracted before then. I figured they'd be able to handle it. I daydreamed silently with my eyes closed as Eridor slept through the night. When the sun Geo, Eridor got up and stretched, forcing me to move to the ground to sit. I stretched my stiff muscles as well.

I decided that I should go to hunt, since I was feeling rather hungry for some reason. I shrugged to myself and, with a cheery farewell to Eridor, began to lope on two legs through the waking camp. As I passed people, they all gave me very wary glances, most eyes lingering on my mouth where they knew I hid my large, distinctly canine teeth. One such person I passed spoke quietly to his buddy standing beside him "What a freak."

I stopped and turned around slowly to look the soldier in the eye, my yellow eyes glowing and my fur prickling.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't believe I heard you quite clearly, for no one in their right mind would call me a freak without repose." I said, as if stating the obvious as I began to take slow steps towards him.

He stood his ground. "Well then I suppose I'm insane then; woohoo! I've lost my mind! Yay for me! If that's the case, I lost it for speaking what everyone else was muttering and thinking." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Although I understand your uncomfortableness at my difference from you and your colleagues, where I came from I was relatively normal. Also, anyone who made snide remarks at another was often challenged to a duel of their choosing. Want to duel soldier? See who wins? The loser is the real freak, while the other is proven victorious and strong, understand?" I asked him. He nodded slowly and then faster with confidence.

"Alright. I challenge you to a duel of blades. I see you have a sword, but do you know how to use it?" he asked. I laughed coldly.

"More than you know. I bested Eragon Shadeslayer with my blade, Draug's Aha. If you think you can best me, then let's see it." I challenged. After a moment he shook his head.

"Here's a better idea. I challenge you to a duel of wits about the history of Alagaesia." he said, smirking.

"And how would you know so much about Alagaesia, sir?" I asked him politely.

"I draw most of the maps for Alagaesia, and I am a scholar as much as I am a soldier." he said. I nodded.

"I accept your challenge. If I win, you see that I'm not a total beast and you spread the word, telling them also that anyone else who challenges me as you do will end up with broken bones and possibly a lost arm. Understood?" he nodded.

"If I win, you are revealed as the beast you truly are and we shall shun you constantly, and you are not permitted to retaliate. Do you swear to abide by the terms?" he asked. I nodded.

"I shall. And you?"

"I shall."

"Then let's begin." I told him. He nodded.

We began a very long duel of wits where he would pose a question about the history of Alagaesia and I would have to answer. Then I would ask a question and he would answer. He asked and answered fifty questions each, and when we were done the other lad who had been keeping score counted up his tallies. The other man held his breath but I was calm. I already knew the totals.

"The wolf-girl wins." the man declared. The one who had challenged me stomped his boot into the ground angrily.

"I win. Now go spread the word. I'll see you all later." I told them, taking off through the camp at my four-legged loping gate. I sped away from the tents as fast as any horse could go and towards the bottom edge of the Spine where I knew I would be able to hunt. I spent the next several hours hunting for the best game, fighting and playing with it before killing it and eating my prizes slowly.

When I was completely full and re-energized, I glanced up at the sun. Midday already? My, how time flies. I began my speedy four-legged lope back. When the camp was in sight, I noticed many eyes of soldiers watching my appearance on the edge of the tree line and across the flat plains towards them with unease and caution.

When I loped to the edge of camp, I slowed so I could lift back up to my two-legged gait, which was much slower, to frighten the soldiers less.

They all watched warily from the sides, staying well out of my way. I loped quickly through the camp towards my tent, which I saw had been replaced by a much larger tent. I smiled at it and entered, smiling. It was very plain, but the walls of the tent were dark so it was much like the cave walls at home. I stayed in my room for a few hours after that, simply remembering back home with my wolf family.

When I again regained my focus on the outside world, I glanced outside quickly and saw that sunset would be in about an hour. Smiling, I stood and left the tent, walking towards Nasuada's red pavilion where I knew she stayed.

When I got close, I saw two of her guards at the entryway and could faintly hear the voices of others in the tent with her, speaking. The guards barred the way with their swords and asked my name, though I knew they already knew who I was, because of the fur. They announced my presence to Nasuada and I was sent in.

The inside of the pavilion was brightly lit. There were a few sparse pieces of furniture. The main thing in the tent was the long low table in the center of it surrounded by many chairs, within which many two-leggers sat. Nasuada sat at the head with probably the only solid chair in the Varden at the present time. The table was covered in many maps and battle plans written out, along with scrolls and books.

Nasuada looked at me with wariness. The other did as well, though Nasuada hid it the best. I knew that everyone in the camp, even Arya and Eragon, looked and thought about me this way. Only Eridor and Saphira accepted me fully.

"Yes, Sheilan?" Nasuada asked.

"It's nearly sunset. They shall be here soon. I shall wait for them. Warn your soldiers not to shoot at them or try to attack them when they come into view or distance. If blood of my brothers or sisters are spilt before they've even fully arrived here, whoever shot the arrow or swung the sword will die quickly. Warn them." I told her coldly. She nodded silently.

"Yes Sheilan. I shall join you shortly with a few others, though many might follow." she cautioned.

"That's fine." I told her. She nodded again and began to converse with her generals as I turned around and left. I quickly proceeded to the edge of the camp I had come to when I had finished hunting and waited there silently for a moment. Since we were right up against the edge of the city walls, they were close enough to be helpful. I quickly loped to them and jumped up to the top of the 25 foot high walls with ease. I sat on the corner of the walls and faced the wilderness as the sun began to set.

After a moment I heard a very faint howling in the distance. I perked my pointed ears at the sound.

Grinning wolfishly, I howled loudly into the evening air, earning stares of surprise from many nearby soldiers, and many others came wandering my way to investigate. I howled again, louder this time, and receive a quiet chorus from the distance, but I recognized it. It was my family.

After a few minutes, their howling grew much louder. I saw Nasuada, Orrin, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, and Eridor standing on the edge of the camp. Many were crowded around and behind them. Some looked fearful, weapons half drawn. Others looked curious or surprised.

The howling from the distance became increasingly louder until I could see the pack of wolves clearly from my position and hear their howled mingling in the evening air. I joined my strange howl to the loud chorus. As the details of them became clearer, I howled out of pure joy. Most of them had come. Leading the sprinting pack was LightShifter, DarkShadow running at his side. Behind him was many familiar coats and faces.

Murkle. Halken. Speil. Tallen. Charcoal. Tart. Sandy. Fallock. Creamal. Gyrda. Jallka. Shoomoo. Hackdon. Nelson. The list went on and on. A total of 47 wolves, plus LightShifter and Darkshadow, were running our way. I made an even fifty.

Amongst them but near the back, I saw Faran galloping. He let out a loud whinny. He had something or someone on his back, but I ignored it. It might be meat from home that smelled as good as always. When they got close enough, I leaped down from my perch, landing on all four. On all fours, I loped speedily across the last bit of plain separating us before I collided with them, all yipping happily and howling in joy.

I nuzzled up against LightShifter and DarkShadow and said cheery hello's with everyone, exchanging news and asking about each other. After probably ten minutes, the initial excitement of seeing each other again died down somewhat.

I noticed Faran still standing in the back, but noticed that the thing on his back wasn't an animal or twigs. It was a man.

A young man with very familiar bronze hair...

"Andrew!" I yelled running on two legs towards Faran. Andrew, smiling grandly, swung down from Faran's saddle and ran to meet me halfway.

When we met in the middle he enveloped me in the tightest hug I had ever received from him. He gasped as he held me to him tightly. I gasped as well.

"I missed you so painfully." I whispered to him. He pulled back and held my face in his hands as if I was something precious. He stared into my yellow eyes with his Emerald ones.

"I know. I thought something horrible had happened to you. When you didn't return from running off on Faran I got worried. Two and a half months went by without and sight nor sound of you or your horse. I thought you might have gotten lost, starved, been hurt, died." he choked on the last word. I shushed him quietly, holding onto him tightly.

"I am fine. How did you get here though?" I asked him. LightShifter came trotting up to us, smiling happily.

_I knew, even if you did not sense it yourself, how much you missed him as time went on, so I arranged to bring him here as I did you. He has the same knowledge of Alagaesia as you do, and knows much of everyone, though he isn't a dragon rider or spell-caster like you are._ he said, still grinning. I leaned down to hug his neck for a moment. When I pulled away he understandably backed away to give us a moment of somewhat privacy.

Andrew held my face in his hands and leaned in, quickly capturing my lips with his soft ones, molding against me perfectly. His kisses began to get urgent, frenzied, heated. I shared the same eagerness as I kiss him back. He deepened the kiss and for a few minutes we stood there kissing, pouring all our love into it.

Finally we pulled away, and he stared into my eyes for a moment before hugging my tightly to his chest. He whispered in to my hair "Oh how I've missed you."

I held him tightly for a few moments longer before pulling away and walking with him to the wolves, keeping a hold on his hand. Walking with the slowly padding wolves, we approached the waiting Varden.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen - A Reunited Family**

We walked a little bit until there was a good 25 feet separating the wolves from the Varden. Andrew and I stood in the front of the pack with LightShifter and DarkShadow. From the Varden's side, Nasuada stepped forward.

"Greetings great wolf-pack of the Spine. I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden. I welcome you to join our cause." she said, trying to sound dignified and formal. The wolves stayed silent after she said this, their yellow eyes focused on her still form.

"Sheilan, they can understand human talk, yes?" she asked. Many of the wolves let out low growling sounds at their intelligence being challenged. I nodded in confirmation, turning my yellow eyes upon those whose growling was louder than others. I flashed the brightness of my eyes upon them and they fell silent.

"As the leader of the Varden, we welcome you in to join us in defeating Galbatorix. Sheilan has arranged for a spot for you all to sleep, and the right meals when it comes time to eat. Please let us know if there's anything you want. I have spread the word that anyone who tries to harm you shall die in immediately in blood still warm from use." she said, repeating something close to what I told her. The wolves all nodded agreeingly. They knew the drill.

Nasuada turned to those behind her and announced "These are our welcome guests! Treat them with respect and honor, no whispers, and no threats, for they will hear and harm you. Also, do not assume them to be mindless animals. This pack is as intelligent as Sheilan herself is. Make a pathway through so the wolves may reach their tent!" Nasuada said. The Varden struggled to obey.

Finally, there was a pathway big enough for two wolves side-by-side to get through comfortably. The first pair was LightShifter and DarkShadow, their pelts glowing from their spirit energy, their eyes shining on certain individuals as they walked by. Many took a few extra steps back as they passed by.

Next, Andrew and I followed them, holding hands. Many of the Varden raised their eyebrows at this, but didn't dare comment... yet. Next was Murkle and Halken, followed by many others. LightShifter and DarkShadow already knew where the tent was, so they continued to lead the way. As we continued on, people made a path for us to get through.

At one point, some idiot got in the path because he needed to get through to something on the other side, but he jumped right in front of LightShifter. DarkShadow growled, but LightShifter studied the young man for a few moments of silence before nodding his head to the side the man was going to. Understanding, the boy jumped to the other side, running towards whatever he was late for.

When we reached the tent, LightShifter and DarkShadow found the inside to be fairly alright.

_The amount of light that shall get in here is good. I need a raised platform like the one we have at home though, and rock flooring would be better._ LightShifter advised. I nodded and, casting a quick spell, changed the dirt flooring to thick rock. Then I raised a platform in the back that was much the same as at home. Then, I decided to go all the way. Why not?

I quickly casted a slightly longer spell, that turned the tent into a cave that mirrored the one back home exactly. When it was finished, I smiled at it. Perfect.

All the wolves began making sure everywhere was good enough and choosing places to bed down. I turned to Andrew.

"So, how much are you going to enjoy sleeping with the wolves?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled back. "Fairly well I'd say. LightShifter brought me to Alagaesia a couple hours after you left to come here to the Varden, so I have been sleeping in their huddle. It'll be nice to have you back in my arms again though." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his forehead against mine. I hummed in deep satisfaction and Andrew began to purr.

He leaned down and gave me a few soft, gentle kisses before pulling back. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling complete once more. I pulled back after a moment.

"I've changed though. You may not like it. I'm not the same as I used to be." I told him quietly.

He chuckled. "I gathered that from your new appearance." he said, raising an eyebrow. I giggled slightly.

"It's not just the fur, it's also the teeth, the eating and sleeping habits, the way I run, the way I talk, the way I fight and gain control. The way I howl." I whispered the last one, closing my eyes. Andrew shushed me quietly, grabbing my face in his hands. I leaned into his warm palms. After a moment I opened my eyes to look up at him and saw him staring down at me with more intensity than Eragon had to Arya last night after she showed him the memory.

Andrew leaned in to give me a passionate kiss, very slow and deliberate. When he pulled back, I was more breathless than any of our heated kisses could've ever left me. Andrew gazed into my eyes for a while, getting lost in there.

For a while we just stood there; neither speaking. We simply held each other. Outside the entrance to the cave, I could see that the sun had completely set and darkness was taking over. Another guard came in to inform us that there was a smaller feast so the guards could keep watching over the camp. I agreed and told the other wolves about the food as soon as the man had left.

Together, as a huge family, the wolves, Andrew, and I made our way to where we could smell the nasty food coming from. When we got there, I smiled at the third pile of meat set off to the side that was as large as Eridor's for the wolves. This would feed them well. We went to take our seats. Andrew sat on Eragon's other side, and I sat amongst all the wolves who were gazing at the meat, licking their lips.

Nasuada stood and those assembled fell in silence.

"Today we welcome a party of special guests again. Today, however, it is the wolf pack from the Spine, and the great spirit wolves LightShifter and DarkShadow. Hail to the wolf pack from the Spine!" she said, raising her goblet.

"Hail!" they repeated, drinking from their goblets. Nasuada sat and the lively chatter resumed, filled with much laughter.

Without further ado, the wolves dug into the hides of the deer piled before them. I glanced at Andrew, who I found already watching me. I grinned slightly and then turned my focus on the large buck before me. With a savage growl, I tore off a huge chunk of the flank and began to swallow it, loving the taste.

I continued to scarf down the raw meat, feeling completely at home here and forgetting that we were at a feast, and not in the caves back home. After I finished another huge chunk of meat, I glanced over at Andrew. He didn't recoil as I thought he would.

He was staring at me with an unwavering gaze of pure adoration and love and awe. I could also see the dark tint to his eyes that I now recognized as lust. I smiled wolfishly at him and his eyes grew darker. I continued to eat, still hungry. When I'd finally eaten my fill, I licked the blood off the tips of my teeth so they were once again a sparkling white. I glanced at Andrew again and saw him still watching me with that look in his eyes.

I slowly stood up from the ground, and he mimicked my move. I walked towards him as he came towards me. Before I kissed him, I made a snap decision and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me as we left the feast. We walked quietly to the cave, swinging our linked hands in between us as if we had all the time in the world. When we got into the cave, we went to the back corner.

We sat on the warm stone ground and I quickly placed wards around us that would prevent anyone from hearing or seeing us, though we could hear and see them. Andrew placed me in his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist snugly. I leaned back into him and he nuzzled his nose into the back of my neck. After a moment I could feel the heat starting to spread through my limbs; the electricity between us was humming.

Andrew must've felt it too but was trying not to show it, because he began planting soft kisses on the back of my neck. I turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him, to which his response was past eager. It was the response a starving man would have when he sees a huge buffet laid out before him.

I gently pushed Andrew onto his back and continued to kiss him, straddling his waist as we lied there. The kiss became deepened and we fought for dominance. For probably half an hour, we rolled around, kissing each other as much as we could. The more I kissed him, the more I realized how much I had missed him.

When we finally able to pull away from the frenzied mess we had become, I took in a deep breath of air and snuggled into Andrew, where he held me tightly to his side. For a while we just layed there in each other's warm Embraces before I could faintly hear the sounds of the pack returning to the cave. I knew Andrew hadn't heard them yet because of my sharp hearing. I sat up, pulling Andrew with me so that we were in decent positions. He raised an eyebrow as I flicked my hand at the wards around us and they disappeared.

I snuggled into his side again and waited, counting down from thirty until the pack entered the cave. As soon as I muttered "Zero." the pack began trotting inside, bellies full and eyes bright. Andrew glanced down at me in surprise, but I didn't acknowledge it. DarkShadow and LightShifter hopped up onto their high-rock and all the other wolves gathered round. I felt the pull and pulled away from Andrew, going to sit in the pack between Murkle and Halken. Murkle moved over a little so that Andrew could sit beside me. LightShifter sat in front of us all and we howled in unison as we always did.

We held the howl for a moment before letting it drift into silence and keeping our eyes focused on LightShifter.

_I have received news from Nasuada, leader of the Varden, that she plans to move the army out of here tomorrow morning to march towards Belatona. The speed they shall go at shall be slow because of the supplies they have to bring and those two-leggers without deer-animals to ride on. She has requested, because of our speed and strength, that we scout ahead for them to help clear the way. Any of Glabatorix's men that we see on the road, we shall kill. I will not allow any of my pups to die whilst in my presence, so don't spread out too much._

_We will make sure to organize around Sheilan, DarkShadow, and I, since we have the powers necessary to keep you safe. We leave together at dawn tomorrow and we travel light and swift. We shall all go hunting after we leave tomorrow, so that we may have the energy to fight. Andrew must stay back with the other two-leggers of his kind, for he does not have the necessary abilities for this mission. Everyone get some sleep and be ready to wake with the sun._ he said. And with that, he backed to the cave wall by DarkShadow and lied down for sleep. The other wolves began also finding places to bed down.

Andrew and I lied together in the center of the pack as I was used to. He wrapped me up in his arms and gave me a soft kiss before holding me tight as he drifted off to sleep and I daydreamed.

Many hours later, I was roughly brought out of my daydreaming with something pressing on my mind. I opened my eyes and glanced around the silent cave. LightShifter and DarkShadow's glowing spectral eyes stared back at my from across the cave. I stretched my mind out to them effortlessly.

_You felt it too?_ I asked. They both nodded. I easily untangled myself from Andrew's arms and padded silently out of the cave. I sat outside the entrance and was soon joined by my pack-parents. I gazed up at the moon for a moment before I felt that dark disturbance again. I easily kept it blocked out of my mind, but that wasn't what bugged me. Only a sorcerer, shade, or rider could do that. Keeping my mind guarded, I stretched out with it around the entire camp, and surprisingly found several dark traitors amongst the soldiers.

_You'd think they would protect their camp better._ I sniffed with disdain. LightShifter nodded in agreement. DarkShadow went back into the cave, to _Watch over my pups while you go hunt_ as she put it. LightShifter nodded to her and set out at a brisk trot towards the closest traitor, me behind him.

We got to one of the tents, and I was surprised to find when I sniffed it, that it belonged to the man I had encountered yesterday, who had challenged my knowledge.

_The scholar._ I thought to myself. LightShifter nodded and entered the tent silently. I followed. Inside the sparsely decorated tent, the man was sleeping on a rough-looking mattress. LightShifter stopped before his head and breathed on his face. The man continued to sleep, but LightShifter nodded in approval.

I followed LightShifter through the camp, where we went to each traitor's tent so LightShifter could breathe on their face for a moment. The last traitor's tent we went to, I knew immediately that this was the man that had tried to gain access into my mind. I also knew he was awake. I glanced down at LightShifter and he nodded his big head at me. I put silent wards about myself for invisibility, silence, and undetection by magic and slipped into the tent.

The man was actually fairly short. He had a short red beard and red-brown dirty hair. He had a frown of concentration on his face as he lay there. Silently, in my mind, I casted the spell that would put the man to sleep and hopefully not alarm him. Within moments, he slept. I smiled to myself. LightShifter padded in and breathed on his face as well.

I followed LightShifter out of the tent and back towards our cave and asked _What did the breathing on their faces do to them LightShifter?_ I asked him.

_It put them into a deep sleep under my control so that no one could help them escape it. Also, I made it so I had control over their forms, so that when morning comes I could have them all walk out to the center of the Varden's camp to expose who they really are so that the Varden could be safer._ he explained. I nodded in approval.

_A brilliant idea father._ I told him, smiling. He grinned wolfishly back at me and padded into the back of the cave. I decided to sit out front to watch the moon and stars instead of daydreaming tonight.

As the night wound on and the stars seemed to move across the sky, I reflected on my time spent in Alagaesia. It was as if I was actually born here; it really felt like home. I sighed at the thought. _Home_. I had too many homes lately, yet not enough. LightShifter and DarkShadow were my parents in everything but blood, more so than Connor and Laura could ever hope to be. My real parents on the other hand... I hope they're happy, and I hope they're not too disappointed in me.

I sighed again. My life could be a real mess when you stepped back to look at it. I continued to gaze up at the stars for a while, listening to the sounds of the camp. As the sun's first small rays began to take away the dark blues and purples of the land, I stood and quietly padded back into the cave.

LightShifter seemed to be silently conversing with DarkShadow. When I came in, they both turned to look in my direction for a moment before DarkShadow nodded and LightShifter hopped down from the platform.

He padded up to me quietly to avoid waking the sleeping wolves at our feet. He stood beside me, watching the sleeping wolves with a quiet sense of serenity. After a moment, he took a deep breath and let out a loud howl to wake the others.

My wolf-brothers and -sisters all raised their heads at the sound, waking up quickly. One by one, they got to their feet. Once all the wolves were standing, all the wolves in the cave let out their loud howl to greet the morning sun as we always did. Andrew was sitting on the cave floor, rubbing his eyes.

The wolves quickly went around, eating any spare meat in the cave, getting drinks of water, and talking with their fellow wolves. I padded over to Andrew, who's eyes lit up when he saw me walking his way. I sat down beside him and he leaned me back into his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hummed quietly in content for a moment. These were the moments I loved best. Just Andrew and I, in our own little world.

Andrew rested his cheek against mine and I turned my head slightly as an invitation. He turned his and our lips met in a soft kiss. Andrew turned me slightly so I was facing him more and deepened the kiss, to which I responded eagerly. For a few minutes, we kissed and kissed, completely happy. When he pulled back, I could feel myself glowing from the inside-out. I snuggled into his side as he held me tightly. I was sneakily taking in his scent, since he smelled so good. For a while, the two of us just sat there, content. After a few minutes, Andrew slowly released his hold on me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen - Traitors Revealed**

I turned around and gave him one more soft kiss before getting up off the floor and going over to join LightShifter and DarkShadow, who were conversing with Charcoal and Fallock. When I joined them, LightShifter nodded to me and added me to the conversation.

_Alright, we need to organize groups quickly. We shall be the five captains, with nine wolves underneath us all. I have already chosen who you shall lead. Pick a spot in one part of the cave away from one another and I shall send wolves to you._ he instructed. We all nodded and chose a part of the cave. LightShifter was at the mouth of the cave, DarkShadow was on the platform, I stood somewhat near the mouth of the cave next to Andrew, Charcoal was in the back corner on the right, and Fallock was in the back corner on the left. Once assembled in our spots, LightShifter ordered for the pack to be silent. It got quiet quickly.

_Alright, we are splitting into five groups so our search can widen and we can easily keep track of everyone. The leaders of these groups are myself, DarkShadow, Charcoal, Fallock, and Sheilan. Any objections?_ he asked. All was silent. Nodding to himself, he continued. _Alright, when I call your name out, I shall direct you to which group you are to go to._ Everyone agreed and waited in silent anticipation.

_In my group, I call forth Sandy, Shoomoo, Chai, Blaez, Ralf, Meoka, Ukiah, Yuma, and Shilohna._ he said, his voice ringing out in our minds. After a moment, the wolves that were called came forward to stand at LightShifter's side. LightShifter glanced back at DarkShadow for a moment.

Turning his attention back on the group in the center of the cave, he said _And now for DarkShadows group! For DarkShadow's group, I call forth Speil, Nelson, Bart, Kiawatha, Nanook, Rocca, Os, Maugrim, and Tamaska! Join DarkShadow on the platform of rocks._ he said. The wolves obeyed quickly. He then turned to me.

_For Sheilan's group, I call forth Murkle, Halken, Creamal, Caedus, Myta, Bloaka, Sequra, Eyolf, and Leloo! Join her now on my left; go quickly!_ he ordered. The wolves loped to gather around me as quickly as possible.

_For Charcoal's group, I call forth Tallen, Gyrda, Loanie, Mehina, Pahena, Ruby, Peyote, Ostanda, and Shumani!_ he said. The wolves ran to gather around Charcoal. The last wolves waited patiently.

_And finally, for Fallock's group, I call forth Tart, Jallka, Hackdon, Cricket, Jaque, Miwok, Yukon, Carosal, and Fenris!_ The remaining wolves joined Fallock in his corner of the cave. When we were split into our five groups at last, LightShifter spoke again.

_These are your leaders for during this scouting mission and on the way back. When we go into battle later on, these will also be your groups and leaders. While you are still under the rule of DarkShadow and I, you must obey your leaders as much as you would obey us, understand? Good. Now, let's move out. But before we leave the camp, we shall stop in the middle ground to talk with leader Nasuada about traitors found in the camp._ he said. The others began to murmur about the traitors for a moment before LightShifters voice rang out once more.

_Let's move out!_ he said, then howled loudly into the morning air. All the wolves howled in response and then we all began to trot out into the open sunlight. Andrew followed off to the side as the group trotted single-file through the tents and towards the heart of camp.

When we reached the open ground in the center of the camp, we formed up ranks. In three rows of three for each leader, we formed before Nasuada's tent, the leaders standing before their group of sitting wolves. The leaders sat in unison and the leaders only howled out a small chorus to announce their arrival to Nasuada. Andrew watched from beside the entrance flap to Nasuada's tent, looking skeptical. He glanced at me for a moment before looking away. Huh, he's never looked away before. _It's probably nothing_ I told myself.

After a moment she came walking out of her large red pavilion with a look of surprise on her face.

"Are you all leaving for the mission now?" she asked, looking over our ranks. LightShifter nodded his large head and stood from the center of the group.

_Before we leave, we figured we'd give you a small gift that shall help all of the Varden. Summon forth your leaders and maybe a few generals or spell casters and bring them here immediately. I have something to show to you all._ he said to her. She nodded and curtsied to him before going to talk with one of her guards, who quickly scurried away.

She stepped forward again as she waited for the others. "You have a very organized system of wolves here, LightShifter. Might I ask how you have it set up?" she asked. LightShifter nodded.

_It is very similar to what you have, except our groups are much smaller. We have five groups, with nine units in it and one leader per group. The leaders are the ones that sit in front. I shall introduce you. I am the leaders of this center group. DarkShadow, my mate, is the leader of the group on my left. Sheilan, you already know her, is the leader of the group on my right. On her group's right, their leader is Charcoal. At the other end, the leader is Fallock. The five strongest, smartest, and most powerful wolves in my pack. The others are nearly as talented, so I split them up accordingly._ he explained. She nodded.

Right then, Arya and Eragon came walking into the clearing, holding hands. Saphira and Eridor was behind them. On the other side of the circle, Orrin and a few guards entered. A few high-ranking generals and some spell-casters entered the clearing as well. They all stood beside Nasuada. Nasuada nodded to LightShifter and he nodded in return.

LightShifter began to glow visibly to the humans and their eyes widened visibly. As LightShifter glowed, he began to howl, a deep brassy note that echoed throughout the camp. After a full minute of straight howling and glowing, a mass of about thirty people began walking into the clearing, all with blank expressions. They had their eyes open and their feet were shuffling, but they didn't seem to be there in reality. Their spirits were missing. Once they were all in the clearing, LightShifter stopped howling and his glow intensified briefly, in a flash of light. Then he was back to his normal shades.

The thirty men in the clearing suddenly seemed to regain control of their bodies, though they all acted as though they had just awoken. They looked around, dazed and confused, for a moment before they began to grasp where they were and they all flinched.

Nasuada stepped forward a step, but DarkShadow barred her way with a look of steel. Nasuada looked confused still. To the group of wolves I controlled, I ordered them _Surround those thirty men, and make sure to scare them. Ruffle their feathers a bit._ I suggested. Grinning maliciously, the nine wolves prowled to the humans standing in a small huddle and surrounded them quickly, snarling and snapping within inches of their heels.

I stood before the men on my two feet, and bared my teeth in a dangerously wolf-like smile at them. They all gulped noticeably and a few began to shake with fear. A few looked outraged and a couple looked as though they had given up hope and were waiting to be fed to the wolves, pun intended.

Nasuada looked the men over from her position fifteen feet away carefully before saying "Is there something wrong with these men? My brightest scholars, mappers, and some of my most loyal warriors." she said, shining her light on them unknowingly.

I nodded without turning around and said, still watching the men for signs of trouble, "These men are all traitors to your cause and have been sending scouts out occasionally to deliver messages of your progress to Galbatorix and his men. As far as I know, the report about Eridor, the wolves, and myself hasn't been sent yet, but was supposed to be sent out this morning, as it so happens."

Nasuada looked slightly shocked, but hid it well from everyone else's eyes. I glanced back at her to find her deep in thought, scrutinizing the men. My head whipped back around as I head near-silent mumbling from one of them. It was so quiet I knew I only picked it up because of my elf ears and my close proximity to them. I stalked around the group towards the man furthest back and found it to be the one who had tried to gain access into my mind last night.

I growled loudly at him and he jumped, but then began to mutter furiously. With a shock I realized it was a transport spell to get him or one of the others out of here to send word to Galbatorix. I growled loudly again, feeling my temper rising quickly. My eyes began to glow in their strange yellow, only much brighter, and I could feel the energy sparking around me like crackling lightning.

With a sudden lurch I howled as strange power coursed through me, and then focused my eyes upon the muttering man, who was still muttering furiously, his muscles tensed. I raised my arms above my head and with a swift cutting motion with my arm, I casted a spell I had neither thought of nor spoken. It just happened instantaneously. There were great flashes of light in the air as lightning shot from my form to completely encase the traitorous men in a sphere of raw energy and power.

The lightning crackled and split and relit itself as it spun around dangerously fast from the men. They all huddled closer to the middle of the group, fear apparent on their faces. That one man wouldn't let this distract him though. He continued to mutter and I sensed when he released the spell. After a moment he opened his eyes and let out a yell of pure anguish as one of the tendrils of lightning wrapped around him, drawn by his casted magic.

After a long moment, the lightning tendril faded back into the glowing electric sphere around the remaining twenty-nine men, for the lightning had killed the other one. After a long moment of nothing but the sound of lightning, a howl pierced the air. LightShifter howled into the sky with a peculiar deep, brassy note. After a few moments, the electric shield began to get smaller and thinner before it eventually faded away. Once the binding sphere was gone, my eyes stopped glowing and my muscles relaxed again.

I turned to LightShifter and saw him giving me a once-over for any injury. I told him I was fine in his mind and he nodded slowly, watching me with a concerned eye.

_It would appear I did something concerning your soul's being. I changed it somehow, or possibly gave it unknown power. You have an unnatural power in you, and it makes you strong; very strong. Strong enough that you might not be able to control it, so be careful young one._ he said. I nodded, feeling breathless from the strange power no longer coursing through my veins like molten lava twined with lightning.

I glanced over at Andrew and saw him giving me a strange look that I didn't recognize on his face. Doubt. Extreme doubt and disbelief. I smiled shyly at him and saw his expression become even more disbelieving. I frowned slightly and went to join my pack with watching the remaining men. They all shivered uncontrollably at my approach.

I didn't grin wolfishly. Something in me felt wrong. I pushed back a nagging feeling of dread and focused on the mission ahead. LightShifter sorted out the details with Nasuada on who the remaining men were and what they should do with them. I didn't pay attention to them, but focused on the men before me, keeping them in place. After a while, I'm not sure how long because I was in a slight trance, something nudged my leg. I glanced down and saw a concerned DarkShadow.

_Everything alright young one?_ she asked. I shrugged my shoulders at her, not even wanting to think the words. I was probably just over-reacting to something small. Yes, that's it I decided. I straightened up a little and took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. DarkShadow nudged my leg softly in a comforting way and then trotted to stand before her group. Nasuada's spell casters came up, widely avoiding me I noticed wryly, and took the traitors away once they got past the wolves. After they were out of sight, I ordered my part of the pack to form up again. They did so swiftly.

LightShifter conversed with Nasuada for a few minutes about where we should scout and how far we should travel. When they parted ways, Nasuada to her tent and LightShifter to the head of the pack, everyone straightened up visibly.

LightShifter started with Fallock, giving him instructions on how his journey would go. He addressed DarkShadow next and then came to me. I focused on his yellow eyes, level with mine since I was crouched down.

_Sheilan, you are to stay near the center line. Your pack won't be far from mine. Once we get across the open field before us, we will encounter hills and farms and fields. That's where the entire pack will split ways. You shall head two leagues East once we split, and then continue straight through towards Belatona. We shall all regroup once we reach the large gulley just South of Belatona, where the gulley is hidden behind a large yellow-grass hill. Once we regroup, I shall give you further instructions. Keep your part of the pack safe._ he instructed. I bowed my head to him.

When I re-raised my head, I locked eyes with my pack-father and saw a light grin break through his serious mask. I let the same show on me before I blinked appreciatively and he moved on to Charcoal. Once Charcoal was instructed, LightShifter addressed the entire pack, standing before us.

_Wolf pack of the Spine! My children, the time is now for us to stand and fight for our home and to hold nothing back. If you have strength and power, use it. If you have strategy and cunning, use it. If you have sneaking and eaves-dropping, use it! Whatever you can do must be done now! We shall charge off into this battle as a family, and we shall return as a family! To war my wolves!_ he yelled with mighty vigor. All the wolves howled loudly into the sky, feeling as one together. LightShifter joined into our chorus before he barked _Let's move out!_

With LightShifter in the lead, the pack merged together as one and took off charging down the opened pathway that led out of camp and towards our enemies lairs. Many howled, snapped, barked, leaped, and snarled as we charged together past the humans who watched in awe. I let my pack mode take over. I was Sheilan, a leader in the pack and a warrior to my people!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - Over The Hills And Through The Fields To The Enemies' Lair We Go**

The pack charged out of the rows of tents and into the barren wasteland that was on the other side of the camp. As we charged onto the field, LightShifter and DarkShadow let out a harmonizing howl, followed by a chorus from the rest of the pack, myself included. Suddenly, many of the pack-members began to sing hunt-song together. The rest joined in eagerly, knowing it was true. We were hunting down our enemies.

As we ran across the barren fields that once held grass and prey and hunters Alike, I sensed something trying to push onto my mind. I reached out carefully with my mental field to find that what I was sensing was a great and powerful force. With a great lurch, I literally tripped and almost fell, I realized that Murtagh and Thorn were trying to invade my mind, meaning they weren't far away, but they had spotted us somehow. I cursed and informed LightShifter quickly.

_Put shields around your physical and mental body so he doesn't know you're a rider. He can tell from the tone of your blockade. Let us stop for a moment. You must shift your entire body into that of a wolf now, Sheilan, and be one with the pack if you are to escape his clutched undetected._ he said. I nodded to him and he let out an abrupt bark, a command the pack knew meant to stop. Everyone quickly slowed to a halt.

I stayed on all fours as I thought about how I should look and I could feel my body shifting as I thought of how I would be changing on the inside, knowing it would also effect the outside. After a few moments, I opened my eyes and glanced down at myself. I was not prepared for what I saw.

I was officially a wolf; a full-blown wolf. In appearances anyway. My fur was the same color my hair had been before, and my ears, snout, tail, and paws were tipped with a startling white. I had strange white designs all over my fur as well, as if it was to indicate something from another world or being, signifying that of power. Like ancient runes you see on something old, and just by seeing the strange swirls and symbols you know it holds great power.

Another huge surprise was how naturally this form felt to me. I liked it better than being human for the most part. One other benefit was something I had given myself unknowingly. LightShifter came over to inspect me, and I noticed with approval that I was slightly larger and more built than most of the other male wolves were. I bared my teeth in a smirk and howled into the sky triumphantly. The pack howled too and LightShifter led the way across the wasteland once again.

_Now, you've changed your physical appearance. You now need to quickly change the tenor of your mind and spirit from the outside, leaving the inside the way it should stay. Focus part of your mind on being a wolf, and put up shields as powerful as a wolf enraged when he loses territory up to protect your mind. Protect your share of the pack mind; yourself._ he said. His encouragement to protect my part of the pack was all it took for me to understand. I effortlessly shielded my mind from anyone using the power of the wolf in me.

LightShifter nodded approvingly and continued to run. I noticed with joy that I was also much, much faster at running than the other pack members were. Being spirits, I knew LightShifter and DarkShadow could easily outdistance me, but I knew the rest of the pack wouldn't stand a chance. As we ran, I dwelled on Thorn and Murtagh, scanning the skies every few seconds for them.

I never saw them, but every few seconds I knew Murtagh was pressing on the minds of the pack, but LightShifter and DarkShadow had them all guarded carefully so that no one on the outside would be able to learn anything.

As we ran, I noticed the landscape changing slightly. I could see grass and fields and hills and even villages far, far off in the distance. When we began to reach the first soft tufts of grass, LightShifter caught eyes with the other four leaders of the pack and nodded his head at them one by one. We all nodded back.

Charcoal was the first to howl. Her howl instructed in it's tone that her part of the pack needed to follow her. They split off from the main group and headed to the Northeast sharply, going four leagues down before I knew they would turn to face the North again.

Fallock let off a howl next, and his part of the pack followed him Northwest, probably in the same increments of measurement as Charcoal was before veering North to join us. I let off the next howl, and could sense my portion of the pack forming up behind me as we veered off to the right, heading slightly East. As we veered off, I glanced back over my shoulder at my nine wolves and noticed with approval that they were running in diamond formation, me at the head tip.

I faced forward again and guided the wolves behind me through the soft grasses, going at the angle I was for a full two leagues before turning us to face the North again. As we ran North, I watched ahead for anything changing.

As we moved on within the next hour, I could see lush grasses, some short and green, others tall, swaying, and yellowed. I noticed many of them were on hills and in fields. As we went over the top of the first hill, I spread out my senses so I could sense anything around us that was moving, breathing, living. Satisfied, we mounted the first hill and paused to survey the land before us. I saw that we were on one of the many dirt roads that led from Belatona to Feinster and beyond.

I veered the pack so that we ran on the road, and expanded my sight so that I could see far ahead of us for miles. The first village was only a league ahead, and surveying it from the outside I knew it was only a bunker for Galbatorix's men and supplies. I grinned wickedly as I told my nine about the village ahead. I let out a loud howl, followed by the other nine chorusing. We would make them shiver in their boots before we even got there.

I began to sing hunt-song and the others joined me, our howls sounding eerie in the silent fields before the town. I strengthened my ears and could hear up ahead the sounds of many men moving around and a few orders being shouted, but not in a frantic way. They haven't really seen us yet, I decided.

_This is man-hunt; we hunt the men who will try to slay us and take our territory. While it is still hunt, don't stop to feed on any of them, and never stop at killing one. We're vicious, and we kill all._ I said, baring my teeth in a snarl. The pack took up the howl and charged down the road towards the bunker.

As we got closer I could sense the fear from the small bunker-village and grinned. The men were scurrying about, closing doors, windows, putting up prepared walls, and arming the town quickly. They had men lined along the villages outer protective walls defensively, though when I zoomed in I could see the fear in many soldiers' eyes. I leaped into the air and a howl tore through my open jaws, echoed by the pack loudly.

As we got closer, I carefully noted the weapons the soldiers carried and where most of the men were. I quickly ordered that we needed to break formation slightly and move in patterns that would confuse the soldiers as they took aim at us. With a satisfied nod, I increased our pace as we neared the walls of the town. The men seemed confident we wouldn't get inside, though I knew better. With a grin at the pack, I increased my pace so that I easily outdistanced them.

The men carefully watched my approach and then began to shoot crossbow bolts at me. They were so easy to dodge that I howled out in cold amusement. However, as I was nearing the walls, a bolt slid right past my back right leg and I growled menacingly. How dare they shoot at me? With a great leap, I jumped up and began to run _up the wall_. I knew many snouts and mouths were popped open in shock, but I didn't care. I was _pissed_.

I scaled to the top of the wall within about ten seconds, which gave the men enough time to recover from their shock. They began to try firing arrows at me, but none hit me because I had a shield up that deflected it. I launched up one last leap and landed on the stone at the top of the wall, growling menacingly at the men who stood there. They dropped their crossbows and ran, screaming. I chuckled darkly and jumped down from the raised stone to run along the parperat, pushing people off the side or biting them as I sped past. Rather than running down the stairs, I waited until I was next to the gates to jump straight down from the wall.

The soldiers began to regain some order and formed up ranks to start charging me. I quickly snapped a huge mark in one guard's leg and used my paws to slice through the other guard by the gate. They were both on the ground, nearly dead. I pushed the bar of wood holding the gate closed out of the way and, with the strength of five average men, pushed open the gate door on the right side. My timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as I opened it, the other nine members of my group of the pack came rushing in, snarling, snapping, and clawing at our enemies.

We made a half-circle in front of the now open gate, snarling at any who came near us. They had archers set up behind the spears and they shot a volley at us on the leader's command. With a savage grin, I quickly casted the spell through my thoughts that stopped the arrows from hitting us. They froze an inch from us before falling harmlessly to the ground. The soldiers stared in shock for a moment before the leader of the unorganized group shouted something and the men with swords, spears, and axes began to charge at us.

With snarls of fury, the pack jumped up into the air as one and met the attack head on, dodging the spears in the front and sliding under the swordsmen behind them to pounce on the archers before they could shoot another bolt. With nine out of twenty archers down, the pack split direction to bite and claw at the soldiers. I made a gaping trail down one soldier's chest and turned around just in time to bite another soldier's arm as he was swinging an axe at me.

He fell with a strangled cry and the axe landed beside me. I quickly spun around, checking my pack mates for injury. Seeing none hurt, I advanced on the leader who was shouting orders from behind five swordsmen. As I approached, the leader ignored my presence and continued to shout. I tuned him out and focused on the five wary swordsmen. With a howl that would cause any full man to feel a shiver running down his spine, I pounced on the nearest man, quickly biting through his neck to kill him instantly.

I turned, snarling and coated in blood, to the next soldier who was prepared for my attack. He swung his sword, but I jumped out of the way and pounced directly after his next stroke, knocking him down. As we fell to the ground, I could sense another soldier coming up from behind me. With a snarl of rage I spun around and grabbed his thin ankle in my strong jaws and bit down hard. I heard it snap almost in two and felt the vibration as the man hit the dirt.

I turned back to the soldier I was currently sitting on and bit into his neck like I had the one before to kill him. I did the same to the soldier who's leg I had broken. The other two soldiers were more wary and careful of my movements, coming at me slowly from opposite sides, communicating to each other through their eyes.

I spun around, watching them one after another, and waited for one to attack, but they didn't. They just continued to circle me. I jumped on the one I was facing and knew the other was coming for me from behind. I knocked the sword from the man's grasp and spun around just as the soldier's sword was swinging at me. Using my elvish reflexes, I dodged the sword and somehow managed to knock the soldier off his feet. As the man wobbled unsteadily, I pounced on him, killing him instantly by sinking my razor-sharp teeth into his side. As I spun to kill the last remaining man, I felt winded.

Glancing down, I saw the soldier holding a knife, and that knife was currently in my right foreleg. With strange calmness I realized this is what it felt like to be stabbed. After a moment the pain began to set in. Before it could get unbearable, I cut it off and began to heal the wound. I staggered back and the knife came free, and the wound instantly resealed itself into its state of natural healthy fur.

The soldier gaped in shock, and his expression stayed that way as I killed him in a swift instant, my claws gashing through his face and straight into his brain. Instant, painless death. It looked ugly though.

I turned to the now un-protected leader and saw him pull out his broadsword, watching me wearily. After a moment I grinned wolfishly at him and began to charge him at a regular wolf's pace. Halfway to him, I suddenly sped up to a near blur to anyone watching me and had him killed within the next instant, having gone for the jugular.

I turned to check on the other pack wolves and saw them catching the last few stray soldiers wandering about, all appearing relatively unharmed. The blood they were all covered in was obviously from the soldiers. With a satisfied nod, I helped the pack hunt down the last few stragglers before we proceeded north again. As we followed the dirt road, I watched the land for any sign of the other parts of the pack but saw none.

With a shrug, I continued to lead the pack onward. For the next couple of hours, we continued to run and kill the inhabitants of any of Galbatorix's villages, though the innocent we left unharmed. When Belatona was finally in sight for the entire pack, I let loose a bone-chilling howl that the pack echoed with vigor. We veered off so that we were racing along the banks of the Jiet River until Belatona was only a couple leagues away, easily spotted across the flat landscape.

We slowed to a stop and the pack wearily lied down together in a huddle, resting after our long journey. We rested in silence for a while on the sandy banks before I picked up a low howl from far off. I pricked my ears up sharply and listened intently. A moment later, I heard a low chorus of howls and, recognizing the voices, knew it to be Fallock's pack, coming our way from the other side of the river. A few minutes later, I spotted them and howled out cheerfully. I got their response quickly.

My part of the pack all jumped up and waited eagerly on the banks, watching the other side. After a moment, we spotted Fallock's part of the pack running our way. Within minutes, they were directly across from us on the other side of the water, yipping happily but glancing uneasily at the water. Fallock was about to jump into the water when I barked sharply at him. His head shot up to gaze at me quizzically, but I was already thinking out the spell in my head.

After a moment, the ten wolves on the other side of the river were still confused, though I had completed the spell. I pointed at the water with my snout and Fallock prepared to jump in again. I shook my head at him and he cocked his head to the side, puzzled. With an irritated sigh, I stepped out onto the water. I took three steps forward and that's when they understood. They began to walk towards me, nothing but the bottoms of their paws becoming wet. With a wolfish grin, I waited on the banks for all of them to reach dry land again before I ended the spell.

We sat together in a huddle, waiting for the next howl to sound off. Suddenly, I felt the presence of LightShifter in my mind.

_Sheilan, well done on reaching your destination, and good job on your mission. I noticed you're now paired with Fallock. DarkShadow and Charcoal have grouped up as well. I want everyone to come to where I am currently at so we can regroup. Hurry quickly. _he said.

I let out a long howl and the pack all jumped to their feet, all automatically forming up; Fallock's part of the pack fitting into order with mine. With a satisfied nod, Fallock and I ran side-by-side as we made our way to where we could sense LightShifter waiting. After a while of uncounted time and wary glances at the city and sky, we reached a lowly hilled area where LightShifter and the remaining members of the pack were waiting for us. We howled as we came around the last corner and they howled in response.

As we came around to the back of the hillside, DarkShifter and Charcoal's parts of the pack came running around from the other end at the same time. The pack was happily united once again, and everyone was yipping eagerly. With a sharp bark from LightShifter, all went silent. Everyone immediately formed up ranks and waited for LightShifter to speak.

_I have informed Nasuada and the other leaders about our success and are aware of their moving across the plains to get here. Apparently Thorn and Murtagh spotted the masses moving this direction and has warned Belatona, who is now preparing for battle. Nasuada also made sure that Eridor didn't travel with the group, but instead is hiding at burned down and destroyed villages and in woods and caves, gradually keeping pace with the rest of them._

I nodded as the new information was taken in. The others nodded as well, and LightShifter glanced past us all, as if he could see all the way to the slowly moving masses. He probably could anyways.

After a moment he sat on his haunches and said _We are to wait here for Nasuada and the others, and to keep track of Belatona's movements. If we are spotted by Thorn and Murtagh, we are going to have to run and hide. If he spots us, he may kill some of you before I can stop him, and the dead are never to be disturbed from their slumber. So, I suggest we all bunker down to wait for Nasuada._

We agreed and I thought out a small spell to create a large hollow in the hill we were hiding behind. The pack filed inside and lied down to wait for any more news.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - Samuel**

After a couple hours of waiting, my extra-heightened senses detected a shadowlike substance moving across the plains from Belatona towards our hidden hollow. I glanced at my pack-father for approval and quickly sealed the entrance to the cave, leaving us in total darkness. After a moment, the glow from LightShifter and DarkShadow intensified to make the cave glow softly of purple and white.

We all listened with baited breath as the man came nearer to our hill. He seemed to be an ordinary two-legger, but something about him felt strange to me. Something that made my shoulders relax and my breathing become deeper and more relaxed. On the guard for any spells, I kept myself wary and tensed.

LightShifter seemed to be squinting into the darkness as though deep in thought, and after a moment his glowing spectral eyes focused on me. He nodded softly to himself and began silently speaking to his glowing mate. I pushed down my curiosity and focused on the man, who was now almost all the way around the hill. When he was on our side of the hill, directly in the center, he stopped. I changed my vision so I could see through my rock barrier and saw him squinting straight at where the entrance to our hollow used to be. After a moment he sighed and sat down wearily on the grass.

Glancing at him through the barrier with caution, I felt the urge to whine as though in pain. I saw blood staining the grass where he sat; he was hurt. Badly. Pleading to LightShifter with my glowing yellow eyes, I seeked his permission. He nodded softly to me, unusually wary. I breathed out a sigh of relief and created a small tunnel on the left side of the hill where I could go out into the sunlight without anyone else seeing me, especially _him_.

When I emerged, I sealed up my makeshift entrance and padded softly around the side of the hill, making absolutely no sound. When I rounded the last part of the bend, I could see him still watching the side of the hill, waiting for something to happen. _As if he knew_ I realized.

If he knew about us being here, he might warn those of Belatona. I would have to kill him before he harmed my family. Yet, as I gazed at him, I felt the distinct urge to protect him. The thought of harming him was almost a painful thought. I flinched mentally.

Was this some kind of spell? Some new weakness that I was not accustomed to? I wasn't sure, but every part of my essence was calling me to protect him, while my mind tried to scream logic. He could be a very dangerous enemy. What was I to do when it would hurt to harm him? I sighed quietly. What a mess.

Deciding to play it by ear, I stepped warily out from the shadows of a boulder I had been hiding behind. My first step immediately landed on a twig, which snapped loudly in the silence of the afternoon. The man's head shot up quickly and focused on me. I took his moment of shock to take in his features.

He was a well-muscled young man, probably about my age I realized with surprise. Yet he seemed older and more mature than that. He had an air of quality and strength, and it radiated around him like a nearly-visible aura. He had wind-swept hair that was a mottled brown, though I could see streaks of blonde in it from the rays of the sun. His dark eyes were watching me hisitantly, their gaze reminding me of leaves falling in the mud. The color was undefinable. His face was fairly angular and strong-boned and held a very serious expression that seemed imprinted into his skin.

If he stood up, he would probably be about 6'4". He was wearing a leather jerkin and rough pants with some sturdy running boots. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow held strung in his hands, looking of extroadinary craftsmanship. On his right leg was a large gash, bleeding profusely. I stared at it with a pained expression, though only another wolf would be able to tell that my features had changed. I focused on his steady gaze once more, testing my own resolve.

Slowly, very slowly, the stranger reached back a hand and grasped an arrow. I snarled at him as soon as he touched it. He immediately stopped moving, but then slowly pulled the arrow out of the quiver. As he strung it, I bared my teeth and flashed my eyes at him, but he held steady. I tested the strength of my liquid fire that I felt burning through my veins, making my eyes glow darkly and a yellow haze to surround me as the untamed magic began to pour out of me.

With a sharp bark, I felt a sharp point of my magic slash out at the stranger and throw the bow and now-attached arrow out of his hands and about ten feet away. He stared at me, aghast. I snarled at him and began to stalk towards him, my mind only focusing on the wolf within me and losing most of my rational thought. When i was within a few feet of the man, however, I regained some sense and stopped. What was I doing? He had done nothing wrong yet.

_Not yet, but he was about to shoot you full of arrows!_ One side of my mind argued. I growled to myself.

_Maybe, but he was just surprised. If I tried communicating maybe he'd prove innocent._ I argued in response. I could feel my other half still in disagreement, but I blocked it out and rolled my eyes.

The man simply sat there, knowing very well that his life hung in the balance. With a tired sigh, I sat down directly in front of him. He stared into my yellow eyes, assessing me. After a moment he gave a small smile and I grinned at him wolfishly. I tilted my head to the side for a moment, trying to get across a question without giving away who I was.

The man smiled slightly and said on his own accord "I thought I saw some wolves running around out here. With that army approaching, I didn't want them to get hunted down. I was hoping to scare your pack off. Have they all made it to safety?" he asked. After a moment's hesitation, I nodded my head. His eyes lit up.

"You can understand me?" He asked. Once again, I nodded. He smiled a little bigger now.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for introductions. I'm Samuel, one of Belatona's strangest occupents. I prefer a bow over a sword every day, and prefer hunting my enemies rather than my fellow hunters." I grinned wolfishly again; he's so much like a wolf and yet not at the same time. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, wondering what he was going to do now.

"I suppose I better get back to the fort before they close the gates. I don't want to get trampled by that army." He winked at me. He got up, wincing as he did. I whined at seeing his pain, feeling pity for the man. He glanced down at me and waved a hand as if to banish the idea. "Don't worry about me, i'll be fine. You better clear out if you don't want that army to hunt you down though." He said seriously.

I whined again, looking at the huge cut on his leg. I wondered where he had gotten it. He shrugged at me and started to limp away. I whined as I watched him. After a few seconds of seeing him in pain, I jumped up and loped over to his side. He glanced down at me in some surprise, but no fear I noticed.

He sighed in slight annoyance and said "What? You think you can make this go away? It will take at least two weeks for this to heal up. Unless you can speed that process up, I'll be limping for quite a while." I snorted softly and he grinned at me.

I barked softly at him and he stared at me in confusion. I barked again and started pawing at the dirt in front of me. Understanding me at last, he sat down next to me. I inspected his injured leg with a careful eye before setting a gentle paw on the fresh cut. Focusing my energy, I worked out a smoothe spell to fuse his torns muscles back together and worked slowly to completely heal each layer of his leg. I refused his skin at the top and removed my paw from his now completely-healed leg.

He stared down at his leg in astonishment and flexed it slowly, as if afraid it would suddenly tear back open again. He stood and tested his weight on it, and I knew it was now just as strong as his other leg. He crouched down so that he was face level with me, staring into my obviously far-too-intelligent eyes. He hummed in thought and stroked the short rough hairs on his chin.

After a long moment of thought, he reached out a tentavie hand and stroked me behind the ears.

"I don't know who you are wolf, but you have magic within you. Powerful magic. Just imagine how many people's lives you could save if you healed them the way you healed me!" He thought aloud. I whined softly and shook my head slowly. He noddd just as slowly.

"I know. Most would kill you on sight, and those that let you live wouldn't allow you near them. I understand that." He said, giving a long sigh. "It was a futile thought, a mere glimpse into a possibility quickly crushed. You must be needed though, with your pack."

I nodded slowly, feeling the goodbye in his tone as he slowly stood. Was I sad to see him go? Yes. He was the first two-legger to judge me for who I was on the inside, not my outer appearance. He knew me more as a person than a threat, and he saw that right away. Nobody else seemed to grasp that. That made the idea of saying farewell saddening.

He seemed sad too. I nudged his leg softly, comfortingly. He glanced down with a fond smile, before a tint of fear crept into his eyes. "You must hurry away now, just as I must hurry back. That army is almost here, and I'd hate to see you killed in the middle of it. Hurry and go." He told me, urgency creeping into his tone. I slowly and regretfully shook my head no, keeping my gaze on the dirt. Suddenly I was ashamed. The first person not to judge me was one I or one of my comrades would have to kill in battle.

That was vastly upsetting.

I whined softly, almost unknowingly. As though in pain. I realized I was near tears as I realized how cruel this war truely was. Who should we really be fighting against? Galbatoirx abviously, but those who were also slain knew no better, or were too struck by fear to do anything but obey that monster. How many innocent people have ben slaughtered by the Varden. All those tales of fierce warriors plaguing villages and hunting their fellow men coulb be exaggerated lies. Isn't that what The Varden was doing now? Hunting their own men?

Yes they were, and I knew it. That was wrong, just completely wrong. Wolves would fight for territory and ocassionally mates, but never would they seek to completely annihilate each other. That was against the laws of nature, against the laws of life and death.

I whined and pawed at my muzzle. I've been played as a fool! I was ashamed for my failure at seeing both sides of the battle. I should know better than this! I was too narrow minded for such grand schemes! I slowly lyed down on the soft dirt, unable to stop my soft whining. I felt like a foolish pup.

Samuel slowly sat back down beside me, rubbing me softly behind the ears.

Softly, he asked "What tortures you so much young wolf? Seeing you in such pain can only be n that of the mind." I whined again in confirmation.

"Why will you not leave before the battle?" he asked just as softly. I stared up into his mud-like eyes, trying to convey what I could not say to him with words. I felt like a traitor. He slowly closed his eyes as though in some pain, and I knew he understood. I lowered my head once more and whined, feeling a stray tear go down my furry cheek. What have I done?

Slowly, very slowly, he stood up and backed away. I didn't even raise my head, for I could no longer feel. I could not comprehend anything past the pain of my failure, my betrayel. I sensed him walking slowly backwards, and sensed him stoop down and pick up something from the ground. After a long moment I raised my gaze enough to see him standing about ten feet away, his bow strung in his hands and aimed right at me.

I let my eyes slide back down to the ground, not even bothering to put up a shield. I didn't care anymore. I deserved to be murdered for what I had done.

I waited for the feeling of the arrow to pierce through me, to here the twang of his bow and then sense nothing but darkness. But as I waited, nothing happened. After a long minute of awaiting my death, I raised my head up from the dirt to stare at him in confusion. He should have killed me by now.

He seemed at war with himself, unsure of what he should do. With a long sigh, he lowered his bow. I raised my left ear in curiosity as I watched him take slow steps towards me. He sat by me again and slowly asked me "Why?"

I whined again, knowing I had no way to answer. I slowly laid a hesitant paw on his healed leg, trying to convey my obvious confusion.

"You healed me, yet you fight alongside my enemies. Why?" he whispered painfully.

I needed to communicate with him somehow. Sighing, I decided _What the hell_.

Taking a deep breathe, I told him quietly "Because that's what seemed right. I couldn't sit back and see you in such pain."

He raised his gaze back to mine and eyes me with a new respect. "So, you can heal and you can speak. What is the world coming to these days?" he muttered to himself.

"The world is coming to war, a war without any true purpose." I told him somewhat harshly, my tone starting to soften on the last few words. I sighed and said "I wish I had never joined in this war. I was so narrow-minded! Never once did I bother to think about those who were still underneath the ruling of Glabatorix, and about how many of them that were killed by the Varden were truely innocent. I am more ashamed than you can possibly imagine." I whispered with my eyes shut tightly.

He sighed. "Now that you mention it, I see your point. While most of Galbatorix's fighters are loyal, many of us are still innocent persons, living in fear and denial. But yet, it;s the same for your side. You aren't all barbarians trying to simply disobey the king at every turn, you're fighters of freedom. It's a strange way to look at things." He mused aloud. I nodded softly.

He sighed once again. "The gates will close far too soon for me to do much. I might not make it there, and then I shall be fairly helpless. I must hurry away now. I hope that you and I shall not meet in battle." He said, his eyes going back to the steel they originally held when I first saw him, devoid of most emotion. I nodded slowly, trying to think of a way to help. Suddenly, I understood.

I sat on my haunches and pushed both my paws as hard into the dirt as I could, imprinting into it quite a bit. Focusing, I thought through a long and complicated spell, taking a few short moments as I hurriedly put the components together. Less than a minute later, there was a yellow shade of a spectral horse glowing at my side.

"Get onto this spectre. It will deliver you swiftly to the gates of Belatona. As soon as you dismount, it will dissapear forever, so be careful not to fall off. Hurry now, before the gates close and lock you out." I told him swiftly. He nodded and mounted the spectre. Giving me one last glance, he nudged the spectral being and it shot off around the hill in a matter of seconds, the sunset's rays going straight through it and making it appear more solid. Sighing, I sank down to the earth beneath my paws, mentally exhausted.

I knew then that I would not be able to fight for anyone if I thought my prey would be an innocent man such as Samuel. What was I to do?

I glanced to my right just as LightShifter stepped through the solid barrier as though it were a curtain of mist, coming to sit at my side. I whined pitifully, feeling the pain creeping through me. He nuzzled my side affectionately, trying to comfrot me.

_I understand Sheilan. It is not an easy deicion, but the Varden are counting on you. Andrew and Nasuada are counting on you. We can't let them down now. Try to focus only on protecting your pack now, not on those who might die as innocents. Even without war, many will die in innocence. It is unavoidable my daughter. Come and join the pack inside and feel comfort from your family._ LightShifter urged. I nodded and slowly got up.

Padding side by side, we entered though the barrier and rejoined the pack in the hollow I had created. DarkShadow's worried gaze pierced me like a knife from across the small space. I couldnt look up at anyone, I simply collpased as soon as I had passed through the barrier, my mind giving up at last. LightShifter lied down beside me, trying to soothe me with words of comfort. They flew threw my ears without me actually hearing them. My sense of understanding slipped and I simply existed. I had no thoughts and no feeling. I was just there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - Someone Who Truely Loves You**

DarkShadow lied next to me, brushing my side softly as she tried to comfort me in her motherly way. For a long while, my entire family crowded around me in a comforting huddle, trying to make me feel safe and loved. After quite a while I began to regain understanding and sense, but I kept my feelings completely shut off. I couldn't turn them back on until I was in my element of wolfish rage and fury. Only then would my feelings be trustable.

I slowly stood up, shaking out my fur. The other wolves all sighed in relief, except for my wolf parents. They eyed me cautiously, knowing what was going on inside of my head. I shrugged at them and opened up the cave barrier, feeling the Varden's army rapidly approaching. The wolves all lined up in preperation. When the first warriors topped the hill before us, one of them barked an order and the others stopped. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya were immadiately called forward. Arya rasied a confused eyebrow as she surveyed the ranks of wolves.

"Where is Sheilan?" She asked, directing her question at LightShifter. I whined softly from my seat beside him, drawing her gaze. She blinked a few times in amazement and asked quietly "Shelian? Is that you?"

I nodded and said without any emotion "It is I."

She eyed me warily for a moment before sighing sadly. "You sound strange." she commented dryly.

I nodded silently, unwilling to share anything with her as of now. She studied me for a long moment before turning again to face the ranks of men. "Prepare the soldiers for battle. Once we reach the plains we'll be out-in-the-open targets. Tell soldiers to start constructing siege engines." She ordered in a dignifierd tone that sounded used to giving commands. The soldiers all straightened up and saluted her before running off to do as they were told.

Once the work of war was continued, Arya took slow steps over to me. I ignored her for the most part; nothing she could do or say would bring me out of my shame. When she reached me I noticed her eyes flicker over to LightShifter for a long moment, as if holding a conversation. When she looked back on with pity in her eyes, I knew he'd told her.

She softly ran her fingers through my thick fur, murmering soft words of comfort. Suddenly I had an inspiration; maybe Andrew could make things better. He always had before. With a tiny burst of hope, I got up onto my paws, feeling them shaking. Without a word, I walked past her and many others on my way to Andrew. I wasn't sure where he was, but I knew i'd be able to find him easily.

As I passed many soldiers and sorcerors, they all gave me very strange looks. Many of them even looked angry. One man muttered "Our forces are now reduced to a bunch of dogs. What is this world coming to?"

I paused and slowly turned to face the large stocky man who had spoken against my pack. I stared up at him without emotion and said in a dead-toned voice "The world is coming to a pointless war where creatures kill one another for dominence when it is uncalled for. That is what the world is coming to." Without waiting for his response, I trudged off slowly to find Andrew.

Something felt wrong, I could feel it in my bones. I had the gut feeling that I would not feel the comforts of love or happiness for a long time now. I brushed that thought away; that could never happen. Andrew came all the way to Alagaesia just for me. He and I would never be parted. With a faint smile upon my snout, I picked up my pace as I searched the camp for Andrew.

After twenty minutes of searching to no avail, I happened to run into Nasuada. She seemed startled to see me at first, and then puzzled.

"I'm sorry good wolf friend, but I fear I do not recognize you. Can I help you?" She asked in a mildly confused tone. I almost walked away and ingored her, until I remembered she could help me find my love. I sat on my haunches and stared up at her as I spoke.

"Yes, Lady Nasuada, I believe you can help me. I'm Sheilan, or do you not remember me? I'm looking for Andrew, please help me find him." I aasked, emotion going in and out of my mostly-lifeless voice.

Nasuada crouched down so she was eye-level with me, giving me a very frank gaze. "You've changed in more than just body Sheilan. Some great pain has beset your mind. But, as you so wished to know, Andrew is in the Armory Quarter of our moving camp. You will find him there with the blacksmith, looking for a sword I believe. Goddess Bless Sheilan." She said, touching my temple softly before standing back up and continuing her conversation with a general.

I nodded in her direction as thanks and padded off towards the Armory Quarter, loping ever so slightly faster. When I reached it, the smell of coal and flames filled my nostrils. I sniffed the air and found a hint of Andrew's scent, coming from the sword pavillion. When I padded over to peer into the entrance, I saw him and a few other men swinging swords and testing their balance and weights. Many would often put a sword back and try a different one.

I noticed Andrew near the back of the tent, wielding a powerful looking sword. He nodded to himself as he swung the vast weapon. The sword fit him fairly well, or so it seemed to me. Without being able to wait another moment, I padded into the tent, heading straight for Andrew. People stepped out of the way for me since I was a wolf, though I got many curious gances due to the runic suymbols on my pelt.

I stopped a few feet from Andrew, staring up at him and feeling my hope and emotions return. My tail began wagging happily as I waited for him to notice my presence. When he finally did, I was met with his look of disgust.

"What do you want mongrel?" he asked harshly. I flinched from his tone. Mongrel?

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I thought he had liked the wolves? My tail-wagging slowed to a stop and drooped slowly. Andrew continued to glare harshly.

"You can't even understand me, can you? You filthy beast; you don't belong in this world or any other!" he said threateningly. He raised his sword and prepared to strike, but I could not turn away. I could only stand there, waiting.

As he began to swing his sword, the air between us shifted and erupted with a sudden flash of light. Just as the sword passed into the light, it melted and desintigrated in Andrew's hands. In the halo of light stod LightShifter, my pack-father.

Andrew looked beyond shocked, and even farther beyond angry at the intrusive wolf. As he bent down to pick up another sword-

"ENOUGH!" LightShifter's powerful voice stopped him in his tracks. Both Andrew and my pack-fathers gaze shifted to me, and for a moment I did not know why. That is, until I realized I was whining softly, unknowingly. Noticing this, I silenced myself quickly.

Andrew's gaze shifted back to LightShifter as the great wolf-spirit spoke. "You are to never harm a single hair on one of my pups' pelts, do you understand? Especially not the pup that you pledged to love, and failed to care for when she most needed it." As he said that, Andrew's pained gaze landed on me.

"Maddie?" he asked, whispering. I sank down to the floor, whining pitifully. My only love had just tried to kill me. What did that mean? Did he no longer accept me?

Andrew knelt beside me. As he reached out to touch me, LightShifter's loud growl echoed across the grounds. Andrew withdrew his hand with a glare at my pack-father.

"Maddie, i'm so sorry. I thought you were a wild wolf that would attack me; I never meant you any harm. I love you Baby." he told me, pleadingly. Yet, as I looked into his eyes, I saw none of the emotion from his words reflected in there. It took me a long moment to register exactly what that meant.

_A lie._

I raised my head slowly from the dirt, my eyes accusing him. "You lie."

He pretended to look hurt. "I would never lie to you Maddie, you know that. I love you."

I slowly rose up onto shaking paws and took one step towards him "Again, you lie to me." I could feel my anger growing, burning, ready to demolish.

He shook his head at me. "Soon, you will see that I show truth." As he said this, he slid a sword up from the ground, and before LightShifter or I could stop him, he plunged the sword straight up into my neck, going all the way through.

My body had yet to register the incredible pain. Andrew leaned down and whispered in my ear "For only someone who truely loves you would put you out of your misery like this." Just as he said that, I felt it. The pain. I let out a half-scream half-bark as I fell to the ground.

Ohh, the pain.

The pain of my heart, mind, body, and very soul all felt as though they were pouring blood into the dirt. I could feel my heart tearing into pieces, my mind scrambling for reason, my soul deflating with loss of hope, and my body stop fighting the slaughter of pain it was experiencing. I sank lower to the ground, things starting to go dark. However, the darkness would never be able to push away the intense glow of LightShifter's pelt as his snout came into view.

He laid a paw on my bloody snout, and told me _Something inside of you is preventing me from healing you, so you must heal yourself. Fight for your life Sheilan! Your pack needs you here! Fight to defend your family!_ I could hear his snarls in my mind, urging me on. I thought about my pack family.

I thought about all the wolves I had grown to love. LightShifter, my strong and protective father. DarkShadow, my loving and gentle mother, though fiercely protective of her pups. Halken, always full of cunning and strategy. Murkle, as loud as she was silent. Leloo, shy and soulfull. Bloaka, my big brother wolf who always made me feel better. I had to fight for them, all of them. I had to fight for those who were _innocent_ in this war.

Like my friend Samuel.

Thinking of all the innocent lives that would be lost if I did not fight for them, I tried to get back up on my paws. I stumbled on the way up, but eventually rose to a standing position. I could hear Eridor's screams of pain in my head as he urged me to get up. So that we might both survive. Suddenly, I could sense the presence of my pack-father. He carefully pulled out the sword, and as he did I healed myself where it had once sat.

My neck healed itself over with some difficulty, but once it was finished I looked the same as I had before. Except the ground where I had lain was covered in my blood. With a flick of LightShifter's tail, the excess blood dissapeared.

I used my remianing energy to blindly follow LightShifter through the camp towards the cook's tent. As we entered, I heard a yell of surprise, though I barely registered it. Opening one bleary and bloodshot eye, I saw the cook running towards a large basket in the back, pulling out an armful of raw meats. He carried the load over and dropped them into a pile at my paws. LightShifter urged me to eat, and after I stomached the first few bites I began inhaling the food like air. The more I chomped down, the stronger I became.

When my wolf's belly was finally full I felt reenergized and reborn. With the energy came memories and emotions and thoughts. I remembered suddenly the sword in my throat, the look in Andrew's eyes, my sudden hatrid for him. I began to shake violently with anger. How dare he try to murder me?

One glance into LightShifter's eyes calmed me. After a moment, he said _Come. Use your anger on others like him who would harm the innocent._ I nodded in confirmation and followed him back through the mostly empty camp, out to the front lines where the rest of the pack waited to march off. I tested my link with Eridor, who was hiding not far from here. I knew he would swoop in to pick me up if Thorn and Murtagh would appear.

Once we rejoined on the front lines, Nasuada nodded in our direction. As one, the wolves howled up into the darkening sky, and the army behind us roared. As one, we began to charge across the plain towards the city. Nasuada was counting on the spirit wolves to open the gates and let us inside the city.

As we neared the gates, LightShifter and DarkShadow began to glow brightly, and both howled deep harmonizing notes. As they did, the gates began to swing open outwards.

When the gates were at last opened, the army began to charge inside the now available city.

The wolves were the first to enter the stunned city. Taking advantage of the slow reflexes of the city's soldiers, our pack split up into it's five scouting groups and chose different places in the city to start weakening before the army came through the gates. My group went up onto the parperat where archers were shooting down at the helpless army from the battlements. Without having to give any command, the wolves jumped on the group of archers and swiftly took them down.

Grinning maliciously, I snapped at another group of archers near me and suddenly thought about Samuel. He could be any one of these archers. Suddenly, I felt the wind knocked out of me as one of the men I was about to attack kicked me square in the gut. With a muffled "Oomph!" I fell back five feet and landed on my side. Panting slightly, I tried to regain my footing when suddenly the men were upon me.

For a moment I almost felt helpless, then my anger began to boil over. With a snarl of defiance, I slashed at the face of one man and bit the neck of another. Both died instantly.

I turned to attack another one of the men when suddenly I couldn't breathe. I wondered what the problem was when suddenly I was tugged onto my back with my legs flailing. Trying to get up, I then saw the rope that was tied tightly around my neck and the three men pulling on it to keep me still.

"More ropes lads! Gets some more rope to tie this one up! _She's_ the dangerous one of the bunch!" The other men came and quickly tied me with more ropes. Suddenly it was harder to breathe and my vision was going dark. The rope around my neck was too tight. I stopped struggling and slumped down onto the stone floor, defeated. Through my darkening vision, I could see my pack running my way with worried and furious expressions.

Terrified for their safety and knowing I could no longer protect them, I yelped out one of the few words in the spoken wolf language. Flee.

"GRAWROO!" I yelped, causing the small part of the pack to stop. Seeing my terrified eyes, they listened to me and took off running down off the wall and back with the army, probably to go find LightShifter. I just hoped they would find him on time. I could feel myself growing weaker by the second.

My last thought was of Eridor, as I heard his voice screaming in my mind to fight back, knowing he couldn't reveal himself to save me. With one last shudder, I collpased and passsed out into the black of nothingness.

* * *

** Wow, twenty chapters have gone by in the blink of an eye. Thank you to all those who have been reading this so far! Please have some patience with me as I update this as quickly as I can! Also, to my readers, I have one simple request: please please please _PLEASE _click the little button and review my story so far. Your reviews inspire me to write faster, and your opinion is really helpful! If you have anything in the story you have questions on, want to point out a weird fact, or have any suggestions on what should happen next then send me a review! Thanks! :D _-OWCF_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One - Innocents**

When I at last awoke, I could tell I was in some sort of dungeon. The air was cold and damp and musty in the dank quiet of the stone room. It's circular shape suggested it was at the bottom of a tower, probably one of the castle's inner towers. The moment I awoke, I heard Eridor's worried voice in my head. His deep tones quickly soothed my growing anxiety against the tightly closed space.

_Are you alright young one? I was worried about you._Eridor asked, concerned.

_Yes Eridor, I'm fine. How long have I been out of it?_ I asked. I could have been out for minutes, hours, even DAYS!

_Calm down young one, you were not out for too long._ He said. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. _You were out for about four hours, and since then the battle has changed dramatically. Both sides are now even, although Eragon is fighting against them with Saphira as well. If Thorn and Murtagh show up, we will need you or else all is lost._

_I know Eridor, but first I must find a way out of here. If I change back to my in-between shape, I should be able to manage it._ I told him.

_Alright, but please hurry Sheilan. It won't be long until Thorn appears from the Castle of Death._ He stressed. I nodded to myself and took off across the dungeon floor towards the spiral stairs that led out of here. As I ran, I began to change my body shape. My front legs shortened and my back legs lengthened as my neck became smaller and my snout began to shrink. Within moments, I was once again an elf with fur-covered legs, arms, and ears. My teeth were still the large sharp canines and my eyes were the same glowing yellow. Now, however, I had access to all of my powers.

I grinned viciously. Belatona better be afraid of me now! I raced up the spiraling steps to a thick steel door meant to keep me in here. With a flick of my wrist, the door swung outwards and granted me freedom. However, I was suddenly faced with two guards holding swords up at me. When they took me in, they seemed stunned. I wasn't surprised.

They sure weren't expecting me to suddenly attack.

When I jumped on the first guy, the second one yelled in confusion and then tried to stab at me with his sword. In the flash of an instant, I had twisted the first guy's head so that his neck snapped and then turned and caught his sword in mid-swing, the dead man's neck still in my hands. I dropped the dead one and killed the wide-eyed soldier with a simple spell.

With both of them dead at my feet, I sprinted down the long corridors on my way to freedom. At one point, I passed a narrow window and glanced out at the scene of battle. You could almost see the solid line dividing the two armies. As I looked down, I saw Eragon and Saphira fly over the opposing army and scorch fifty men alive with Saphira's powerful breath of fire.

Grinning, I continued to find a way out of the endless maze of corridors and hallways. At one point, I ended up at the base of another tower. I was about to pass it up when I heard someone shriek from the top. I instantly looked upwards and saw a door at the very top of the tower slam. I wonder what that was all about?

My curiosity got the better of me and I sprinted up the corkscrew of stairs and to the doorway I had seen slammed. I pressed my furry ear to the side of the door and listened to a hushed conversation inside. Suddenly, a familiar voice sent chills up my spine.

"I don't see why you can't fly out there now; Saphira is obliterating a good portion of our army!" a man with a gravelly voice sulked. Then, I heard the voice of the man he was talking to.

"Because, you insignificant moron, I want to wait until Eragon and Saphira are weak enough for me to kill them. I can sense much more power in them than I had before, and I know it's because of those Eldunari they stole from us. But how did they accomplish that? Nobody seems to know!" He growled angrily. He seemed a little unstable to me.

Knowing I had already heard enough, I turned to leave. As I was about to go, I heard the gravelly man's voice once again.

"Well, you must attack soon, or else we won't have enough of an army left to defend against the regular soldiers. In twenty minutes you must fly out on Thorn and attack Eragon. He has gotten stronger, but he is still not as strong as you." He assured Murtagh. I heard a grunt of agreement and then things got fairly quiet. I knew that I must leave now so that I had time to tell Eragon and call on Eridor.

Eridor, who had been listening in my mind, said _I am ready for battle whenever you are. The moment you call upon me, I shall bring the fires of hell upon that man!_I smiled to myself. Good old Eridor knew how to give me hope.

Grasping the hilt of my sword, _Draug's Aha_, I held it tightly as I jumped over the side railing and fell to the bottom floor with a soft _Thump_.

Dropping down to all fours, I loped quickly through the castle until I found the front gate, surprisingly held open. I raised an eyebrow at this, until I saw a platoon of soldiers stationed at the entrance. Growling quietly, I looked around for another way out of here. Knowing I didn't have much time, I decided I'd take a shortcut. Shifting back down into my wolf form, I charged out into the open and ran through the group of startled soldiers to the outer gate.

When I was a few feet away from the solidly closed gate, I leaped into the air and crashed into the gate with all my might. I went straight through it to the other side, leaving a large hole in my wake. Shaking out my fur, I charged through the ranks of soldiers set up in front of the gate, killing those who didn't move quickly enough. Before long, I had passed through all the soldiers and jumped into the Varden's ranks where I was somewhat safe.

I raced through the ranks, wishing I could get up high where I would be able to see Saphira and Eragon. I cast out with my thoughts, using my telepathic senses to detect the tenor of Eragon's mind. After much frantic searching, I found him. Without waiting for his permission, I barged into his mind (as gently as possible) and informed him of the arrival of Thorn and Murtagh. He thanked me, still wincing, and I receded into my own mind.

After that, I set about searching for a higher-up place where Eridor could pick me up with more ease. I could feel him memorizing where I went with his mind, zeroing in on my position every time I moved. I raced about the city streets, looking for tall buildings that would serve me well. At long last I just decided I'd use a spell to raise me up into the air high above the city where Eridor could pick me up. As soon as he came in sight I would rise and together he and I would fly.

While I awaited Thorn's appearance, I scurried about from place to place in my wolf form searching for food of some sort. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I found what looked like a small inn. Barging into the tightly sealed front door, I found myself among a large cluster of helpless citizens. There appeared to be a few farmers in the front who were armed with axes and hammers, but the rest were women and children.

As soon as I barged in, the women froze with shock, the children began to cry and scream, and the men began to shake, though they still looked ready to defend their people. Seeing their fear, I tried to ease it by lying down slowly onto the ground with my tongue hanging out and my tail wagging, to show I was friendly. These were the kind of people Samuel was talking about.

I glanced at the back door of the inn where the kitchen was and picked up the faint smell of raw meat. Practically salivating with hunger, I ran across the wooden floor and past the stricken commoners to the door. I barged through it and saw a well-hidden hatch in the floor. Pulling it open with my teeth, I plunged into the dark hole. The sounds of my chomping and gorging on meats could be heard from the front of the small inn.

Once I had restored my lost energy and power with food, I hopped back out of the meat cellar and went back into the front room, my only way out. What I saw there shocked me almost beyond words.

A troop of the Varden's soldiers had burst inside the inn and were fighting with the men while the women and children tried to run upstairs. The common men were putting up a good fight, and not a single one had yet fallen. But some of the Varden's men were sneaking around to catch them off guard. A few were even going after the women and children. Seeing this enraged me. These people were innocent, couldn't they tell that?

Enraged, I howled loudly and the air in the tavern became very still. The Varden's men recognized me as one of their wolves and began to grin, until my snarl at them wiped that smug smile away. Slowly, very slowly, I advanced towards the men, drawing them back step by step. The Varden's men began to back up slowly, while the common men froze, unsure of what to do. When I was next to the commoners and the warriors were all the way to the door, I glanced sideways at the commoners, easily able to see the whites of their eyes, full of terror.

I sighed and gestured with my head for them to move. The common men all seemed to relax and backed away to closely guard their womenfolk. I didn't notice one man in particular keeping a close eye on me, but simply ushered them to the back as I snarled at the Varden.

"You're _job_, your _duty_is to attack the soldiers of Galbatorix who wish to slaughter us all like animals! Yet you come in here, ready to murder these innocent people in cold blood, and that is unforgivable. Spread the word to the other soldiers; any innocent person who is harmed shall have to answer to _ME_. Is that clear?" I asked them, snarling words often. They all nodded furiously.

"Good, now move out!" I barked. Their army training took over and they automatically obeyed my command. Sighing with relief, I sank to the floor to relax a bit. I wasn't physically tired, but this war was taking a large toll on my mind.

It was then that I remembered the terrorized commoners were still right behind me. I turned my head to look at them all, and saw them cautiously holding their weapons aloft. I scoffed.

"Put those things down; you should be looking after your womenfolk and children. Move them all upstairs and make sure they're all comfortable and safe. Keep guards posted upstairs and two watchmen at the very top of the stairs to warn you if anyone tries to come up. There is drink and food in a cellar below the kitchens that you should take up their with you as well, and there's probably a few extra weapons laying around here somewhere. Keep yourselves protected, for it will only get worse from here on in." I told them without missing a beat. For a breath of a second all was still, and then they kicked into action.

As the women and children were ushered upstairs and men were sent scouting for supplies, those who had nothing else to do cautiously approached me.

"Excuse me Master Wolf," One man began, tugging his beard nervously. I turned my glowing yellow eyes upon him as I waited for him to continue. "but are you truly a wolf or are you some kind of shifting wraith?" He asked.

I snorted. "I am no wraith. My name is Sheilan, and I was once a woman, but am now an elf. I have the ability to go back and forth between elf and wolf as I see fit." I explained shortly, putting my head back down onto my paws. The man came around to the front to look at me.

"You mean you're truely an elf? But that's impossible! You can't be an elf _and_ a wolf! Everybody knows that. You must be a wolf with some sort of speaking spell cast on you." The man mused, tugging at his beard. I shook my furry head.

"No, I am an elf _and_ a wolf. I shall prove it to you, for I must change back soon anyways. I have to battle Thorn when he appears, and needs to be in my elf form to use most of my magic." I told him, rising onto my paws.

I began to walk around the room, thinking about Sheilan the Elf. As I walked, my back legs grew longer, and my front ones grew shorter. My nails shortened and my paws turned into hands and feet as my fur became thinner and more controlled. My snout shortened and disappeared and my ears shrunk a little, my hair growing out to it's usual length with the headband to hold it in place. My sword appeared at my side as my tail vanished.

As I stood on my two legs to face them, I could see their gazes of astonishment. I grinned slightly, revealing my still overly sharp teeth before closing my mouth again. I flipped my hair back over my shoulder and went upstairs without looking back, checking on the women and children. They were no longer afraid of me, as it happens they seemed pretty happy to see me.

One woman grasped me by the arm and said "With you here we have hope, and we all feel safe. Thank you." She said tearfully. I patted her hand warmly before pulling away and checking on the others. I once again told the men where they needed to stand guard and then announced that I had to leave, and quickly. While Eridor was keeping an eye out for Thorn, I didn't want to take any chances.

They all seemed somewhat sad to see me going, but I told them I was leaving to protect them from a much larger foe. Once I said that they all quieted down and said farewell. As I was going down the stairs, I heard the footsteps of someone running behind me to catch up. Someone caught my arm and said "Sheilan, wait."

I recognized that voice...

Samuel.

I turned around and saw the same Samuel I had seen just before the battle began. He was exactly the same as before, except for the wound I had healed on his leg. He gazed at me for a long moment before pulling me into a fierce hug. I froze up in surprise; it had been a long time since anyone had hugged me. After a moment I relaxed a little, but not much. I smoothly untangled myself from his friendly embrace, not ready for any true emotions.

"You're...you're human, I mean elf, but you're an actual person! A real human being that can talk and run and fight." he said, astonished. I rolled my eyes.

"I could do all that as a wolf too you know." I pointed out. He waved the idea away, too distracted.

"So this is why you would not run." He mused to himself. I nodded slowly. As I was about to respond, I heard Eridor's frantic voice in my head.

_Sheilan! I've spotted Thorn! He just appeared over the top of the castle, so hurry up and get your butt out here! Saphira and Eragon are taking off from the ground now. Transport yourself to me; it will be quicker and we're strongest when we're together. Hurry Sheilan!_ He urged. He and I both knew Eragon and Saphira couldn't battle Thorn and Murtagh alone.

I cast a frantic glance at Samuel before rushing out "I must go now, and quickly. I am needed up in the sky. Defend your people, and keep lots of water on hand. There may be a lot of fire in the air." As soon as I finished telling him that, I began to mentally chant the spell that would teleport me to Eridor's side. After a few more seconds of chanting, I began to glow and disappeared from the inn where Samuel and the other innocents were hoping for a miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two - Deja Vu**

The moment I appeared beside Eridor, he was urging me onto his back so that we might take off into the sky. I quickly hopped on and held tight as he launched himself into the sky. I hid Eridor and I in a large covering a clouds as we approached the two fighting dragons in the early morning glow. The sun was just barely starting to rise now.

As we neared Thorn and Saphira, I pulled Eridor down out of the clouds just as the sun came up, making his brilliant orange scales glow as brightly as the sun itself. He let out a massive roar that would leave most people quaking in their boots. I saw Thorn and Saphira's heads turn our direction as they took in our flying form.

Eridor's shining scales grew ever brighter as the sun rose along his spine, making us difficult to see for the intensity of the brightness we created. When we got closer to them, I slowed Eridor down and hovered in midair a safe distance from Thorn and Murtagh. Murtagh, his black hair askew and a hint of fear in his eyes was scowling at our approaching form.

"What is this Little Rider? Did you decide to create an illusion to make me think you actually have another dragon on your side? And a female rider no less! Of course, she does look rather strange. You couldn't have made her more...human? I suppose not, since your powers are so limited." He said to Eragon provokingly.

"I am no illusion Murtagh. I am Sheilan, a creature who is part elf and part spirit wolf, and this is my dragon Eridor. It is time for you to retreat Son of Morzan, before you are harmed too badly for me to heal you." I warned him, giving him the chance to flee.

He pretended to consider it for a moment before saying "A very good illusion Eragon, I will give you some credit for it. However, like all illusions, they must come to an end soon. I think I shall end this illusion myself, by riding through it. Then we can stop with the games and do battle as we have before." He said, grinning madly at the boy.

Eragon shrugged his shoulders at Murtagh and said "Believe what you must, but your narrow-mindedness will put you into a great deal of trouble some day Murtagh."

"I think that day is today Eragon." I pointed out. He shrugged at me in response and watched Murtagh with a cautious eye.

Murtagh gave no obvious command, but suddenly Thorn leaped forward and sped towards Eridor and I. I quickly thought the word and we were protected by a large and powerful shield, one that would deflect Thorn as a windshield would deflect a bug.

The effect was humerous beyond belief. Thorn smashed head-first into my shield and rebounded backwards and down down ddoowwnn. When he finally regained enough control to fly back up to our level, I saw his nose was indented slightly. I couldn't hide my giggle from them, and as Thorn's massive head swung around to look at me I immediately looked coldly serious.

I sensed when Eridor rolled his eyes at me, but I made no comment of it. Murtagh stares intensely at Eridor and I, probably trying to decide what he truly believed in. "You shielded it when I was going towards it." He finally admitted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Enough with your pathetic inability to cope with the present Murtagh. Stand down or fight now!" I yelled, my temper flaring.

Eridor roared a mighty bellow that echoed around us, challenging Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh smirked, still in disbelief.

"Alright, then let's fight Apparation-Sheilan. I'm sure this will be _soo_entertaining." Murtagh chortled. With a mighty roar, Eridor leaped at Thorn and blasted him with his fierce breath of fire. At the last moment, Murtagh seemed to realize the truth of his danger and casted a quick shield. Spinning Thorn around to look at me head-on, he exclaimed "It's not possible! There were no other dragons eggs left!"

I pulled my sword from it's scabbard and held it aloft. "It is possible! You see it before your very eyes! Now _flee _Murtagh, before I change my mind!" I shouted to him. For a moment he sat there to consider the odds of two dragons against one. With an angry snarl, he veered Thorn around and shot off in the direction of Glabatorix's Castle. Eridor prepared to chase him. "Let it go." I told him calmly. Eridor relaxed his tense muscles and floated patiently as Eragon and Saphira shot towards us.

"Why did you let him get away? We could have taken him!" He said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes at him and saw Saphira mimic me. We both gave each other a small smile for that.

"Because every creature, no matter how terrible, deserves the option to flee and repent themselves in small ways. Murtagh fleeing was a way for him to repent for him being here. He could have fought us, or tried to turn the tables on the war below us. Speaking of the war...we better get back to it. I sense a disturbance below."

"I sense nothing." Eragon confessed, confused.

_Little One, it is a personal disturbance to Sheilan. It has something to do with a person who is close to her heart. Perhaps a pack member, or a human she has connected with._ Saphira explained to Eragon. At once I understood what the disturbance was about: the freedom fighter, believer, and friend of the innocents. Samuel was in danger!

Without a moment to waste, Eridor tipped over into a dive and shot down towards the battling city. I told him to try and land near the inn where I had last seen Samuel. He argued that Samuel has probably moved to a different spot, but I knew he was wrong. _But Eridor, that inn feels __right__, and I know it. I know Samuel is there, and he is in danger. I'm trusting in my instincts now._ I told him. I felt his uneasiness, but he didn't argue with me.

Eridor managed to land a couple streets away from the inn, but could get no closer. The moment he touched the ground I jumped off his back and was sprinting towards the inn, knowing that something was definitely wrong. Eridor decided to fly back up and join Eragon and Saphira in attacking the opposing army. I didn't acknowledge it, but simply pumped my legs harder. I had to get to Samuel; my one true friend could be in danger.

Finally, after what felt like too much time passing, I made it to the inn. I jumped through the doorway to see a scene I never wanted to see. Andrew had Samuel on the ground in front of him, Andrew's sword at his throat, ready to kill him. Other men were up by the stairs, surrounding the women and children and terrifying them. The commoner men were all sitting on the floor in a huddle, swords pointed at them.

_Sweet Jesus, what happened here._ I thought to myself. Suddenly, the old woman who had earlier grabbed my arm yelled from the top of the stairs, "It is the Great Wolf Healer! The spirit woman who saves all innocent people!" and pointed down at me. Immediately, all attention was focused on me. Andrew looked up at me and I saw a hint of fear in him, though he hid it well.

"I killed you Sheilan. You should be dead. Is that why she calls you a spirit?" he mused aloud, taking his sweet time with it.

I shook my head at him. "You didn't kill me, I lived and rejuvenated myself with more power than before. I'm sorry Andrew, but your crime is too great. You cannot be trusted to live. You. Must. _Die._"

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head at me. "Oh, but you're completely mistaken Sheilan, for I shall not die. How are you going to kill me? I'm faster _and_stronger than you!" He laughed viciously, showing that he was evil to his very core.

Within an instant I was behind him, my sword at his neck as I kicked his away, my lips by his ear as I whispered "Never make the mistake of assuming I'm weaker than you." It took him a moment to register it, and when he did he began to quake with fear. I didn't let him go, not yet.

I turned to the men guarding the women and children and said "Step away from them gentleman. If you do them any harm you will also die, otherwise you may go free. The same with you," I directed the ending part at the men guarding the commoner men, "if you do not harm them. Return their weapons as well. NOW!" I ordered.

Nobody moved. I sighed dramatically and muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear "Must I do everything myself?" I glanced down at Samuel, still on the floor, and said "You might want to back away to the wall and get a sword. This could get nasty."

He nodded and slowly rose from the floor. I noticed some blood from where he was laying, and saw him wince as he crossed the room. He picked up Andrew's fallen sword and held it at the ready. I nodded to him and released Andrew from my hold, who spun around again to face me.

"i told you Sheilan, I love you! Didn't I already prove that?" Andrew told me, trying to play this old game again.

"Liar! You tried to _kill_ me!" I shouted at him, my temper getting the best of me.

"I told you honey, I loved you enough to put you out of your misery. You were a cursed beast and I didn't want you to be stuck with that life!" He pleaded, faking compassion in a disturbing way. It wasn't working for me.

"Bull. Shit." I growled at him, losing control over my current shape. My anger boiled over and I turned back into my seemingly-more-natural wolf form. I howled piercingly and attacked Andrew head on. Him and I fell to the ground and rolled around in a tussle of fur, hair, claws, fists, and teeth. I growled savagely at him as I lost all control. My vision started to turn red with my boiling anger when suddenly everything seemed to stop. I stopped moving and glanced down at my right foreleg.

There was a knife sticking out of it, and Andrew held the other end of that knife.

I gave a loud dramatic sigh and asked myself "Why am I always getting stabbed?" With that, the tussle continued. I jumped off of Andrew to pull out the small blade when suddenly my left hind leg felt an icy coldness, followed by searing pain. Glancing back, I saw another knife sticking out of my fur, embedded deep. As I glanced around with half-wild eyes, I saw many of the men holding the innocents hostage had bows strung and were pointing them at me. It took me a very long moment to register the first arrow. After that each one felt like I was being torn apart piece by piece.

After the first ten arrows, I slumped down to two paws. After the next six, I fell down to the floor. The next five caused me to start seeing black and lose my focus, howling out in extreme pain. They could probably here me howling for miles all around. After that, the arrows stopped, and for a moment I wondered why. Until my darkening vision picked up Andrew kneeling down in front of me.

He tilted my snout up to look into his cold, dead eyes. "You thought you had me beat, but I had _my_ pack here to help me kill you. And now, you shall die slowly and in misery. Perhaps I'll even make you stay alive long enough for you to watch the death of all these traitors." he said, grinning at me. All i could think, was _Eridor, Samuel, LightShifter...help me...I can't do this alone..._

Suddenly, from up above, there was a loud roar followed by the front half of the building's roof caving in as Eridor landed on it, roaring ferociously at Andrew. Andrew shrank back in complete fear, seeing the monstrous dragon above him. The dragon considered him for a brief moment before lightly (for him anyways) thumping Andrew on the back of the head. Andrew lay unconscious on the ground. I tried to thank Eridor for not killing him, but I couldn't even think through the words.

Eridor's face hovered over mine, pleading with me to stay alive. _We need you Sheilan! Don't die from a bunch of traitors! If you survived the last time, then you'll survive this time. I know you will. Just don't give up and you'll be alright Young One._ He soothed me, trying to bring me softly back into the real world.

"Saammm...yyooouuuu...eeellllll..." I managed to mutter out, my breathing now in pants and gasps. Suddenly I could sense his presence at my side, kneeling next to me in despair.

"I'm here Sheila, what can I do?" he asked, pleaded.

"Awwrr...oohhhsss..." I managed to mutter out quietly. After a moment, I knew he had heard me. I could the cool relief spreading to one part of my body that was covered in searing pain before. My wounds could never be healed until whatever blocked it was removed. With every arrow he pulled out, my strength and life began to return. I was healing myself. Slowly, one by one, he pulled out the arrows and knives that were set deep into my hide. As I healed, I began to see and think more clearly. When the last one was pulled out I felt weak but alright.

I looked up tiredly at Samuel and whispered "Thank you." before collapsing back down, breathing softly as I struggled to stay focused. I vaguely heard Eridor projecting his mind-speech to the other humans asking for food.

I sensed Samuel again quickly, and I could smell the meat in his hands. For the first few strips of meat, he had to feed them to me by hand. After that I had enough energy to eat on my own. Once I had consumed all the meat in what remained of the inn, I felt healthy and refreshed again.

"Talk about deja-vu." I muttered. Eridor nodded sympathetically to me, while still managing to glare at the terrified archers. He only knew second-hand what it felt like to nearly die twice, and by the same person. Smoke began to billow out of his nostrils and suddenly flames leapt from his mouth towards the evil men. With cries of terror, they ran out the door.


End file.
